Meant To Be
by supesaiyan
Summary: A shaky marriage starts as war breaks out. Hermione has an obvious crush on the bride. Many months later, they both end up on the road searching for Horcruxes. Fleurmione.
1. Chapter 1

They were gathered at the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's impending marriage. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred and George had broken into Mrs Weasley's stash of wine for the wedding early, and were lazing on the lawn outside in the sun. They were well into their wine by now and reminiscing about the simpler days of Hogwarts.

"Hey, remember when Ginny got caught having sex by McGonagall? I don't know who was going to pass out, McGonagall or Gin!" Fred laughed, slopping some wine out of his goblet as both Ginny and Harry turned a dark shade of red.

"Ohhh that was a good one. But what about when Ron thought Hermione was straight?" George cackled, and it was Ron's turn to turn a dark shade of red at the embarrassing memory of asking out Hermione in front of the highly amused common room.

"How was I sposed to know?" he said defensively, taking a prolonged gulp from his goblet, hoping it would hide his redness. Ginny cackled at this.

"Come on Ron, what about the time I found that shoebox under Hermione's bed with newspaper and magazine clippings of female Quidditch players, female aurors and of Fleur!" she hooted, and the group descended into giggles as Hermione now turned bright red.

"Stop that! Fleur might hear!" Hermione muttered, embarrassed. George grinned.

"Please, I don't think her or Bill would be shocked to know that half of Hogwarts liked to look at pictures of her in their, erm, down time in the dormitories," George said with a cackle.

"Honestly, I don't know what any of you see in _Phlegm,"_ Ginny said, shaking her head. She stood up from the grass and turned to fetch them another bottle of wine from inside. But as she turned she froze.

"Ginerva Weasley!" Molly barked sternly, her hands on her hips, one clutching a wooden spoon threateningly. Bill and Fleur were standing behind her, the former looking sheepish and the latter glaring. The group all jumped, hastily trying to hide their goblets from sight, but it was too late.

"I cannot believe you could all be so rude as to help yourself to the wine reserved for Bill's wedding!" Molly shrieked, "You'd all better sober up fast because I have a long list of chores for you to do to make up for this!"

In all reality, Mrs Weasley hardly needed to punish them, as enduring the wedding the following day with horrific hangovers felt punishment enough. Molly had tasked Ginny and Hermione with helping Fleur get ready for the ceremony, a punishment she thought especially fitting given Fleur had overheard Ginny's cutting nickname for her. They were sitting in Bill and Fleur's large room with Fleur and Gabrielle, Fleur's younger sister. From the open window they could hear the occasional yelps of Ron and Harry, who were tasked with ridding the garden of the last of the gnomes before the guests arrived. Fred and George had been too quick for the younger boys and hastily volunteered to help Bill with his preparations, knowing the remaining chores would be much worse.

Fleur was sitting on the end of her bed in a silky dressing gown as Gabrielle sat cross-legged behind her, painstakingly doing her hair with elaborate flicks of her wand. Fleur was intermittently sipping on a glass of champagne and chattering to her happily in French.

Ginny was rolling her eyes frequently at Hermione from over Fleur's bouquet. Fleur had insisted that it be re-arranged four different times already and Ginny was losing her already limited patience.

"Y'know, Fleur, we could have done your hair while Gabby has a go with the flowers…" Ginny said sulkily as she pulled at the bouquet under Hermione's careful watch. Fleur stopped what she was saying in French abruptly, her eyes icily turning to Ginny.

"Oui, but _Gabrielle_ has much more style with hair," she said coldly. Her English had improved markedly since working at Gringotts and dating the English wizard Bill. ' _Allowing her so many more ways to express her resentment at Ginny and I helping her get ready,'_ Hermione thought to herself. Ginny frowned and self consciously pulled at her plainly hanging red locks. Hermione felt herself feeling a little self conscious of her bushy curls at the cutting words of Fleur.

"Merde, Fleur," Gabrielle laughed from behind Fleur, "You could go a little easier on zem! Zey are going to be your in-laws, non?" Fleur huffed sulkily and Gabrielle finished her hair with one last masterful flick of her wand. She got up from the bed and turned to a side table before returning with two glasses of champagne in her hands. She offered them to Hermione and Ginny.

"Now, I propose a truce in honour of our families uniting," Gabrielle said melodically, grabbing her wand to refill hers and Fleur's glasses. "Come on, Fleur, you want to actually enjoy your wedding day!"

Fleur reluctantly softened her icy expression and gave her sister a reluctant smile. Gabrielle clinked her glass against Ginny and Hermione's.

"Now, now, you can all go back to 'ating each ozzer tomorrow, but for today we celebrate!" with that Gabrielle threw back her glass and drank it down rapidly. Hermione and Ginny followed suit, before a reluctant Fleur joined them.

"Why isn't Fleur more like you?" Ginny said with a smile, as Hermione elbowed her in the ribs.

"I zink maybe you just 'ave not given 'er a chance," Gabrielle said, smiling with the radiant Delacour smile.

And with that, the girls refilled their glasses, unexpectedly beginning to bond. Ginny and Fleur momentarily putting aside their differences at the charming insistence of Gabrielle.

* * *

In Bill's changing quarters, the drinks were also flowing, but the mood was quite different. Bill's hair was freshly cut, his face cleanly shaved and he was wearing a very expensive set of fashionable dress robes that Fleur had selected for him.

He was sitting back in an overstuffed armchair, a twin on either side of him in matching armchairs, smoking cigars and drinking small tumblers of whisky.

"So, you ready to become the most envied man in the wizarding world?" George said with a grin, taking a long pull from his cigar. He paused and made a strangled expression, before releasing a cloud of violet butterflies. "Jesus, Fred! You switched out my cigar?!"

Fred doubled over in his seat, cackling at the latest in the never ending series of minor pranks the twins played on each other. But Bill's face remained solemn. He paled as he took a puff of his cigar, seemingly oblivious to the fantastically violet butterflies fluttering around them in the smoke.

"Shouldn't've invited her to the wedding…" he said suddenly, before taking a nervous sip of his whisky.

"What? Fleur?" George said, puzzled.

"She kind of has to be there for the whole wedding part of it to play out, mate," Fred added, just as confused as his twin.

"Tonks," Bill muttered quietly, taking an alarmingly big gulp from his tumbler.

"Well, she is a family friend," Fred said, still not quite following.

"Not to mention Lupin's wife," George added, "If you were trying to cut back on guest numbers I would have figured old man Lovegood would have been top of the list."

Bill cleared his throat awkwardly, leaning forward in his chair to rest his elbows on his knees. He continued to puff at his cigar in this hunched over, morose pose.

"No…" Fred and George said in unison, realisation dawning on their faces.

"You didn't… not with Lupin's wife…" George said in horror. Bill kept looking intently at his whisky.

"Mate, this is bad!" Fred yelped, "What're you gonna tell Fleur? What're you gonna tell Lupin?"

Bill exhaled in a long and unsteady breath.

"Nothing, and neither will you boys," he said, straightening himself back up in the armchair. "Pre-wedding jitters, that's all. Won't happen again."

Fred and George exchanged silent looks, knowing what each other meant. They were conflicted. On the one hand, what Bill had done to Lupin and Fleur was terrible, and they felt that it should probably come to light before Fleur married him. On the other hand, they felt bound by a fierce loyalty to their brother, even if he was completely in the wrong. The Weasleys always had each other's backs, even if it was over a stupid flare of a temper or getting the wrong end of the stick.

"Should probably tell them, though…" Fred said awkwardly, as him and George took another sip of their whiskies in unison.

"No." Bill said firmly, "I'm not throwing away what I've got with Fleur. Its going to work out. Its meant to be."

* * *

Back in the girls' room, wedding preparation had taken a much cheerier turn. Ginny had convinced Gabrielle to let her do her hair in an aim to show she did have some cosmetic skills with a wand. Gabrielle was in front of a mirror, encouraging Ginny as she went.

Fleur was now eager to get into her dress, excitedly taking off her dressing gown and stepping into her wedding dress. Hermione was caught off-guard by the sudden vision of Fleur in her lingerie, including garters. She felt a heavy blush fall over her face and averted her eyes, catching Ginny's eye. Ginny couldn't help but laugh, given the frequent mocking she had subjected Hermione to in the years since discovering her discreetly hidden photos of the French witch under her bed with the images of other beautiful witches. Gabrielle laughed too, clueless as to why Ginny was laughing but eager to get along with them all.

"Can someone do up the back of my dress?" Fleur called and Hermione looked helplessly at Ginny. Ginny cackled and shook her head, "Sorry, Gabby and I are busy with hair right now." Hermione sighed, determined not to let on that she was feeling flustered. She turned back to Fleur, her toned bare back exposed in her open white dress. Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly, stepping forward and putting her hands on the zip at the base of Fleur's back. Up close Fleur smelt intoxicatingly like vanilla and flowers. She was glad nobody could see her blush as she focussed on zipping the dress slowly up Fleur's back.

When she was done, Fleur turned around and stunned Hermione with a radiant smile. Hermione wasn't sure she had seen Fleur smile the entire time she had been at The Burrow.

"I'm excited," Fleur said, still smiling widely, "I once thought I would never meet someone who would love me for me and not my looks."

Hermione heard Ginny snort from behind her, obviously bemused at Fleur thinking so highly of herself. But Hermione thought it was sweet. Fleur was incredibly beautiful, and could arguably have anyone she wanted. It was refreshing to see a vulnerable side of her and see that at the end of the day, she was just another person who wanted to be loved back and appreciated for who they were.

Hermione suppressed a gasp as Fleur suddenly took her hand. "Let me do your hair and makeup," she said, smiling at Hermione. Gabrielle really had done wonders for the frosty inter-country relations at The Burrow. Hermione nodded awkwardly and Fleur pulled out her wand before whirling Hermione around.

Hermione shivered as a cold spell whooshed over her hair, taming it into tidier curls. "You have beautiful curls, Hermione" Fleur said softly, somewhere close to Hermione's neck. Hermione felt a series of slight tugs and pulls as Fleur tamed her hair some more. She wheeled Hermione around to face her again.

"Now, you have such pretty features it shouldn't take much…" Fleur said, biting her lip with concentration as she took Hermione by the chin. She was so close to Hermione's face as she started applying lipstick to Hermione's lips. Hermione could see how incredibly long and dark Fleur's eyelashes were from here. Fleur turned her attention to Hermione's eyebrows.

"B-Bill's a lucky guy…" Hermione suddenly blurted, and Fleur paused, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

Ginny let out a burst of laughter. "Sorry, Hermione is pretty skilled when it comes to school, but she gets pretty dumb around good looking girls." Hermione shot a glare at Ginny. Gabrielle giggled, "Its okay, Fleur gets zat from many men and women…"

Fleur silently resumed applying Hermione's makeup, although Hermione could swear she detected a hint of a blush on Fleur's face.

* * *

The first dance had barely finished after the wedding when Bill moved to greet Lupin, Tonks and their young child. Fred and George were just exchanging meaningful looks when loud pops rang out and a Dark Mark appeared above The Burrow.

Hermione didn't even have time to say goodbye to her friends and family before grabbing Harry and Ron and apparating away.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke, dazed and aching, in a small sunny room. She was in a tiny single bed, no bigger than a military cot. There was a small table beside her with an oil lamp and vials of potions beside her. Her stomach tightened as she saw rags and bandages, dyed red with blood, on the table amongst the potions.

Her hands slowly reached for her arm and ribs. The sharp jolt in pain confirmed that her nightmares of Bellatrix Lestrange in Malfoy Manor had been real life after all. She faded back out of consciousness.

* * *

When Hermione woke again there were two figures standing in the doorway at the end of the room. Her eyes were blurry with sleepiness but she could make out a long mane of silver-blonde hair and scruffy spikes of black hair.

"We can't stay long…" Scruffy Spikes was insisting.

"She has to recover!" Blonde Mane was arguing, "She is in no state to return to the road yet."

Hermione tried desperately to stay awake but felt herself losing consciousness again.

Hermione next awoke to see the familiar sight of an icy and arrogant looking Fleur Delacour sitting in a chair in front of the bed, staring unhappily at the floor. Bill was standing behind her, his hand on her shoulder. Too tightly, Hermione observed, his knuckles were white with how tight a grip he had on Fleur.

Hermione's eyes shut again.

* * *

Hermione woke again, feeling strength for the first time, and opened her eyes. She smelt the pleasant aroma of vanilla and flowers and turned her head to see Fleur's head leant carefully over her arm. She was bandaging Hermione's arm with extreme concentration.

"Fl-Fleur?" Hermione said, her voice raspy. Fleur's head snapped up, a smile appearing on her face. She appeared to have lost weight since Hermione had seen her at her wedding. She looked like she hadn't had much sleep in a while. She quickly finished bandaging Hermione's arm and reached for a glass of water on the table beside the bed, handing it to her to drink.

"'Mione?" a voice called out cautiously from the doorway. It was Harry. He padded into the room carefully, as if afraid sudden movements would break Hermione. He stood behind Fleur, looking at Hermione with a wide smile. Hermione was beginning to become a bit unsettled by everyone smiling so widely at her.

There was a loud ringing of a bell and Fleur frowned suddenly. She reluctantly stood and glided out of the room without saying anything.

"Tonks has been visting Bill a lot," Harry explained, sitting in the chair where Fleur had just been, "They seem to have a lot of private discussions these days." Harry took Hermione's hand gently.

"We were really worried about you, y'know," he said, trying to sound casual. Hermione wriggled to sit up in bed, wincing a little at the pangs of pain that rang out as she shuffled.

"Sorry for slowing us down, Harry," Hermione said apologetically, knowing very well the urgency for tracking down the horcruxes.

"Nah, its okay," Harry said, "We shouldn't be getting on the road until you're up for it… Fleur reckons you're still another day or two off being recovered enough."

Hermione touched her bandaged arm cautiously, it still hurt to touch it, but nothing like the searing aches of when she had woken previously.

"Yeah, Fleur's pretty good at healing magic," Harry said, nodding at her arm, "Reckon she'd give you a run for your money."

Hermione yawned widely and Harry stood up from the chair awkwardly. "Well, I'd better tell the others the good news," he said, and shuffled out of the room again.

Hermione had been staring at the ceiling for about twenty minutes, weighing up whether or not to sleep again, when Fleur returned to the room. She was muttering in French unhappily. She sat down next to the bed, placing a plate of food on Hermione's lap and turning to fiddle with the vials of potions on the table beside the bed.

"So, how was the rest of your wedding?" Hermione asked, her voice still a little hoarse, "It's a shame it was ruined by Death Eaters."

"Mm, it was ruined by a lot of things," Fleur said distractedly, "I am just thankful Gabrielle managed to apparate safely back to France."

"Did you at least get a honeymoon?" Hermione said, trying to keep the conversation pleasant.

"Ah, non." Fleur said, clattering with the vials, "I'm not sure a honeymoon would have made much of a difference though…"

She turned to Hermione, cringing at the pity on Hermione's face, before abruptly changing the subject.

"I have a number of books in English upstairs if you are interested," Fleur said, "Harry told me about how you love to read…"

Hermione nodded, and Fleur breezed out of the room again. Hermione couldn't help but notice the swaying of Fleur's hips as she left, and she felt an immediate flashback to how transfixed she had been by the attractive witch as she had watched her competing in the Triwizard Tournament.

* * *

The next day, Hermione managed to get up and walk around the house a little. She rose early and left her little room, eagerly walking outside to gulp in some fresh air. The cottage was right on the edge of the sea, and Hermione could feel the brisk breeze of salty air hit her face as soon as she got outside. She walked through the long grass, kicking at the odd pebble she found.

Hermione hadn't got far from the cottage when she saw two figures embracing down near the beach. She recognised the tall red-headed figure as Bill. The figures turned and Hermione saw the bright bubblegum pink of Tonks' hair. _'She must be leaving,'_ Hermione thought to herself, kicking at the sandy ground beneath her. As Bill drew away from Tonks, he leaned in. Hermione felt her stomach wrench uncomfortably as she witnessed Bill kiss Tonks. She turned on heel and stumbled back along the uneven ground towards the door of the cottage. She jumped as she saw Fleur leaning against the outside of the cottage, nursing a steaming cup of tea, looking mournful.

* * *

The next day, Hermione felt even more strengthened. She awoke and began gathering her things before walking upstairs to Harry and Ron's room. She knocked gently before entering. The two boys were already up and changed, packing their belongings carefully into their backpacks. Ron was rubbing sleep from his puffy eyes, obviously still exhausted.

"So we're just about ready to go?" Hermione asked Harry. Harry turned and gave a grim nod, before returning to his backpack.

"I'm coming with you."

The trio all turned with surprise to see Fleur standing in the doorway.

"Uh, what about Bill?" Ron asked, confused.

"What about him?" Fleur said coldly, the familiar look of icy arrogance across her face, "Besides, you need me, Hermione is not yet fully healed and I know Gringotts."

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, unsure. But Harry was determined in his pursuit of the horcruxes and had by now accepted others sacrificing themselves for the cause too.

"Fine, but we're leaving soon." Harry said. Fleur nodded and left the room silently.

"Bloody hell, Harry, we've been planning this for almost a month now!" Ron stage whispered at Harry, "Its risky enough, you know what Lupin and Bill said about trusting Griphook…"

"Remus was here?" Hermione asked, her stomach lurching at what she had seen the previous day.

"Yeah, he came past to visit and check in on us," Harry said distractedly, "You were still out to it then."

"God knows he should know everything going on here already with the amount Tonks comes to visit," Ron retorted. He finished packing his backpack and zipped it shut, before sitting on the edge of his bed, "It would be nice not to have to rely so much on that git Griphook, though," he added, turning his mind back to the additional member to their group.

Harry finished packing his backpack and zipped it shut before swinging it onto his shoulders. The other two grabbed their bags and followed him out of the room and down the stairs. Griphook and Fleur were sitting on a couch downstairs, looking like the most mismatched members of a waiting room.

As the trio reached them, Griphook and Fleur rose from the couch silently and followed them out the door. They walked several metres away from the cottage before Harry put a hand on Hermione's shoulder from behind. Ron grabbed her forearm. Griphook and Fleur exchanged glances before Griphook awkwardly grabbed Hermione's other arm. Fleur moved forward, facing Hermione, and looped an arm around her waist. Their faces were so close Hermione could see her long lashes again. But she looked so different to her wedding day. Her hopeful, happy face was icy and sad. Hermione pushed the memory of the wedding from her mind and focussed on their location before apparating them all with a loud _pop._


	3. Chapter 3

To everyone's horror, they landed metres away from a group of Snatchers. The group froze as Harry deftly pulled out his invisibility cloak, throwing it over them, although it was struggling to hide them all. Hermione let out a small yelp of surprise as Fleur released her waist and slipped out from under the cloak, breezing confidently towards the Snatchers.

The Snatchers were facing the other way, a tall skinny man in his fifties with a grey buzzcut and the other two in their twenties. One was a heavy set boy with dark, lanky greasy hair, and the other was a pale, feral-looking witch with blue hair pulled into a topknot and an undercut.

The trio and Griphook crouched, frozen in fear as they watched Fleur sway towards the Snatchers. Her long silver-blonde hair fluttered behind her and seemed to shine more with each step. In fact, everything about her was becoming more radiant…

"Of course, the Veela is using her thrall," Griphook hissed to the others.

Sure enough, as the Snatchers whirled around at the sound of footsteps, their faces slacked at the sight of Fleur.

"Bonjour," Fleur purred in a friendly tone, stopping in front of the Snatchers, "Are you fighting in ze war?" She was hamming up her French accent for them.

"Uh, yeah, we are," said the heavy set boy, puffing his chest out, "You could say we're soldiers, really."

"We're dangerous sorts, love" added the skinny older man, flashing a leering gummy smile at Fleur.

"Oh, zat sounds so impressive," Fleur giggled, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She waved her hand meaningfully behind her back. The trio and Griphook started painstakingly moving backwards under the invisibility cloak, trying their best to move without creating any noise.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" the blue haired witch said suspiciously, raising her wand at Fleur.

"Oh, simply enjoying ze countryside of ze United Kingdom," Fleur said cheerfully, moving closer to the witch, "You know, ze English 'ave ze most attractive accents…" she purred, putting her hand on top of the witch's hand that was clutching the wand.

"R-really?" Stuttered the blue-haired witch, a blush rising on her cheeks.

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Griphook were moving more rapidly now, almost entirely out of earshot of the Snatchers. Hermione's heart was in her throat at how close they all were to being caught.

"Really," purred Fleur, leaning forward and slowly kissing the blue-haired witch on each cheek. The old man gurgled, his eyes widening. The heavy set boy dropped both his jaw and his wand. The trio and Griphook took this opportunity to break into a full run, making it up and over the hill.

* * *

Harry and Ron were setting up the tent and campsite while a resentful Griphook sat on a nearby rock and watched them. Hermione was pacing around the area, beginning her incantations to protect them. She was nervous because she knew she could only get so far before Fleur would be unable to get through. However, she had only got about a third of the way through when the blonde witch appeared through the trees, calmly walking towards them.

"Fleur!" Hermione exclaimed, running forward to wrap her arms around the blonde witch. Fleur was startled, but returned the embrace. Hermione buried her head in Fleur's hair, relieved that she had got away from the Snatchers unscathed. She breathed in the familiar scent of vanilla and flowers, before pulling away awkwardly, realizing they had been hugging for some time now.

"What happened?" Harry said, pausing with the tent and looking up in relief.

"I gave them all a fake name and address to owl me at and then told them I had seen some people hiking in the opposite direction to where you were heading," Fleur said with a proud smirk, "They all ran off quite fast to show me how skilled they were at tracking."

Hermione resumed her incantations quickly as the others congratulated Fleur. Fleur walked over to join them in setting up the campsite, starting to gather dry wood for a fire.

The usually spacious (for three) tent was now a little cramped with their two additional travelers. Griphook ambled in and crankily slammed his small satchel on the bottom bunk of the bunk beds in one room. Harry and Ron exchanged displeased looks before hoisting both of their backpacks on the top bunk.

Hermione had been sleeping on the fold out couch in the other room of the tent. Fleur walked up beside her, observing the creaky fold out with disdain.

"I guess I will have to share this… contraption… with you then, Hermione," she said sulkily.

"You must have known it wouldn't exactly be glamorous camping," Hermione said with a chuckle. Fleur fixed her with a haughty look.

"Non, I have never been camping!" she replied, "How was I supposed to know it was so dirty and dilapidated?"

"So you haven't had camp food before?" Hermione asked, trying to suppress a laugh. Suddenly the beautiful French witch was no longer intimidating, and was instead a curious and amusing woman.

"It is different to normal food?" Fleur asked innocently, raising her eyebrows. Hermione laughed in spite of herself, waving Fleur over to help her gather some old tins and pans to take out to the campfire.

* * *

They had just finished dinner and Fleur was quietly tending to Hermione's wounds in front of the campfire. The light was dying out and a silence had fallen over the small group. None of them wanted to talk about the planned break into Gringotts. Now they were on the road, the reality was scary.

Ron pulled out a box of beer and walked around the camp circle, handing out warm bottles. Fleur took one and scrunched her nose up before waving her wand quickly to chill the bottle. Ron looked enviously at the thick condensation on the bottle.

"'Mione, we could have been drinking chilled beer this ENTIRE time?" he exclaimed.

"You never asked," Hermione said, wincing as Fleur resumed wrapping a fresh bandage around her arm. Ron shook his head in disgust.

They all sat around, watching the sky slowly turn to dark, sipping on beers. Fleur taught the boys the spell to chill their beer and they found themselves far more willing to indulge in the beverages.

"Well," Harry said, clapping his hands after his fifth beer, "How about we take our minds off our inevitable grisly deaths from breaking into the strongest wizarding bank?" Hermione threw a bottle cap at him.

"Harry, none of us were thinking that until you said it," she said, irritated.

"Nah, nah, he's right" Ron said, swinging an arm around Griphook amiably, "I know, lets play Truth or Dare."

"Ronald, we aren't thirteen years old anymore," Hermione said crankily, but Harry was already nodding and urging the others to join.

"Oi, okay, Griphook, you start, mate," Ron said to the cranky little goblin beside him.

"Fine. Truth or dare, Potter?" Griphook asked cunningly.

"You can't ask me for the sword of Gryffindor, mate." Harry said laughing, "But, dare,"

Griphook frowned, obviously foiled in his latest attempt to get his hands on the sword.

"Fine. I dare you to let me touch your scar," Griphook said, peering curiously at Harry's forehead. Harry shrugged and nodded. The short Goblin clambered down from his seat and ambled slowly over to Harry. Harry bent his head down and Griphook ran a long creepy finger down his scar, fascinated.

"Okay, that's enough of that," Harry said, looking a little creeped out and sitting up again, "Ron, truth or dare." He asked, swigging at his beer.

"Erm… truth…" Ron said finally, after much deliberation. Harry looked gleeful.

"Okay, tell us the weird thing Lavender made you do when you were dating," Harry asked. Hermione looked up with interest. She had never heard of this before. Ron turned a dark scarlet, spluttering.

"Erm, she, uh… ugh…" Ron stumbled, blushing harder and pausing for large swigs of his drink, "…she got me to wear her underwear to class under my clothes…" he said covering his face with a hand.

Harry and Hermione burst into raucous laughter, tears streaming down their faces. Fleur spat out her mouthful of beer, she had not expected that from the clumsy younger brother of Bill. Even Griphook was smirking, to Ron's annoyance.

"All right, all right," Ron said, clearing his throat and waving his hand at them, "Next one, Fleur, truth or dare,"

The laughter died down as Fleur considered this. She arched a perfect eyebrow before replying in her calm, melodic voice.

"Dare."

Ron's eyes widened and glazed over, his words stumbling out excitedly, "Okay, I dare you to make out with—"

Harry interjected, "This is your brother's wife you're talking to, mate," Ron paused, a little crestfallen. His eyes widened again as he got another idea.

"Hermione!" he said, looking excitedly from one witch to another. Hermione groaned. Ron could be such a perv sometimes. Hermione looked to Harry for back up, but to her surprise, Harry was looking at Fleur, a curious look on his face.

"Fine," Fleur said dismissively. Hermione felt her stomach pang. Despite being outed all those years ago at school by that snoop Ginny, she had never actually kissed a girl before. Let alone a girl that looked like Fleur Delacour. She turned to face Fleur, trying to hide the slight tremble in her.

Fleur appeared unphased, lifting a hand up to cup Hermione's face quickly and leaning in. Hermione could see those long dark eyelashes again, flickering over those deep blue eyes. Her gaze moved down to Fleur's plump pink lips. Before she could register it, Fleur had moved in and pressed her lips against hers. Hermione opened her mouth a little in surprise at the softness of Fleur's lips, and Fleur's tongue slipped inside her mouth, gliding against her own tongue. She felt a deep jolt of arousal pang within her. Fleur pulled away as suddenly as she had started the kiss, and leant back calmly in her seat.

Hermione gaped at her. She could not believe how much that kiss had affected her. Surely Fleur could not have been on the other side of such a kiss and felt nothing? But Fleur's face was unreadable. Hermione looked at the boys who looked just as flustered as her.

"Blimey…" Ron sighed.

"Okay, Hermione, truth or dare?" Fleur said, a smile playing at her lips.

Hermione instinctively selected truth, knowing that she was generally less afraid of revealing knowledge than she was of being dragged into doing something stupid.

"I once heard Ginny teasing you about a shoebox of photos you kept under your bed for your, ah, private time," Fleur laughed, "What wizarding world celebrities made the cut? You can leave out any muggle ones since none of us will know them…"

Hermione blushed heavily as Harry and Ron burst into laughter, relishing the awkwardness that Hermione was in right now.

"Erm, most of the Holyhead Harpies quidditch team…" Hermione said uncomfortably, "Elizabeth Gurgodich, the auror… Henrietta Pilkington, another auror…" she descended into unintelligible mumbles.

"Sorry?" Fleur said, cocking her head to one side.

"Erm… Maybe some Triwizard Tournament articles… about… erm… you…" Hermione said, looking at her shoes and thoroughly hating this game.

Harry started choking he was laughing so hard. Fleur looked at the boys laughing at Hermione's discomfort and then looked at Hermione, beet red, staring awkwardly at her shoes.

"Ah, well I do remember thinking you looked quite cute when I saw you at Hogwarts, how funny…" Fleur said with a smile. Harry and Ron abruptly stopped laughing, surprised. Hermione looked up again, blushing harder but relieved that whether Fleur had meant it out of pity or genuinely, it had shut up the boys.

"Truth or dare, Harry," Hermione said, regaining her composure.

Harry leant back cockily in his seat, putting his arms behind his head, "Either one doesn't really bother me. Truth."

Hermione smirked. Now was her chance to get Harry back for laughing at hers and Ron's discomfort and dish him a little taste of his own medicine.

"So… we all know the story of how McGonagall caught Ginny having sex…" Hermione began, and Harry paled, "But how exactly did you come to know that juicy little tidbit of gossip, Harry?"

Harry's smile fell off his face and he took a nervous sip of his beer.

"Well… erm, it so happens I knew about it because I happened to be there…" Harry said awkwardly.

"And where were you Harry?" Hermione said with a smirk.

"Erm, I happened to also be in the cupboard that Ginny was in…"

"Oh wow, you must have had a good look at the twat that was in there with her," Ron said with a chuckle, before it dawned on his face, "Wait a second… HARRY?"

Harry grimaced, "I might have been the only other person in the cupboard with Ginny…"

With a roar, Ron pushed Harry out of his chair and the two began to wrestle on the ground, half playing, half serious. With that, it was now time for bed, and the others retreated into the tent to ready themselves.

Hermione sighed and stretched, looking at the fold out couch and remembering all the nights she had spent sleeping on it so far. She would miss the comforts of Shell Cottage. She looked up at Fleur, who was brushing her long silver-blonde hair carefully. Her beautiful face was tinged with sadness again and Hermione felt a pang in her stomach. She sighed softly and put her brush down before climbing into bed, her back to Hermione. Hermione put out the lamps and climbed into the other side of the bed carefully, trying not to disturb Fleur. However, as she got in, she remembered how saggy in the middle the old fold out was, and felt herself slide down into the centre of the bed.

Hermione was glad it was dark so Fleur couldn't see her blushing. Her face was lost in a mane of vanilla scented silver-blonde hair, and she was painfully aware of Fleur's ass pressed against her hips.

"Erm… sorry…" Hermione mumbled awkwardly, pulling herself away. Fleur didn't respond. Hermione rolled onto her back and stared up into the darkness, playing with the edge of the bandage on her arm. She couldn't get to sleep. She was afraid of the nightmares that might come. Of Malfoy Manor and Bellatrix and the knife. She flinched at the memory. She tried to turn her mind to other things to calm herself down. Remembering each chapter of Hogwarts: A History and mentally reciting the chapter titles in order. She had just about finished her second cycle of meditatively reciting the chapters when she heard a quiet sniffle. Fleur was crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, having a horrible week at work, but at least I have Fleurmione to cheer me up. On that note, if you're reading this PLEASE consider penning your own Fleurmione fic and posting it- no matter how short or terrible you might think it may be. I'm almost running out of material to read!**

* * *

Hermione woke up with a flail. She had finally fallen asleep only to be back in Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix Lestrange slowly pacing towards her with her poisonous dagger. She was confused. She didn't know where she was. It was dark and she could feel arms around her from behind. She thrashed and the arms tightened their grip. A low velvety voice started murmuring in French to her. Hermione became aware of the aroma of vanilla and flowers and relaxed. It was just Fleur.

"Hermione, you're safe…" Fleur murmured sleepily, finally switching to English. Hermione relaxed further, leaning her back against Fleur. Fleur murmured something else unintelligible before presumably falling asleep. Hermione was still trembling slightly, covered in cold sweat, heart beating hard. But her breathing had already returned to normal and she was feeling safe. Hermione stared into the darkness, feeling her heartbeat slow and the trembles ease. Eventually, her eyes began to feel heavy again and she drifted off.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning, aware that Fleur was still spooning her. Without the after effects of a recent night terror, Hermione was suddenly painfully aware of the feeling of Fleur's body pressed against her. Her breasts were pressed against her back and she could feel Fleur's breath lightly brushing her ear. Hermione felt a blush rise in her cheeks. Years ago in the midst of her hazy pubescent crush on Fleur, Hermione never would have imagined in a million years that she would actually end up in this position with her. Fleur sighed in her sleep and shifted, moving her hips against Hermione. Hermione felt a jolt of arousal course through her, a dampness developing between her legs. She looked down at Fleur's hand and saw her wedding ring staring back at her, the arousal suddenly replaced by guilt. Fleur was asleep, married, and straight. Hermione reluctantly pulled herself from Fleur's arms and out of the fold out bed. Fleur made a mumbled sulky noise and pulled a pillow over to hug. Hermione smiled. Fleur often seemed like an intimidating ice queen, but in the depths of sleep she was adorable.

Hermione grabbed her bag and padded outside. There was morning dew on the ground. As she walked away from the tent her feet began to turn numb with the coldness of the grass, but she welcomed it. She moved behind some trees and carefully got changed before returning to the clearing to stare out at the serene nature around her. She sat on a rock, staring at a small pond nearby. She heard the rustling of long grass behind her and Harry came to sit on the rock beside her.

"So after all these years you finally got Fleur Delacour in bed," Harry joked and Hermione swatted him hard.

"Oi!" Harry laughed, rubbing his arm where she had hit him, "I guess that would have been the benefit of us remaining in the muggle world instead of Hogwarts, being able to rely on the internet instead of newspapers and magazines."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but it was strangely comforting talking to someone else who had been raised as a muggle before Hogwarts. Harry was pulling at some moss on the side of the rock. Hermione sighed heavily.

"I can't seem to stop having nightmares…" she said, still looking at the pond. She could feel Harry's green eyes on her, concerned. He took her hand, raising her arm and looking at the bandage where Bellatrix had inflicted the nastiest damage. They never talked about the word that Bellatrix had carved into her arm. It was too horrible.

"Sometimes I have nightmares about what would have happened to you if we never got out…" Harry said lowering her arm again and blinking hard. Hermione turned her gaze to him. It was very unlike Harry to be blinking back tears.

"Sometimes I feel like real life is a nightmare these days…" Harry continued, swallowing heavily. Hermione squeezed his hand.

"That's why nights like last night are so important," she said, smiling, "Moments of normality that remind us of who we are outside of this war."

Harry gave a small smile back and they pushed themselves off the rocks and made their way back to the tent. Ron was sitting outside at the campfire, making a disastrous attempt at breakfast and trying to wave away a darting Griphook who was loudly lecturing on the attempts. Harry sat down on a log next to them, laughing. Hermione was right, the familiarity of Ron bungling cooking cheered him up and made him feel more like himself.

Hermione's bandaged arm was beginning to throb and she entered the tent, eager to find the ointments and potions for her morning treatment. Fleur was inside, straightening up the now folded up couch. Hermione tried to restrain a smirk. Fleur was carefully arranging cushions and a throw and tilting her head to one side to observe how it looked.

"You really aren't cut out for camping, are you?" Hermione said with a chuckle. Fleur turned around and Hermione briefly felt the air sucked out of her lungs. Fleur was a beautiful girl, but this morning she was looking particularly radiant. Her long silver-blonde hair was loose and she was wearing tight black jeans, black laced boots and a tight white top under a forest green peacoat. Her lips were light pink and Hermione couldn't quite tell if she was wearing makeup or was naturally this stunning. These pink lips pulled themselves into a pout as Fleur crossed her arms.

"I was just making it look a little more inviting," Fleur said defensively. Her face softened as she noticed Hermione clenching the hand on her bandaged arm.

"Merde, Hermione, you're overdue for your healing," she said, pulling Hermione by her good arm to sit down on the couch. She expertly unwound the bandage before pulling her bag closer. Hermione couldn't look at the word carved into her arm, instead focusing on the ceiling of the tent. She felt a sharp sear of pain as Fleur began spreading the ointment on her wounds. She had a sharp intake of breath.

Fleur made a soothing noise and Hermione dared to look at Fleur's face hovering above her arm. Her long dark eyelashes were covering her eyes as she looked down. Hermione could feel her breath on her arm, a soothing presence amongst the pain. Fleur's fingers brushed a particularly deep part of the cut and Hermione made a hiss of pain, turning her gaze to the ceiling of the tent again. But the worst was done, and Fleur was already bandaging her arm again. She handed Hermione a small vial of potion to drink, smiling encouragingly. Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach despite herself, and frowned at the re-emergence of her stupid schoolgirl crush.

Hermione finished the bitter potion with a quick gulp and a grimace, handing the vial back to Fleur. "It will become less painful with time, Hermione, I promise," Fleur said, sweeping in to gently kiss Hermione on the cheek before rising. As her back turned, Hermione broke out in a blush, not helped by the hypnotizing sway of Fleur's hips as she exited the tent.

* * *

Once breakfast was over and the equipment packed up, the group embarked on a day full of walking. To Hermione's surprise, Fleur took to this well, often striding ahead or climbing ridges or rocks along their path, showing off her her athleticism.

"Wonder why Bill didn't come…" Ron said from beside Hermione, also watching Fleur ahead. Hermione kept her face neutral, remembering Bill and Tonks outside Shell Cottage, and Fleur's tears the night before.

By the latter part of the day, conversation had died out, replaced by morose thoughts. The sky was a dark grey, almost reflecting the group's moods, and soon fat drops of rain began to fall.

They continued striding forward as the rain intensified, hunching their shoulders against it. Eventually they started walking through a forest again, partially blocking them from the rain. Hermione was thinking ahead to the Gringotts heist, her stomach clenching at the prospect of using a polyjuice potion to become Bellatrix. It was bad enough she saw her frequently in her nightmares, she wasn't sure how she would deal with seeing her reflection staring back at her in a mirror. Hermione must have been lost in her thoughts because she didn't see the thick tree root protruding from the forest floor. Her foot hooked into it and she tripped, falling painfully on her side before rolling down a slope and into a clearing.

The wind was knocked out of her and she was seeing stars. Suddenly she wasn't just seeing stars, she was seeing an angel. No, not an angel. Fleur. Fleur was leaning over her, moving her arms around her, looking concerned.

"Hermione, are you okay?" she said, her voice constricted with concern. She looked over her shoulder at the boys, who were hovering behind her. "Maybe we should set up camp here for the night," she suggested softly, and the boys nodded, turning to set up the tent in the clearing. Fleur turned back to Hermione.

"Are you okay?" Fleur repeated. Hermione nodded slowly, overwhelmed by being in Fleur's arms again. Fleur's silver-blonde hair was wet and hanging from her, but she still looked beautiful. Her skin was wet from the rain and, to Hermione's dismay, she could see the definite outline of a lacy bra through Fleur's wet top. She blushed heavily. Fleur seemed to sense her awkwardness and released her, offering a hand to pull her up instead.

They quickly put up the wards and barriers before heading back to the newly set up tent. Harry and Ron were stretching, shooting dark looks at Griphook who had been leaning against a log the entire time.

Ron ran a hand through his sopping hair. "Bloody hell," he sighed, "Not the best day on the road so far… but I suppose not the worst either." Harry smiled. It wasn't the worst by far. He reached into his backpack, unzipping it and having a good rummage.

"Well, it has stopped raining…" he said, rummaging, "So we may as well go search for some dry firewood amongst the trees… and…" he withdrew his hand, triumphant, clutching a large bottle of whisky. Ron clapped him on the back.

"Okay, you lot can stay here minding the camp," Harry said, nodding at Fleur and Hermione. Ron glared at Griphook, "You're coming though, mate," he added. The boys headed off into the forest.

Hermione quietly opened her bag, pulling out a collection of lawn chairs. Fleur smirked. "You really are the master of the extendable charm," she said, before turning her wand to herself and drying herself off. She flicked it at Hermione, drying her too. They sat down in the lawn chairs beside each other. Fleur opening the bottle of whisky and poured them a couple of tumblers each.

Hermione took a small sip, raising her eyebrows as Fleur took a large gulp. They sat in silence for a moment.

"So why did you decide to join us?" Hermione asked, finally wanting to know. Fleur took another big gulp of whisky, scrunching up her nose at the taste.

"Well… you are not yet fully healed and I worry about you…" Fleur said, the faint blush playing at her cheeks showing that she was at least truthful about that part. But Hermione knew there was more, and kept looking at her, waiting for her to continue.

Fleur sighed, "And I don't think there is much left for me at Shell Cottage," she said. Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"Hermione, I know you saw, just as well as I did," Fleur said, her voice exasperated and tired.

"But is it beyond fixing?" Hermione asked, her eyes moving to the wedding ring on Fleur's finger.

"I think it has been beyond fixing for a while…" Fleur said sadly, looking down at her drink, "We haven't been sleeping in the same bed for many months…"

There was a crunch from nearby and they could hear the boys' voices as they approached the campsite.

"Well," Fleur said, sipping at her drink again, "Shall we move to more pleasant topics?"

The boys returned, a fire was set going, and the whisky flowed heavily. Hermione noticed that Fleur was indulging heavily in the drink. By the end of the night, she was unsteady on her feet, and Hermione leapt up to grab her arm.

"I think its time you went to bed…" Hermione murmured, leading Fleur into the tent. At that, Harry extinguished the fire and him and Ron moved inside to join Griphook in the room with the bunk.

Hermione pulled out the fold out bed and sat Fleur carefully on it, moving to collect a glass and fill it with water.

"Here, drink up," Hermione said softly, pushing it into Fleur's hands. Fleur giggled drunkenly.

"I guess you are ze nurse now, 'Ermione," she said, her accent thickening with her drunkenness. Hermione smiled and nudged her to drink the water, which she willingly did. Hermione moved to brush her teeth and get changed into her pyjamas, before returning to back to the fold out and climbing into bed.

"Okay, Fleur, time for bed," Hermione said to the drunk French witch, who was sitting cross legged on the bed, playing with her hair.

"Non, plus de whisky," Fleur said, giggling again.

"Ah, you say that now, Fleur, but you won't be laughing tomorrow when you have to walk all day hungover," Hermione said, and the French witch pouted.

"Fine," Fleur said, standing clumsily and taking her pants off. Hermione tried not to look at her ass, but as Fleur turned, she caught Hermione's gaze and smiled widely.

"Ah," she giggled, "Does real life live up to ze pictures you 'ad under your bed at 'Ogwarts?" Fleur teased in her melodic voice. Hermione blushed. Fleur clambered onto the bed, straddling Hermione. Hermione was grateful for the covers separating her from feeling Fleur even closer against her.

"I-I'm not sure anything quite lives up to you in person, Fleur," Hermione said in a constricted voice. Fleur gave a coy smile.

"Do you zink I'm beautiful?" she said, arching an eyebrow. Hermione blushed harder, overwhelmed by the blonde beauty straddling her.

"Fleur… you're magnificent…" Hermione whispered breathlessly. Fleur moved her hands slowly to the hem of her shirt, before pulling it slowly off. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Fleur was now just in her lingerie, straddling her.

"This has to be a dream…" Hermione muttered under her breath, but judging from Fleur's widening smile, she had heard her.

"Would I be enough for you?" Fleur asked, her smile faltering, and Hermione was crashed back to reality. Fleur was drunk and in a bad place. Hermione shook her head and pulled Fleur off her before wrapping her in her arms.

"What Bill did to you was awful, but don't ever think that means you're not enough…" Hermione said, as Fleur began to cry. It was a jarring sight, far more surprising than hearing Fleur quietly cry the previous night. Fleur's face was still beautiful, but it was broken with tears. But Hermione only saw it for a moment before Fleur burrowed her face into Hermione's shoulder, shaking with sobs.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke with Fleur still in her arms. She was relieved that she had slept through without any night terrors. Fleur stirred a little in her arms, and Hermione's attention turned to the blonde beauty nestled against her. For once, her first reaction wasn't arousal, she felt a pang of sadness for Fleur. She had been so hopeful on her wedding day, she didn't deserve to have her happiness snatched from her. If it had been Hermione, she never would have cheated on Fleur, not in a million years… She scrunched her eyes shut, banishing the thought. It wasn't her though, it was Bill. Bill who Fleur loved.

Fleur stirred again and opened her eyes, her sapphire orbs staring deeply into Hermione's.

"Hermione…?" she asked sleepily, before wincing.

"I told you that you would end up with a hangover," Hermione said, chuckling lightly.

"Oh, merde," Fleur said, rolling away from Hermione and onto her back. She covered her face with her hands, the previous night's memories returning to her.

"Hey," Hermione chuckled, rolling onto her side to rest on an elbow, "Its okay, its all forgotten."

Fleur didn't move her hands from her face and groaned. "Argh, its not okay Hermione," she said, somewhat muffled by her hands, "I'm sorry, I know the effect my looks have have on those attracted to women…"

"I'm sorry?" Hermione said, unable to resist teasing the ailing Veela, "Are you apologizing for being 'too beautiful'? I forgot the famous ego of Fleur Delacour…"

This at least earned a snort from the blonde, who slowly removed her hands from her face, "oh leave me alone, Granger," she said with a smile.

Hermione smiled back. It was strange, she had always found Fleur intimidating or icy at the best of times, but over the course of this trip, it seemed they had finally broken through to being able to be at ease around each other.


	5. Chapter 5

The day involved another long trek through the forest, and so did the next day. The danger of Gringotts being nestled in such a heavily populated area meant that they hadn't been able to risk apparating anywhere nearby. As such, their fates were resigned to endless days of picking carefully through the countryside on the way to the old goblin bank.

As they were moving into their second week of camping around the countryside, slowly moving closer to the city, Hermione was amused by how much Fleur had taken to the lifestyle. She still pouted frequently at the prospect of sleeping in a tent for the unforeseen future, and still wasn't the greatest fan of camp-food, but she took to each day with the same confident ease that she had approached the Triwizard Tournament with all those years ago. This certainly wasn't helping the re-emergence of Hermione's teen crush, but it did make her feel better to see that Fleur was cheering up a bit more each day.

Truth be told, Fleur's proud confidence was having a good effect on the others too. Previously on the road, particularly when they were burdened by the horcrux necklace, they had been plagued with doubts and worries. Maybe it was Fleur's Veela thrall, or maybe it was just the daily influence of her quiet ego rubbing off on the others.

Today, Ron was happily swinging a thick branch through the air, visualizing horcruxes as he used it to smash pinecones, whistling tunelessly. Griphook was uncharacteristically positive too, chattering amiably with Harry about the sword of Gryffindor and the slaying of the basilisk back in Harry's second year.

Today Hermione was trailing behind the others, Fleur often beside her, sometimes flitting away to leap up onto fallen trees and rocks along the way. At the moment, she was walking up the trunk of a very large fallen tree, and was nimbly stepping well above Hermione when she gasped. She had misjudged a step, slipped on a mossy patch of the trunk and was lurching towards the ground. Quick as a flash, Hermione whipped out her wand and levitated Fleur safely to the ground, reaching out a hand to touch her shoulder when she landed.

"Watch out, Fleur, that ego of yours can be dangerous," Hermione laughed, and Fleur pouted at her, shoving lightly.

"What would I do without you, Hermione," Fleur said, smiling, and Hermione felt her heart swell with happiness even though she knew Fleur was just joking around.

They walked together in the sunshine for a while, watching Ron ahead swinging his branch at rogue pinecones.

"I never imagined you… being so normal…" Hermione said easily. Being in each other's faces all day every day had brought with it a sense of easiness for talking about almost anything.

"Quoi?" Fleur replied, quirking an eyebrow. Hermione was still mystified at how everything down to her eyebrows were still incredibly groomed while into the second week of camping.

"Just… at the Triwizard Tournament… and even at the Weasleys, you always seemed so intimidating," Hermione said, struggling to put it into words. Fleur smirked.

"That was probably just your crush," Fleur smiled, teasing Hermione about the pictures of her for the umpteenth time of the trip.

"No, that's not it," Hermione said, lost in thought for a moment, "Otherwise I would still find you…" She suddenly realized she was talking out loud and blushed heavily before changing tack. "I mean, you just seem less serious these days," Hermione settled on, finally, "Even though we're in the middle of a war, you're somehow more relaxed than I've ever seen you."

Fleur looked thoughtful for a moment, her face unreadable, before a small smile appeared, "I guess I just finally feel free… No expectations or trying to make things work that don't." She turned to look at Hermione, momentarily disarming her with those sparkling blue eyes, "And it really isn't hard to be myself around you, Hermione."

There was another dull _thwack!_ as Ron hit another pinecone.

The back of Hermione's hand brushed against the back of Fleur's and she felt another blush skate across her face. She hoped the blonde witch wasn't looking at her.

"How do your parents feel about you staying in the UK during the war?" Hermione asked, suddenly curious. Fleur sighed, before launching into a long explanation of the difficult relationship with her proud parents, but how much she terribly missed Gabrielle. About how much she wanted to help the Order, but about how much it pained her to worry her family.

"But what about your family, Hermione?" Fleur said, realizing she had indulged in talking about herself for a long distance of their walk now. Hermione was silent for a while, the smile slowly fading from her face.

"They're… they're safe…" Hermione said, finding the topic still a little raw, "I obliviated their memories and sent them to Australia, well away from the war."

"Hermione, you didn't…" Fleur gasped, shocked that Hermione could be go to such lengths.

"You _know_ what they think about Muggle-Borns, Fleur," Hermione said bitterly, and Fleur nodded.

"Similar to their sentiments towards 'Half-Breeds,'" Fleur said icily. By now Hermione was learning that Fleur's icy exterior was her safety blanket, retreating into it when she felt uncomfortable.

"You're only a quarter Veela though, right?" Hermione asked curiously, "Do people really care?"

"You would be surprised," Fleur responded coolly, again, deliberately setting her face as if she did not care.

Hermione kicked one of the battered pinecones left in Ron's wake on the ground.

"We make quite the appealing pairing for Death Eaters, don't we?" said Fleur, shaking her head. Hermione blushed heavily, trying to stop her mind from interpreting that as meaning a perceived couple.

Hermione changed the subject quickly from Death Eaters, not wanting to bring the mood down any further, and suddenly started talking about how she missed Charms and Transfiguration classes at Hogwarts. Fleur's face lit up.

"Merde, I love Charms and Transfiguration! Those were my two favourite classes too!"

Fleur immediately delved into a story about trying to teach herself a very advanced and complicated Charm to make objects only visible to her, but had somehow only succeeded in making a good portion of her hair on one side invisible.

"To this day, I have no idea how I managed that!" Fleur exclaimed, as Hermione was almost in tears with laughter.

"Its not funny, Hermione!" Fleur pouted, "We had our class photos the next day and I could not figure out how to fix my hair, so I ended up having a bald patch on one side in my class photo that year!"

At this Hermione was almost doubled over with laughing, wiping tears away as she straightened herself up to look at the sulky French witch.

"Oh come on, Fleur, I'm sure even partially bald you can't help but look stunning," Hermione choked out as she tried to regain her composure. This seemed to mildly appease the blonde witch, who smiled haughtily.

"Well, I do think I somewhat managed to pull the look together," she said with a proud little smile. Hermione dissolved into laughter again and Fleur swatted her.

The sun was setting when they reached their next camping spot. This time the boys offered to do the tiresome routine of wards and barriers around the site while Hermione and Fleur set up the tent. They made short work of the tent, Hermione soon turning to set up the campfire space while Fleur roamed off in search of dry firewood.

Hermione pulled out the rickety camp chairs from her bag, watching Griphook skulk behind Harry and Ron in the distance as they set up the wards for the evening. Her mind turned to Fleur. Over the past two weeks on the road, her crush on the older witch had flourished exponentially. It seemed each day she was discovering an entirely new side to the blonde Veela. She had finished setting up the chairs and decided to go and join Fleur in the search for firewood. Embarrassingly, she was already missing her.

Hermione stepped carefully between rotting branches and rocks. _How far could she have gone?_ Hermione thought, confused as she got further away from the campsite. Suddenly she saw a red flash ahead, and something hit her in the chest. She grabbed it reflexively with her hand before it fell to the ground. It was Fleur's wand.

Hermione broke into an awkward half-run, stumbling over the rough forest floor to try to make it to where the light had come from. Quickly, painfully wrenching her way through some mossy and slippery rocks, she came to a small clearing where there was a tall skinny man with a grey buzzcut. It was the Snatcher Fleur had used her thrall on soon after they had set out.

The man was pinning Fleur against a large tree, his hand clenched around her throat. His other hand held his wand pressed against her jaw. Fleur's face was pale and she was making quiet gasps, struggling to breathe.

"I know what you are," the man growled, oblivious to Hermione, "You aren't human at all… You're a _creature_ ," he spat with disgust. Fleur's hands were scratching desperately at the man's hands, drawing blood, but unphasing the Snatcher.

A purple mist drifted around the man before he wrenched his hands back from Fleur. Fleur dropped heavily to her knees on the forest floor, spluttering and coughing.

The man was furiously slapping at his skin, which was swarming with spiders.

"Fuck! Get off!" he wailed, slapping every spot he could reach with terror.

Hermione slowly walked in front of him, her face contorted with rage.

"Do the others know you're here?" Hermione hissed at him. He ignored her and continued swatting and scratching at the spiders. Hermione swiftly jerked her wand and they enlarged. The man shrieked.

"No! No, I came searching for her around the countryside… only to discover she was… _inhuman…_ " He yelped bitterly between swats.

"She's more human than you…" Hermione said darkly, before stepping forward with her wand raised, "Obliviate."


	6. Chapter 6

After Hermione had wiped the Snatcher's memory and sent him stumbling off, she wrenched a still gasping Fleur back to the campsite where she frantically corralled everyone. It hadn't even been an hour before they had apparated away to beside a muggle camping park and off to set up a new campsite in the nearby hills. By this time, everyone's legs were aching and they were eager for an explanation.

Hermione pulled out the deck chairs, igniting the dry firewood she had gathered for their new site, and handed out beers to Harry, Griphook and Ron, explaining what had happened in a low voice. They nodded, now understanding the hurried move and why Fleur had retired to bed early.

Hermione walked back into the tent, surprised to find Fleur sitting up in bed, cross-legged, reading a thick book. Her throat was bearing a choker of fresh bruises, but she seemed otherwise icy and unbothered.

"Funny time to catch up on your reading…" Hermione said, clearing her throat to announce her presence. Fleur raised her eyes from the book, briefly frowning at the interruption before smiling as she realised it was Hermione.

"I want to learn wandless magic," Fleur said curtly, before turning her eyes back to the book.

"Wandless!" Hermione exclaimed, "Do you know how complex and advanced that is, Fleur?!"

Fleur raised her eyes again, fixing Hermione with a thoroughly unimpressed look.

"Hermione, I was a Triwizard Champion, finished top of my class at Beauxbatons, and mastered wordless magic in my final year of school," Fleur said proudly, "I think I can master wandless magic."

Hermione laughed at the classic haughtiness of Fleur Delacour, "Well, good to see your ego wasn't damaged in the attack," she retorted. Fleur's face softened into a smile and she gave a soft laugh, before wincing and reaching for her throat.

Hermione stopped laughing and quickly clambered onto the fold out bed, hooking her bag from the ground nearby. She deftly rummaged through the bag before producing a vial of healing potion that Fleur had previously mixed for her healing from Malfoy Manor. "Looks like you need this back," Hermione murmured, passing it carefully to Fleur. Fleur pulled a face and unstoppered the vial, before swallowing it in one.

"Merde, I forgot how awful these taste," she groaned, but her bruises were already starting to fade with the advanced healing rate of the potion. Hermione aimed her wand carefully at the bruises, noticing Fleur's slight flinch, and cast a quick spell to aid the healing of the bruises too. Within moments, the neck was a smooth, soft and unmarked as it usually was, and Fleur looked in better spirits.

"I'm guessing the sudden study project on wandless magic has something to do with what happened this evening?" Hermione asked softly, stretching back on the bed. To her dismay, Fleur moved close to her, wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist and resting her head on her shoulder.

"I've never been wandless in a situation like that before…" Fleur said softly, her voice betraying her vulnerability, "If you hadn't found me…"

Hermione put her arm around Fleur comfortingly, "But I was… and I will be… I'm here for you, Fleur." This seemed to soothe the scared Veela, who relaxed slightly against Hermione. They lay there for a while, until Fleur fell into a light sleep. Hermione used her wand to pull a throw over the two of them and kept holding Fleur, her heart swelling at being able to comfort the blonde.

They stayed in that position until bedtime, when the boys finally marched in from their beers and into their room in the tent. Harry was the last to amble in, before taking two steps back and having a double take at the position Hermione was in, holding Fleur. He raised an eyebrow at her, before Hermione irritatedly waved a hand at him to leave.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke early, the daylight barely starting to emerge for the day. However, as she brushed her thick curls off her face, she was surprised to see Fleur already sitting up in bed reading her thick book again.

"God, and people give me a bad time about reading…" Hermione laughed sleepily. Fleur looked up with surprise before smiling.

"It seems a natural transition from wordless magic," she said triumphantly, "I mean wizarding children often cast magic before they have acquired a wand!"

"Mm, but are you smarter than a child?" Hermione teased, before getting hit with a stray pillow by Fleur.

"I'm serious, Hermione!" Fleur exclaimed sulkily, "I think it is very much do-able!" Hermione laughed at her sulkiness, before moving to sit across from her cross-legged.

"Okay then," Hermione said carefully, plucking a quill from the ground beside the pull out bed, "How about you try a wingardium leviosa on this quill?"

Fleur smiled, eager for the challenge, and shuffled into a cross-legged position across from Hermione too. Hermione carefully placed the quill on the blanket between them, before raising her gaze to watch Fleur. Fleur narrowed her eyes, intently staring at the quill. A moment passed, and nothing had happened. Hermione held back a laugh at how childish Fleur looked, silently willing the quill to move without her wand. Fleur let out a low grumble before re-focussing on the quill. She furrowed her brow and clenched her jaw, concentrating hard.

Suddenly Hermione became aware of a warm and heady feeling as Fleur's hair began to shimmer. She opened her mouth to say something, but found her mouth hanging open widely as she stared at Fleur. Fleur's eyes were a dark sapphire blue and seemed to dancing. Her dark long lashes appeared impossibly lush. Her already perfect skin was practically glowing. Hermione's eyes dragged across Fleur's perfect figure before returning to her face with its devastating jawline and high cheekbones. Her lips were pink and looked plump and inviting… What Hermione would do for one kiss of those lips… Or more… Wild visions of taking Fleur right here and now in the fold out bed burst through her mind.

 _'I'm in love with her…'_ Hermione thought suddenly, as her mouth continued to hang open. Suddenly the dark blue eyes snapped up to look at Hermione and the warm and heady feeling abruptly stopped.

"Shit, sorry Hermione!" Fleur yelped uncharacteristically, "I was trying so hard to channel my magic without a wand that I released the thrall!"

Hermione shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the compromising imagery that had been running through it as she had gazed at Fleur, "its okay, Fleur" she mumbled, rubbing her head, "lets just try to keep it from affecting that already dangerous ego of yours," she joked. Fleur pouted and swatted Hermione, "Hey! That's not the kind of reaction I expect from my thrall, Granger!"

She laughed for a moment before the smile fell off her face, "of course…" she murmured, "Veela magic is wandless magic after all… it should be no different…"

With that, Fleur turned back to the quill with renewed concentration. _'Merlin, I hope she doesn't release her thrall by accident again,'_ Hermione thought to herself, _'Or maybe I do… it was nice to let myself think those things about her guilt free…'_ Hermione was suddenly snapped out of her train of thought by the unmistakable twitching of the quill on the blanket.

"Fleur!" Hermione exclaimed loudly, and the quill stopped moving. Fleur's stare broke and she looked up at Hermione, triumphant.

"I think you should take back every mean comment you made about my ego now," Fleur said smugly.

"This doesn't mean you don't have a terrible ego, Fleur," Hermione laughed, "But this is amazing! You have to show me how to do this!"

By the time the boys had woken, Fleur had already lazily explained what she had read in her thick textbook as well as explaining how she focused her Veela magic and how that mentality could be applied to wider magic.

The overall morale of the group was a little lower at breakfast, as they prepared to start trekking towards Gringotts from a location even further away than where they had started. But they just couldn't afford to return to where the Snatchers had been.

"By now they'll've found that loony old dude," Ron said through a mouthful of porridge, "'Ts a good thing we got outta there when we did," Harry nodded his agreement, halfway through his own porridge.

Hermione, on the other hand, hadn't heard a word Ron had said. Across the campfire, Fleur was rhythmically brushing her hair, having already had her breakfast. Hermione was transfixed by her long silver-blonde mane of hair. Her mind was wandering to the thoughts that had burst into her mind while under Fleur's thrall… Truth be told, they weren't far off some of the thoughts she guiltily felt at the fringe of her mind the rest of the time she was around the French Veela. This trip was a miserable task, weeks of tramping through rough terrain on their way to an effective suicide mission. But somehow, Hermione was having the time of her life. Getting to know Fleur properly had to be one of the best experiences of Hermione's life, and she could hardly believe it was occurring in the middle of a war of all times.

Later that morning, they dutifully packed up and started out on the road again, slowly trudging in the direction of Gringotts. Ron was up ahead, having picked up a new branch to swing at plants and debris along the way. Griphook and Fleur were not far behind him, talking in low voices about the security at the bank and the best tactics for when they get deeper towards the vaults. Harry fell back to walk with Hermione at the rear of the group.

"So what was that last night?" he asked quietly, the blush on her cheeks giving away that she knew what he was referring to. He raised his eyebrows before continuing, "Do you have feelings for her? She's married… To Ron's _brother,_ 'Mione…"

Hermione looked irritable, "Harry, obviously _I know that,_ " she snapped, "She was shaken up after the attack, that's all."

Harry quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head to one side, "That's all? 'Mione, the three of us have all seen each other around girls we have feelings for… I know what you act like when you like someone."

Hermione let out a long breath. She wished Harry would let it go. "Well, its undeniable that she's incredibly stunning, Harry… But its just a stupid crush, that's all." Harry finally looked appeased and nodded, changing the subject to the mission ahead.

* * *

[ **Location:** Malfoy Manor]

Bellatrix sat at the head of the long grand table, her lank black hair flowing over her tattered black dress like tendrils. A small goblet of red wine was placed in front of her on the table, but she was distracted, playing with a sharp, menacing dagger. A dagger she had used on one Hermione Granger. Her jaw tensed furiously at the memory of that Mudblood escaping.

There was a curt knock at the double doors to the room and she coughed before screeching "Enter!" In came a ragged looking witch with blue hair and an undercut, accompanied by a squat young boy with greasy hair. They both bowed ludicrously and Bellatrix curled her lip in disgust.

"Update?" she barked, quietly enjoying the simultaneous flinch the two Snatchers had in response.

"Well, we was back in the hills, lookin' for Fern, an' we found 'im… but 'e's not all there, if you follow, me lady…" he bowed again nervously, flattening his greasy hair with a plump hand.

"Obliviated." Bellatrix deducted. Of course. She took a silent sip from her goblet, eying the two Snatchers venomously, "And what have you managed to glean from _Fern?_ " she said, not bothering to hide her disgust at the bungling Snatcher who had managed to get his memory blown out.

The blue-haired witch stepped forward at this, waving a wand briskly to levitate a small tub onto the table in front of Bellatrix. She came to stand neatly beside the table, almost managing to hide the tremble in her hand from being so close to the madwoman, before drawing a vial from her robe with a silvery, swirling memory. Bellatrix drummed the table with a hand impatiently before yanking the basin towards herself. The memory had barely been deposited in the basin when Bellatrix dove her head in.

The blue haired witch nervously stumbled back to the greasy haired wizard, waiting patiently with him.

Eventually, Bellatrix jerked her head back out of the basin, "Ah! My Mudblood, she is roaming again!" she cackled wildly, "And with a pet Veela… How interesting…"

"Sh-shall we 'ead back out there and catch 'em?" the Greasy Wizard stammered.

"She might be a Mudblood, but she isn't stupid, Callaghan," Bellatrix snapped, swinging from mirth to a quiet anger in a second, "They no doubt will have changed location again… But they will likely still be heading towards the same place, wherever that may be..."

"And Fern?" Callaghan asked tentatively, his head bowed and his eyes firmly on the floorboards. Bellatrix let out a sudden scream and plunged her dagger into the table.

"Merlin's balls, Callaghan, do you never learn?" she said furiously, baring her rotting teeth, "He's no use to us now, get rid of him."

* * *

The next two and a half weeks passed in relative monotony for the group on the road. The days blurred into walking and camping. The only silver lining was that the long days of walking were guaranteeing them all deep sleeps at night, punctuated only by nightmares.

Hermione herself, had scarcely suffered from night terrors over the last two weeks. Following the attack by the Snatcher, Fleur had developed a habit of tucking herself tightly against Hermione each night. For whatever reason, having the blonde witch in her arms soothed her, making her feel both protected and protective. The nights were Hermione's refuge from the reality of marching towards the risky mission. At night, she could lie there with Fleur in her arms and imagine an alternative life. One where there was no war, where Fleur liked her back, where everything was fine and whole and safe. Hermione breathed in the sweet smell of Fleur's hair, vanilla and lilies.

During the days, Fleur kept close to Hermione. They spent most of their breaks from walking and evenings practicing wandless magic together, although the most they could each manage was raising the quill a mere ten centimeters above the ground. The rest of the time was spent in easy company together, teasing and joking, or sitting silently beside each other reading.

Tonight Hermione was struggling to sleep. Fleur sighed and nestled her face into Hermione's neck. Hermione ignored the familiar hot rush of arousal running through her body, she was getting used to the frustration of having Fleur so near her at night. Tonight her mind was firmly fixated on Gringotts. According to her calculations, they were about a day away from reaching the bank, max. She felt the blonde bombshell shifting against her, pressing closer into her body. Hermione tightened her hold on her. One way or another, soon this would all be over.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Hermione awoke to find sapphire blue eyes watching her. Fleur was still in her arms and quietly gazing at her, her expression unreadable.

"You okay?" Hermione murmured, transfixed by the beams of light breaking through the tent and making Fleur's silver-blonde hair shimmer. Fleur edged her face closer to Hermione, her breath brushing across Hermione's lips. Hermione suppressed a shiver.

"I don't know what I would do without you," Fleur murmured, and Hermione could swear she saw a flicker deep in those sapphire eyes. Fleur continued edging closer, her arms tightening around Hermione's waist. Hermione felt her breath hitch in her throat. Was Fleur about to kiss her? Fleur let out a light sigh, pausing, before kissing Hermione softly on the cheek, close to the corner of her mouth.

Harry cleared his throat, strolling into the room while stretching his arms behind his head. "Big day is finally here, ready for breakfast and heading out?" he said, not looking at the pull out couch. Hermione blushed and moved away from Fleur, trying to ignore the intensity of the sapphire blue eyes watching her.

* * *

The group got ready in relative silence that morning, the only noise at breakfast being the clink of utensils. The walk through the last of the countryside was similarly silent, none of the group feeling much like talking. Soon they had reached the outer areas of the city, Griphook donning a hooded jacket, a small set of pants and sneakers to look like a Muggle child. He held hands with Ron, selling the child ruse, as they clambered on a train to head to the center of the city.

It was just after lunchtime when they arrived at a shabby alleyway in the middle of London. All of them, even Griphook as he pulled back his hood, were drained of colour.

"So what now?" Ron asked, his voice cracking a little as he shifted from foot to foot.

Harry nervously coughed, scratching the back of his head and pulling his muggle baseball cap further down, "We stick to the plan… wait for some wizarding folk to try to enter this way and assume their identities…" he said, somewhat guiltily. He didn't like having to stun innocent people.

Not even ten minutes had passed before a young couple entered the alleyway, clearly wizards judging by the mismatched effort of dressing like muggles and the barely concealed wand in the wizard's hand. Harry quickly stunned them both, Ron and Fleur dragging their bodies behind a dumpster at the rear of the alleyway. They carefully plucked a hair from the wizard and the witch.

"Okay," Harry said, his voice even more nervous now, "One more and we're ready to take the potions and head out."

They waited for another half hour, Hermione feeling her hands getting increasingly clammy at the prospect of impersonating Bellatrix and pulling off a literal bank heist. Soon, footsteps echoed down the alleyway and their heads all snapped up.

"Merlin…" Harry groaned quietly, before quickly stunning the newcomer. It was an elderly wizard who looked easily seventy years old. Ron laughed, the first laugh of the day, creating a jarring effect. Ron cleared his throat, suddenly serious again. He and Harry dragged the old man behind the dumpster to join the other unconscious victims, plucking a hair from his head.

They quietly turned their backs to each other, changing from their muggle outfits into wizarding clothes. The boys were getting changed by one wall, Fleur and Hermione by another. Hermione's hands shook as she changed into a ragged corseted dress, trademark Bellatrix style. She felt a soft hand take hers and turned to see Fleur looking at her with concern.

"All will be okay, Hermione," Fleur said softly, soothingly, although Hermione wasn't convinced that Fleur believed her own words.

"If it isn't…" Hermione said quietly, her voice trembling a little as she tried to call on her Gryffindor reserves of bravery, "If it isn't okay…"

Fleur looked deeply into Hermione's eyes, her sapphire orbs trying to search Hermione's chocolate brown ones.

"I like you Fleur," Hermione said suddenly, throwing caution to the wind. They were about to embark on a suicide mission, what better time to get things off your chest? "I mean, I _really_ like you Fleur."

Fleur's eyes widened slightly with surprise, but Hermione saw the familiar flicker deep in the sapphire depths. Fleur suddenly dived forward, kissing Hermione softly, quickly, on the lips. Hermione had barely had time to process the incredible velvety softness against her lips when Fleur had pulled away as quickly as she had moved in.

"All will be okay," Fleur repeated, squeezing Hermione's hand.

Hermione let out a long raggedy breath, feeling an uncomfortable surge of every emotion she could think of, turning back to face the others. Harry, Ron and Griphook were only just finishing getting changed, turning to her after a few moments. Hermione looked around the circle of her friends. It was so surreal that their pale and terrified faces looked both child-like and impossibly old at the same time. Hermione reached into her bag, drawing out four tin camping mugs. She distributed them to Fleur, Harry and Ron, keeping one for herself. Next, she pulled out a large flask, pouring a generous helping of polyjuice potion into each mug. They all dropped their respective hairs into their potions before looking up at each other.

"Here goes nothing…" Ron mumbled, knocking back his mug. The others followed suit. Soon the alleyway was occupied by Bellatrix Lestrange, a young couple with dark hair, an elderly wizard, and Griphook. It was an odd looking group, but no stranger than the average grouping of Death Eaters.

Hermione, as Bellatrix, tapped rapidly on the bricks of the alleyway, eager to get going before they all lost their nerve. The group walked through the now yawning gap in the bricks, stepping lightly into Diagon Alley.

As they stalked carefully through the throngs in the Alley, they were immediately hit by the difference in atmosphere. The shop fronts were plastered with wanted posters, many of them featuring the faces of Ron, Hermione and Harry. Others featured various members of the Order whose covers had been blown.

As the group continued along Diagon Alley, they passed Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and Hermione let out an involuntary gasp. The windows had been smashed in and it looked like the parlour had been looted. Graffiti was scrawled crudely across many of the walls. Hermione's eyes picked out several repeated words: "half-breed," "sub-human," "animal." She shuddered involuntarily and Ron grabbed her arm warningly. Bellatrix would never shy from such a scene.

"Fortescue has a great uncle that had children with a giantess," Ron explained under his breath. Hermione clenched her jaw. As they walked further into Diagon Alley, they passed similar hate-crimes and graffiti, many aimed at Muggle-borns or those with non-pureblood lineage.

"Merlin…" Harry let out in his croaky old man voice. The crowds of Diagon Alley flitted around with a type of restlessness and nervousness, understandable given the current climate.

"We're Death Eaters, mate," Ron reminded quietly, and the group all forced smiles as they wandered through the graffiti covered streets.

As they finally entered Gringotts they became aware of the eyes of many Goblins fixed upon them. Hermione took a deep breath, willing herself not to show any weakness. Griphook kept a neutral as he led them across the large marble entranceway. As they reached the front desks, a Goblin at one of the counters waved them over.

"May I ask what you are doing?" the Goblin asked suspiciously.

Griphook reached into his robes and withdrew his identification, flashing it at the desk Goblin.

"Showing Ms. Lestrange to her vault," he said, scowling characteristically. The other Goblin peered at his identification before scowling back at Griphook. They stood there for a few moments, in a silent staring contest as the group held their collective breaths.

"Right then," the Goblin finally said sternly, "I will not keep you, Ms. Lestrange," he said nodding at Hermione. Hermione was silent.

"She doesn't speak to non-humans," Ron said roughly, and the Goblin scowled deeper. However, this seemed to convince him further and he relaxed, waving Griphook towards a door in the corner.

As soon as they made it through the door, Ron silently pumped the air with his fist, "so far so good, guys!" he whispered to the group. Griphook nodded silently and led them to a small cart on railway tracks. They had scarcely clambered in when it jerked off at rapid speed, deep into the bowels of the vaults.

Soon they were in front of a large vault door. Hermione could swear she could hear all of their hearts beating hard against their chests as Griphook approached the door. None of the horcrux retrievals had been straight forward, and they were all tense at what complication could be behind the vault door.

Griphook ran a long finger down the vault door and a loud creaking was heard as the ancient locks twisted behind the doors. There was a deafening scraping as the doors drew open. The group walked inside.

Harry's hair was already darkening from white to black, and Ron's face was breaking out in characteristic Weasley freckles. They didn't have much time. Hermione dropped her bag in the doorway and rushed forward, her eyes keenly scanning the mountain of riches inside the vault. Harry's green eyes flicked around the vault too, his seeker's training aiding him to spot a small cup.

"Helga Hufflepuff's cup—there it is!" he exclaimed, pointing to a pile of jewellery on top of a small hill of galleons.

"Bloody brilliant!" Ron whooped, rushing forward to grab it. However, as soon as his feet hit a tiara on the ground, the piles of riches began to multiply at an enormous rate.

"It's a defensive curse," Fleur explained, as a wild eyed Ron attempted to push through the mounting loot to reach the cup.

"Griphook, what do we do—" Harry started, whirling around to catch the Goblin pulling out the sword of Gryffindor from Hermione's bag.

"Sorry, Potter, we Goblins have to look out for ourselves in these desperate times…" Griphook sneered, before backing into the tunnel and bellowing "Robbery!"

Hermione and Fleur whirled around as the vault doors slammed shut behind Griphook, alarms sounding and the riches in Bellatrix's vault continuing to multiply.

"Shit!" Ron shouted, snatching the cup and wading back through the already waist high valuables, "That bloody traitor! What are we gonna do now?"

The sound of the money and jewels multiplying was creating a deafening _pinging_ sound and clinking as it surged forward and up the group's legs. Ron was making his way back from the deepest area, but it was already halfway up the other's calves over by the vault door.

"We're gonna get crushed alive in here!" Harry shouted, whipping spell after spell at the vault door. Hermione looked in a panic at her friends, by now they had all changed back to their usual appearances, even if they got out they were goners.

"Keep calm," a velvety voice interrupted, and Hermione snapped her head to look at Fleur. She was staring at the vault door, her long silver-blonde hair cascading down her back. Fleur's sudden tone of demand silenced the group and for a while only the pinging and clinking of the surging tide of valuable was heard. It was now up to their knees.

"Not the standard vault curse," Fleur said, half to herself, half to the others, "But breakable all the same…" She raised her wand, tapping carefully on parts of the door before doing an elaborate wand movement, her time as a Gringotts curse-breaker showing in her experienced demeanour.

The vault doors creaked open, the contents of the vault beginning to spill out into the tunnel. Ron let out a loud whoop of relief as they scrambled out and over to the tracks. The cart they had arrived in was predictably gone, Griphook with it.

"You don't happen to know how to get us out of here too, d'you?" Ron asked, warily looking back at the growing pile of jewels and money flowing out of the vault behind them. Fleur smiled confidently, flashing her perfect white teeth, before uttering just one word, " _carrum."_

At that, a cart suddenly whipped up beside the group and they quickly climbed inside. Hermione squeezed Fleur's hand tightly as the cart began to speed off and back towards the entrance hall of Gringotts.

"Our cover…" Ron said, panicked, as he looked around at the appearances of his friends.

"—was probably blown the moment Griphook raised the alarm that there was a robbery," Hermione replied swiftly, "Either way, we're going to have to fight our way out." She looked over and noticed Harry's knuckles whitening as he gripped his wand tightly. They were ready.

The cart quickly came to a jerky stop in front of the door that led back out to the entrance way. The four of them slowly walked towards the door, raising their wands at the ready. Harry put his hand on the door handle, turning back to face the others, face pale, and nodded. Hermione hadn't even noticed, but she was still holding Fleur's hand tightly. Harry pushed the door open abruptly, and they stepped out through the doorway.

The grand entrance of Gringotts was completely empty, not a Goblin in sight. The group stepped forward, moving in front of the main counters where the tellers usually perched.

"This isn't right…" Ron said, nervously looking around, "Where did all the Goblins go?"

The silence was suddenly pierced by a throaty cackle of a man.

"I smell another Weasley," Fenrir Greyback said, emerging from behind a column. At least ten more Death Eaters joined him from the shadows, "Shall I give you a bite to match your brother's?"

Whatever blood was remaining in Ron's face drained, and his eyes narrowed angrily. More Death Eaters were emerging from the corners of the room.

"Stupefy!" Ron roared, shooting a beam at Fenrir. Fenrir deftly deflected it with a flick of his wand. The Death Eaters surged forward, volleying spells at the small group.

"Protego!" Harry shouted, springing into action. A deflected spell flew upwards and cracked into the ornate ceiling of the bank, causing a large chunk of marble to crash onto the desks behind them. Hermione felt Fleur let go of her hand as she suddenly dodged a spell, flicking off a rapid succession of spells back. Hermione saw three Death Eaters fall. Ron was running towards Fenrir, wand raised, ready to duel. Hermione turned her attention back to the surging crowd of Death Eaters, steeling herself.

The spells were coming thick and fast, Hermione feeling the heat of one brush her cheek as she moved at the last minute. She shot out some stunning spells, knocking a couple of Death Eaters down. No sooner had they fallen, than Hermione had to dive heavily across the room, dodging a heavy onslaught of spell beams.

"Give us the cup!" Hermione heard Fenrir growl angrily, as he slashed the air with wordless curses. Hermione looked up to see Ron ducking spells, shooting his own volley back.

"Sectum Sempra!" Fenrir suddenly roared, slashing violently in the air, and Ron fell to the ground.

"Ron!" Harry shouted, rushing forward to his best friend. Hermione clambered to her feet too, only to be hit by a spell that threw her across the room and heavily into a wall. She slid to the ground, stunned and head spinning, before blearily looking up to see Harry tackled by Fenrir. Fleur was running towards Ron, towards the cup that had fallen out of his robes and was rolling lazily across the marble floor. Her long mane of silver-blonde hair trailing behind her as she athletically leapt over the bodies of fallen Death Eaters. Fenrir was wrestling heavily with Harry, too distracted to see her heading for the cup…

"Fleur!" Hermione yelped out, recognizing a dark figure striding towards the cup too, her ragged black dress trailing along the marble.

With a quick flick, Bellatrix cast the cruciatus curse on Fleur, and she fell heavily to the ground, screaming in pain, mere inches away from the cup. Hermione scrambled to her feet, grabbing her wand and began running across to them, whipping stunning curses to cut down the Death Eaters in her way.

As she reached them, Fleur was breathing heavily on the ground, struggling to pull herself up. Hermione felt a painful jerk in her chest as she heard a whimper of pain from the blonde. Bellatrix leant down swiftly, grabbing a fistful of Fleur's long silver-blonde hair, pulling her roughly up to stand. She pressed her wand hard against Fleur's throat, holding in front of her like a human shield.

"Now, now, Mudblood, you wouldn't want me to have to put down your pet Veela?" Bellatrix sneered, showing her grimy teeth. She yanked hard on Fleur's hair and the blonde winced.

"Let her go," Hermione spat angrily, her arm throbbing at the memory of her last encounter with the Dark witch. Fenrir punched Harry heavily on the ground behind her, and Harry's head hit the marble hard, his eyes flickering shut. Bellatrix smirked.

"Come now, you're the last thing standing between us and the cup, Muddy" Bellatrix said smugly, "Drop the wand and I won't gut this half-breed in front of you." Hermione looked at Fleur's face, pale but steeled. Fleur shook her head slightly.

Hermione lowered her wand slowly, dropping it to the ground, silently cursing that their wandless magic training had not become more advanced before having to attempt the heist.

"Good," Bellatrix purred. Fenrir stepped forward, picking the cup up lightly from the ground, "Now we'll be taking our leave, I'll see you next time, Muddy," Bellatrix cackled, tugging on Fleur's hair again and running her wand down her throat.

"You said you'll let her go!" Hermione cried, realizing too late.

"I never said that" Bellatrix smirked, and with a loud bang her and Fenrir disapparated, Fleur with them. There were several more bangs as the remaining Death Eaters disappeared, leaving their unconscious comrades behind. With a sob, Hermione grabbed her wand and ran to her two best friends lying prone on the floor.

Ron was bleeding heavily, barely conscious. Hermione applied pressure to his wounds, muttering every healing spell she could think of at his shredded torso. She had seen the damage of sectum sempra before, of course, and was struggling to remember how they had healed Malfoy of it at Hogwarts. Her mind was a blind panic and she was finding it harder than ever to call upon her vast knowledge of magic. Eventually, she staunched the bleeding, closing the wounds and healing Ron roughly. He still had angry slashes across his torso, but the main thing was that he was alive. Ron muttered a thank you as he weakly sat up.

Next, Hermione crawled over to the unconscious Harry. He had a black eye already blooming and a split lip, his glasses smashed. Hermione quickly rattled off a _reparo_ to mend his glasses before biting her lip and muttering "rennervate" with all the hope she could muster.

With a gasp, Harry snapped his eyes open, sitting up suddenly and reaching wildly for his wand.

"Greyback!" he exclaimed, confused and on guard.

"They've gone, Harry," Hermione explained squeezing his arm and focusing on healing his face, "And we have to go too, before more people come."

The trio slowly got to their feet, looking around the crumbling and singed entranceway of Gringotts, littered with bodies and pools of blood. Hermione tried to suppress the growing ache of despair and pain in her chest, focusing hard on a location to apparate, before grabbing the arms of her two friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hi all, thanks for any and all follows/faves and reviews! They really make my day.

Again- I LOVE Fleurmione goodness to read, so if you ever had a thought/scenario/idea floating around your head about this pairing- PLEASE consider penning a fic and posting it on this site. I really don't want to get to the end of all the Fleur/Hermione fics to read!

* * *

Hermione landed heavily in a small sheltered clearing in a forest. She released the two boys immediately, falling to her knees and covering her face with her hands.

"Fuck!" she shouted, and she could sense her companions jumping at her uncharacteristic outburst.

Harry silently stalked away, setting up the usual wards and protections, before coming back to join them. Hermione finally removed her hands from her face and slowly clambered to her feet. Her jaw was clenching painfully, the loss of Fleur and pain of failing their mission searing through her like a knife.

"We need to follow them… now" Hermione said, wiping angrily at the prickling of hot tears that were beginning to form in the corner of her eyes. The boys did not respond.

Hermione eyed them carefully, her breath beginning to return to a normal pace. Ron was deathly pale, his clothes stained with the incredible amount of blood he had lost. His barely closed wounds were stark against his pale exposed torso. Harry was anxiously pulling off his shirt, gesturing for Ron to check that Fenrir had not bitten him anywhere during their fighting.

Hermione sighed. They were in no state to give chase tonight. She pulled open her bag, fishing out dittany for Ron's wounds and a potion that would work overnight to help replenish his blood supply. She handed these to Ron who gave a thin smile of gratefulness. Hermione then moved to take over helping Harry search for bites. Thankfully, there were none.

They set up the tent quietly and soon had a fire going too. Despite the exhausting day, none of them had much of an appetite, even Ron. Instead, Harry produced a bottle of firewhisky that they passed around, drinking straight from the bottle.

"So… what's the plan now?" Ron asked dejectedly. He had changed from his tattered clothes into a fresh outfit but he was still unhealthily pale. Harry took a swig from the bottle before passing it to Hermione.

"Well… we could press on and move to securing the other horcruxes…" Harry suggested, wringing his hands with worry.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, almost dropping the firewhisky, "We can't leave Fleur with Bellatrix!"

Ron frowned at Harry's suggestion too.

"She's right, mate," Ron said, kicking at the dirt with his heels, "Bill would never forgive us."

Hermione snorted darkly at the thought of Bill caring about Fleur. She drew an angry sip of firewhisky before turning on Harry.

"Harry I cannot believe you would be so selfish! We would need to get the goblet eventually anyway… and you know what it was like at Malfoy Manor… how could we let anyone go through that?!"

Harry swallowed, paling, "yeah, you're right, 'Mione, sorry," he muttered. Hermione took another sip of the drink, bolstered by Harry agreeing.

"We need to strike as soon as possible, ideally tomorrow, as soon as we have rested and are ready to move again…"

Hermione took charge, using a stick to draw out their tactics for the next day in the dirt until the fire guttered low and they eventually took themselves to bed to rest.

Hermione struggled to sleep that night. She was feeling the absence of the blonde witch that she was accustomed to wrapping in her arms at night. Every time she shut her eyes she was plagued by memories of Bellatrix's cursed blade, her cackle as she cast the crucio curse, her face as she had yanked Fleur to her feet by her silver-blonde hair. A white hot terror twisted Hermione's stomach, allowing her only the lightest of dozes before morning.

They awoke at dawn, apparating away as soon as they had packed up the tent and eaten breakfast. They arrived in the wooded area just outside of Malfoy Manor. None of them looked comfortable to be back. Harry threw his invisibility cloak over the three of them and they crept through the trees and shrubbery until they were on the perimeter of the grand Malfoy lawns.

The Manor was silent, with no sign of life visible from the lawn. The only movement were the proud peacocks stalking the grounds.

"Reckon they're all asleep or it's a silencing charm?" Ron whispered as quietly as he could.

"Only one way to find out…" Hermione hissed from her clenched teeth, ignoring the looks the boys were flashing her. She couldn't afford to soften, the anger was the only thing stopping her from feeling the terror she associated with this awful place.

The trio carefully stepped out of the shrubbery and began to cross the lawns. They avoided the peacocks out of concern that startling one may alert someone to their presence. The trip across the lawn took a painful amount of time, the three youngsters no longer the young teens that could fit so easily under one cloak.

However, eventually they made it to a set of double doors that were painted a startling black. Their polished gold handles gleamed menacingly against the black.

 _"Alohomora,"_ Hermione whispered fearlessly, and the doors silently clicked open. In the entranceway immediately behind the double doors were two chairs. In each chair was a sleeping Death Eater, bottles surrounding them on the ground. Harry and Ron silently stunned a slumbering guard each before checking the rest of the entranceway was clear.

"Guess the guards celebrated a little too hard last night?" Ron smirked grimly, before plucking a hair from one of the stunned men.

Soon Harry and Ron had swigged some polyjuice mixed with the guard's hairs and changed into the Death Eaters' robes. Hermione wrapped the invisibility cloak around herself more fully, quickly transfiguring the stunned guards into small beer bottles. They would not be out of place amongst the other bottles littering the hall.

Harry and Ron carefully opened the doors leading from the entranceway to the rest of the Manor, stepping slowly in. Hermione crept behind them, still cloaked.

The large room they entered was a mess. There were plates with half eaten food on top of a groaning table. Bottles were littered everywhere. Stray Death Eater masks were carelessly left hanging on chairs or left on the table or floor. On couches bordering the room were the odd slumbering Death Eater, which Ron and Harry were quick to knock out.

They checked each goblet around the room carefully, but none of them were the famed Helga Hufflepuff's cup. They looked around, seeing numerous doors budding off from the main room.

"Split up?" Harry asked and Ron nodded. Harry headed to the left, Ron to the right, and Hermione crept towards a door between the two. She just hoped people through the next door were sleeping too, or it might be hard to explain a door opening by itself. The adrenaline was racing wildly through her system, but Hermione's mind was now on the sole goal of getting out of the Manor with Fleur and the cup.

She carefully eased the door partially open. Satisfied that there was no movement from the other side, she pushed it open enough to slip into the room. It was a grand lounge, littered with armchairs and couches with a range of side tables. A grand piano was in the corner of the room. Hermione picked her way carefully through the room, silently dealing to any Death Eaters she came across slumbering on the furniture. As she reached the middle of the room her breath caught in her throat. Lying across a chaise longue was the unmistakable figure of Bellatrix Lestrange. Her black scraggly hair had crawled over the arm of the chaise, her filthy boots leaving marks on the plush fabric at the other end. But Hermione was not looking at this. Her eyes were fixated on the cup on its side beneath the chaise longue. Bellatrix's outstretched hand was hanging above it, her fingertips slightly brushing the cup. She had clearly dropped it in her sleep, a small puddle of wine near the rim.

"Hufflepuff's cup…" Hermione breathed in barely a whisper. There was a slight clink in response and Hermione whirled to her right, clutching her wand in fear. But instead of being faced with a Death Eater, she was faced with a sight that broke her. A chain was fixed to a wall, leading down to a crumpled figure on the floor. The figure was half curled up, face down in bloodied robes. Although it was stained heavily by blood, the hair of this figure was an unmistakable silver-blonde.

Hermione rushed over to Fleur, rolling her over immediately. Fleur's face was still beautiful as ever, but was streaked with blood, which appeared to have come from a rather nasty looking cut near her hairline.

"Fleur?" Hermione whispered, lowering the invisibility cloak to run a hand across Fleur's cheek. To her relief, Fleur was still warm and very much alive. Her dark long eyelashes flickered before weakly opening.

"'Ermione?" Fleur whispered hoarsely, "Est-ce toi?"

Hermione beamed with relief, dragging Fleur into a sitting position. As Fleur sat up, her long hair moved and Hermione saw she was chained by the neck to the wall. " _Like an animal,"_ Hermione thought darkly, _"How original of Bellatrix."_ Fleur was weak, she looked like she was barely hanging on to consciousness. Hermione knew she had to act fast. She quickly volleyed off some healing spells on the cuts she could see, before trying to move the chain so she could see it accurately enough to sever. As she brushed Fleur's hip, Fleur hissed in pain, flinching away from her. Hermione lifted Fleur's shirt slightly to see, to her horror, a circle seared into the skin just above Fleur's hip. In the middle of the circle was an unmistakable "B.L."

"She fucking branded you?!" Hermione's voice was shaking with rage. But before she could react further, her wand spiraled out of her hand with a blast of red light.

"Ah, Muddy, you decided to join us," a cold voice laughed from behind Hermione. Hermione didn't even have time to turn around before she was thrown roughly against a wall by wordless magic.

The air was pushed out of her lungs and she saw stars. Hermione was aware of a dull pain in her elbow which had hit the wall at a bad angle. She swallowed heavily and tried to regain herself, clambering to her feet.

She pulled herself up using an armchair, blinking to get her bearings. Bellatrix was up, her hair tousled from sleep. She was holding Fleur in front of her, again using her like a type of human shield.

"You missed a hell of a party last night, Muddy," Bellatrix sneered, tightening an arm around Fleur's waist, "We took turns playing with your pet Veela… she has a very pretty scream."

Hermione scowled, "You'll pay, Bellatrix" she said through her teeth.

"Touched a nerve, have I?" Bellatrix smirked, running her wand tip up and down Fleur's neck slowly, "You're fond of this half-breed aren't you?"

"Shut up!" Hermione retorted furiously, her hands clenching so hard her nails were digging into her palms.

"Oh, Muddy, no…" Bellatrix intoned mockingly, "Don't tell me you fell for the Veela thrall? I can't say I blame you though, she is an exceptionally good looking one, for a half-breed."

Hermione reddened, her nails now drawing blood as they dug into her palms with fury. Bellatrix eyed her curiously before cackling again.

"Oh Merlin, Muddy, I cannot believe you've fallen for a half-breed woman. As if you could worsen your Mudblood status!"

"I said shut up!" Hermione spat. Bellatrix's face darkened.

"Wouldn't it just be tragic," Bellatrix said slowly and carefully, "If you were to get so close to saving your Veela, only to watch her die in front of you?" Bellatrix's eyes were widening with a terrifying insanity and she was tightening her grip on Fleur. Without warning she suddenly bit down on Fleur's neck, hard. Fleur let out a cry of pain.

Hermione froze. She was afraid now. She was wandless and facing off against her former torturer. The furthest her and Fleur had got with their wandless magic practicing was a weak wingardium leviosa that barely lifted a shoe. Sweat started beading on her neck and forehead as she tried frantically to think of a way out of this situation.

Bellatrix was admiring the blood that she had drawn from her bite just above the metal collar around Fleur's neck. Hermione forced herself to avert her eyes from the damage, looking instead at Fleur's face. Fleur was strangely looking elsewhere in the room, her face calm. Hermione was confused. She followed Fleur's gaze, suppressing a gasp when she saw her wand levitating carefully across the room towards her. Her eyes snapped back to Bellatrix who smirked at the bleeding bite on Fleur's neck finally before looking back at Hermione. Hermione swallowed heavily. She had to distract Bellatrix.

"Don't you leave a mark on her, Bellatrix," Hermione said, willing her voice to sound even, "She's mine."

At this Bellatrix let out a delighted laugh, taking the bait immediately, "I think that ship has already sailed, sweetie, because as you saw, your beloved Veela is very much already branded by me." She bit down again, this time on Fleur's shoulder. Fleur gasped at the sudden pain, but kept her eyes trained on the wand she was levitating towards Hermione.

Bellatrix drew back, again taking her time to admire her handiwork and watch the blood begin to bead at the bite. As she was intently watching the wound begin to bleed, the wand finally made it into Hermione's hand. Wasting no time, Hermione slashed a sudden volley of spells.

In quick succession, Bellatrix was disarmed and thrown off Fleur and into a wall. Hermione finished her off with a nasty stunning spell. She ran across the room and swept Fleur into her arms, burying herself in her bloodied hair.

"I'm so sorry I took so long to get here," she sobbed as Fleur's arms wrapped around her neck.

"I'm just glad you're here," Fleur breathed into her ear.

"We don't have much time before more come," Hermione said quickly. She drew back, skilfully slashing the metal collar off Fleur's neck. She ran over to the chaise longue and picked up Hufflepuff's cup, before grabbing Fleur's hand and pulling her out of the room. They arrived in the room with the table and food just as Harry and Ron were returning. Fleur flinched at the sight of them in disguise as Death Eaters.

"Relax, its Harry and Ron," Hermione soothed her, as the boys approached and grabbed Hermione's arm that was clutching the cup. Within a second they apparated away with a loud crack.

They arrived at a grassy verge near a small beach. It was a camping spot Hermione had visited once with her parents as a small child. Thankfully it was not being used as a camping spot anymore, the camping ground long sold up. Ron set about putting up the wards while Harry started setting up the tent. He put his familiar round glasses on as the polyjuice began to wear off, taking the Death Eater's perfect vision with it.

Hermione pulled Fleur into a tight hug, afraid to let her go. She was still holding her tightly as the two boys finished setting up their campsite. Eventually she let go, looking Fleur deeply in the eyes.

"I was so afraid I was going to lose you," Hermione whispered. Fleur flashed her a weak smile. Hermione took her by the elbow and led her into the tent to heal her, leaving the two boys to work out the best way to destroy the cup.

Hermione went immediately to the brand on Fleur's hip, growling angrily as she tried a number of spells to heal it. Her anger grew as the first few spells failed to make a difference. There was no way Fleur was going to be stuck with a permanent reminder of Bellatrix like she was with her _'Mudblood'_ scar on her arm. Tears welled up in her eyes and her voice started to shake as she tried spell after spell. Suddenly, as she rubbed it with dittany and tried an obscure healing spell, the brand noticeably faded.

After this she moved to Fleur's neck, applying powerful salves to the bitemark there. Fleur unbuttoned her blood soaked and torn shirt. Hermione winced as she saw the bruises and cuts adorning her torso. She moved slowly and accurately, making sure every injury received maximum attention. Fleur turned around and Hermione ran her hands through her long mane of hair, silver-blonde and stained dark red in large places. She flipped Fleur's hair over her shoulder, gasping as she saw the cuts down Fleur's toned back. It looked like a group of Death Eaters had all had a go at scratching "half-breed" into Fleur's back with very small blades. Fleur hissed as Hermione rubbed the stinging salve over the wounds. Thankfully none of the cuts appeared to have been done by any cursed blades and they were easily fixed.

Finally, Hermione had healed every cut and bruise. Fleur turned and looked at her silently, her blue eyes still looking pained.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Hermione asked quietly. She of all people knew what Fleur was going through, processing the nightmare of being tortured at Malfoy Manor.

Fleur nodded quietly and looped her arm through Hermione's. They walked slowly out of the tent. Ron and Harry were reclined back in front of the campfire, absolutely shattered but tiredly inspecting the horcrux cup. Neither seemed to even notice as Hermione and Fleur walked past them and down to the small beach.

They took their shoes and socks off and walked barefoot along the sand. Fleur's hair fluttered in the wind, a disconcerting mix of silver-blonde and red. She frowned and walked towards the water, slipping off her shirt and pants. She waded about waist deep into the water before sinking under the surface. Hermione bit her lip in concern. Was Fleur all right? But sure enough, Fleur emerged from the water, running her hands through her hair. Hermione smiled. Of course she would want to wash the blood and grime off as soon as she could. Hermione herself was feeling pretty grimy. She hadn't showered since the bank heist and still had bits of dried blood and dirt streaking her skin. She peeled off her dirty clothes until she was down to her underwear. She paused and transfigured a nearby rock into a bar of soap before wandering into the water too.

Hermione soaped up her body and hair before handing the soap to a grateful Fleur. Fleur immediately set to scrubbing the blood out of her hair. Hermione sank under the water, relishing the cool salty water against her skin. She ran her hands through her long curls, feeling days of dirt and grime clear. She rose out of the water again, gasping for breath. Fleur was next to Hermione, her long silver-blonde hair now spotless. She looked calmer.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked carefully. She knew she herself had never particularly wanted to talk about her experiences at Malfoy Manor. Fleur fixed her with an intense gaze, her sapphire blue eyes less pained now.

"I'm just relieved you came after the cup," Fleur said, her face unreadable. She seemed to be falling into her familiar defense mechanism of appearing aloof. While Hermione was glad Fleur was obviously feeling better, she didn't want to lose the close relationship she had grown with Fleur while on the road so far.

"I would have come after you whether there was a horcrux or not," Hermione said truthfully, keeping Fleur's gaze, "I couldn't sleep last night thinking about you being taken by that sick woman."

Fleur nodded before diving under the water again. Hermione wondered if Fleur even remembered Hermione admitting her feelings for her before the bank heist. Hermione touched her lips lightly, remembering the quick and sudden kiss Fleur had given her after she had told her.

Fleur re-emerged from the sea, yawning heavily. Hermione yawned too.

"Maybe we should take a nap, we're both exhausted," Hermione suggested. Fleur yawned again and nodded before beginning to wade out of the water. Hermione trailed behind her, trying not to stare at the blonde goddess' body. _"Merlin, Hermione, the girl just escaped Death Eater torture… the least you can do is stop perving,"_ she thought, shaking her head. Hermione picked up her wand from her pile of dirty clothes. She dried them both with a quick flick before transfiguring their ruined clothing into clean fluffy towels.

They walked back to the campsite in relative silence. Harry and Ron had disappeared, no doubt to work on the horcrux some more. Hermione and Fleur walked into the tent, tossing their towels to one side and immediately climbing into the fold out bed, exhausted. Hermione flicked her wand to cover the tent in darkness, blocking out the morning light.

Hermione shut her eyes, finally able to relax properly for the first time in the last 48 hours. She could feel Fleur shifting beside her. She wouldn't be surprised if Fleur suffered the same night terrors she did in the first nights after escaping Malfoy Manor. Hermione sighed and rolled onto her back.

In the darkness, Fleur shifted close to Hermione. They were both still in their underwear and Hermione was grateful for the cover of darkness hiding her blush at the surprise. Fleur snaked an arm around Hermione's waist and Hermione wrapped her arm around Fleur's shoulders. Their faces were so close Hermione could feel Fleur's breath on her lips. She suppressed a shiver. Fleur's breath drew closer.

"Thank you…" Fleur murmured, barely a whisper, before kissing Hermione softly on the lips. This second kiss, slower and outside of the adrenaline fuelled horcrux heist, threw Hermione with its softness. Fleur's lips were so soft and the pressure so light, it was amazing that Hermione still felt like there was a jolt of pleasant lightning coursing through her system. Fleur drew away again and nestled her face into Hermione's neck. Before Hermione could process what had just happened, the sleep she had been keeping at bay finally claimed her and she slipped into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I am a few gins deep on this one- do let me know if there is anything that doesn't make sense so I can go back and edit :) Much love x**

* * *

Hermione awoke with a jolt, startled by the scream beside her. For a horrible moment she didn't know where she was, whether she was back in Malfoy Manor or in Gringotts. But then the blonde beside her sat bolt upright, chest heaving and covered in a sheen of cold sweat.

"Fleur?" Hermione asked, sitting up and putting an arm around the blonde witch's back.

"I-I was back at Malfoy Manor…" Fleur said, her voice trembling.

"Shh, its okay, you're safe now," Hermione murmured soothingly, stroking Fleur's long hair.

"Th-they were going to cut my hair off and sell it for wand cores," Fleur stammered, "I told them it wouldn't work, I'm only a quarter Veela, b-but…"

Hermione drew Fleur close to her, letting the blonde rest her head on her chest as she regained a more even rate of breathing.

"Fleur, I'll never let them hurt you again," Hermione said quietly, wrapping her arms around Fleur. Fleur let out a long and shaky breath.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Fleur said in a small voice. Hermione gave her a squeeze.

"The nightmares get less over time," Hermione murmured, reaching a hand to run it through Fleur's hair again, "We will get through this together." Fleur's breathing was back to normal and Hermione relaxed. Soon the pair were drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

Hermione awoke much later to the sound of birds chirping at the break of dawn. It appeared that she had slept through most of the previous day and through the night to the morning. She hadn't felt this well rested for a while.

With a yawn, she stretched, earning a sleepy grumble from the blonde cuddled next to her. Fleur pulled her arm tighter around her waist and she felt her stomach flip. It had felt good holding Fleur safe through the night. And not just in a 'returning the favour' way. They fit together well.

"Fleur, I'm gonna make a mug of tea, do you want one?" Hermione said softly.

"Mn?" Fleur murmured sleepily before rolling onto her back and stretching.

"Tea?"

"You know I prefer coffee…" Fleur pouted, prompting Hermione to giggle. It was nice feeling some normalcy between them after the recent horrors.

"Fine, coffee it is… You know you're a brat, right?" Hermione smirked.

Fleur smiled back sleepily, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. "And yet you still like me," Fleur quipped. Hermione was glad she had already got up from the bed and turned to head outside so that Fleur couldn't see the blush playing at her face. She knew Fleur meant it as nothing more than playfully, but her feelings for the blonde Frenchwoman were growing stronger by the day.

She headed out to the little campfire and fished out two small tin mugs for herself and Fleur. She made herself a tea and Fleur a black coffee. When she headed back inside, a mug in each hand, Fleur was sat up in bed reading a book. Hermione hopped into bed beside her and picked up a book for herself. They settled into reading and sipping their hot drinks in a bizarrely relaxed fashion considering the past couple of days they had been through. Fleur shuffled closer to Hermione and leaned against her. They stayed like that in quiet content for over an hour as the sun slowly began to rise.

"Hermione," Fleur whined suddenly, "I have finished this book now." Hermione sighed heavily and exchanged books with Fleur, giving her the one she had been halfway through.

"You really are a brat, Fleur," Hermione grumbled and Fleur smirked.

"Its funny…" Fleur murmured as she opened up the new book and scanned the contents page, "This is so much closer to what I imagined married life would be like. So different to what I have with Bill…"

Hermione tensed, unsure of what to say. She wanted desperately to bring up their two brief kisses to Fleur, to see if she felt anything too, but her Gryffindor bravery had abandoned her. She opted for a safer route.

"Do you think maybe you will leave Bill?" she asked carefully, not looking at Fleur. Fleur sighed heavily.

"I don't know. I—" Fleur was cut off by Ron and Harry ambling into the room.

"Morning guys!" Harry exclaimed as he stretched, "I don't know about you but I feel like I just slept for about a week."

"Me too," Ron grunted as he sat down heavily on the end of the pull out bed.

Hermione sighed. She supposed her investigation of Fleur's feelings would have to wait for another time.

"How did it go with the cup yesterday?" she asked, noting that the boys' faces fell instantly.

"No luck," Harry said in a dejected voice.

"And we tried bloody near everything!" Ron exclaimed, "The thing is indestructible! Dunno what would be able to wreck that thing."

Hermione bit her lip, her mind suddenly whirring into overdrive. It was amazing how fast she could think after having a thorough rest. Her mind started running through all the destructive spells she knew.

Suddenly, Harry hissed and fell to the ground gripping his forehead. Ron leapt off the bed and knelt beside him, holding his shoulder.

"Another vision?" he said, paling as he looked up at Hermione. They watched helplessly as Harry grunted and screamed, writhing in the floor in pain. After a few minutes he stopped writhing and rolled onto his back, breathing heavily and his eyelids fluttering.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione said, moving from the bed to kneel on the other side of him. Harry's eyes fluttered open and the green of them was tainted with fear.

"He's gathering the last of the horcruxes… trying to p-protect them from us…" Harry said hoarsely.

"Where is he going, mate?" Ron asked, his face furrowed with concern.

"H-Hogwarts." Harry stammered, and the blood drained from their faces.

* * *

After Harry's vision the group sprang into action. They scrambled and got changed for the day before dividing up into tasks. Hermione turned her attention to destroying the cup, Harry to sending a message to the Order to warn them of the impending attack, Ron to packing up their things, and Fleur to cooking them all a quick breakfast.

Soon they were finishing their breakfast and readying themselves for their travel. Hermione nudged Fleur.

"Don't think I didn't notice that you added cinnamon and berries to our porridge," she smirked. Fleur elbowed her back.

"Hermione, just because we are living in a tent doesn't mean we have to eat like it too!" Fleur huffed. The pair descended into giggles. It was strange. Despite the impending battle, the group were relatively relaxed. Perhaps it was the knowledge that one way or another, things were about to come to an end. Or maybe it was just the relief that at least they had managed to send off a warning before Voldemort had arrived at Hogwarts. They packed up their food things and put out the campfire before standing in a small circle.

"We can't apparate into the school grounds," Harry said. Hermione smirked.

"Good to know you picked up at least _something_ from Hogwarts: A History," she joked, and the others gave small laughs, "I was thinking Hogsmeade. Somewhere we won't be interrupted." Harry nodded and put an arm on her shoulder. Ron took her arm. Fleur's hand took Hermione's and laced her fingers with hers.

Hermione pushed her thoughts away from her love for her friends and Fleur, the impending battle and horcruxes. She cleared her mind, picturing Hogsmeade, and apparated.

* * *

The Battle of Hogwarts was vicious and visceral. Hermione could barely contain her horror as she watched children face off against Death Eaters. Of course they were no match. The bodies of young students were beginning to pile up alarmingly.

The only thing she could be grateful was the sheer number of incompetent Death Eaters. Clearly there wasn't a very high bar set for Voldemort's followers. Older students and Order members were cutting them down in large numbers where they could.

But as much as Hermione hated to admit it, there were talented Death Eaters too, and they were proving hard to cut down. Hermione felt her stomach sink horribly as she saw the familiar ragged black dress of Bellatrix striding through the crowd, laughing loudly as she flicked off curse after curse. She was distracted by Harry running up to her.

"Diadem," he puffed, trying to catch his breath, "Its in the Room of Requirement…"

"Lets go." Hermione replied, whipping after him. Ron saw them running and joined, storming up the steps of Hogwarts and into the dark and winding hallways. Soon they were in the Room of Requirement, which was stacked high with old furniture and supplies.

"Cripes, this is worse than looking for the cup in the vault," Ron groaned, and the trio fanned out to search the room. Hermione hadn't got far when she felt herself levitated and thrown roughly into a pile of old desks. She let out a yelp of pain.

She started to get up when she was knocked down by the bodies of Harry and Ron thrown into her. The weight of the boys winded her and they struggled to disentangle themselves from each other and the desks. A familiar laugh rang out and they looked up to see Malfoy staring at them, wand raised, Crabbe and Goyle flanking him.

"Fucking hell, Malfoy," Ron groaned, managing to pull himself off Hermione, "When are you gonna realize you're on the _wrong side?!"_

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Malfoy's smirk froze on his face as his body went stiff and he toppled to the ground like a statue. Crabbe and Goyle whirled around to be met by an icy looking Fleur who quickly whipped off two stunning spells in quick succession. She ran over and helped the trio out of the desks.

"Fleur, we need to find Ravenclaw's diadem," Harry said quickly. Fleur immediately glanced to his right and to their astonishment, the diadem had fallen out of the pile of desks as they shifted. Hermione picked it up triumphantly.

"Great, 'Mione, destroy that like you did with the cup," Harry rushed, "Ron and I'll go find the snake."

The boys ran off as fast as they could and Hermione turned to the diadem. She raised her wand, thinking back to the spells she cast at the cup in a flurry that morning. Before she could utter a word, there was a loud thump and Hermione was tackled by a large mass and thrown across the room with it.

"If ya love beasts so much, you're gonna love becoming one," Fenrir Greyback snarled, opening his mouth as his fangs extended. Hermione tried to struggle out from under his large body but he pinned her down, laughing as he did. Hermione could feel his hot sour breath brushing her face as he leaned in, his eyes gleaming with delight.

 _Thwack!_

The shine in Fenrir's eyes died out as they went blank. His mouth turned from a snarling smile to a blank gape. His shoulders slumped and he fell heavily on top of Hermione who screamed and rolled his lifeless body to one side. Standing in front of her was a pale and horrified looking Fleur, clutching a heavy looking stone statue in her hands.

"Merde! I'm sorry, I panicked!" she yelped, as blood began to pool from Fenrir's head on the ground beside Hermione.

"You saved me," Hermione spluttered, as she drew herself back to her feet.

"Is… is he dead?" Fleur asked, her voice trembling. She had never killed a person before.

"I don't know… but right now we don't have time to find out…" Hermione said urgently pulling Fleur by the arm. They stumbled back over to the diadem, Hermione letting off a volley of her most complicated spells to destroy the diadem. Finally, an ancient obscure one worked and the diadem cracked, expelling an acrid hissing steam. Hermione and Fleur exchanged relieved smiles and they took off out of the Room of Requirement as fast as they could.

The halls were littered with bodies of both sides and they had to stop slow their pace to avoid stepping on the corpses. As they picked their way out to the steps leading outside, they stepped over the gigantic body of a headless snake.

As they reached the crumbling courtyard the battle was once again in full swing. A familiar wild cackle rang out and Hermione's head snapped in a panic to see Bellatrix shooting a green beam of light.

"No!" Hermione screamed. But it was too late. The spell hit a redheaded boy square in the back and he froze before crumpling to the ground. There were screams as nearby Weasleys saw, and suddenly Bellatrix was battling Molly. Bellatrix frowned as the matronly woman's skill proved a worthy match, whirling around and running out of the courtyard. Molly gave chase.

Hermione went to follow but was stopped by Fleur strongly gripping her arm and gesturing across the courtyard. At the far end, in a thinned area of people, Voldemort was turning the Elder Wand on Harry.

Hermione's mouth fell open but no words came. She took Fleur's hand and squeezed tightly, frozen in this one horrifying moment.

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_ bellowed Voldemort triumphantly and the green beam seemed to course towards Harry in slow motion. Around them the battle seemed to freeze, as others turned to look. As the spell was about thirty centimeters away from Harry, it bounced back as if against an invisible barrier, flying wildly back to hit Voldemort in the stomach.

There were screams, there were cheers. Voldemort doubled over and fell to the ground. The war was over. They had won.

* * *

Hermione stood in what was left of the Great Hall as the survivors were finally getting near an end of laying out bodies. She had an arm around Ron who was sobbing heavily into her shoulder. Fred was laid out in front of them, George bent over him, refusing to leave his side. Ginny was howling with cries, thumping a fist against Harry's chest with grief. Harry looked as numb as Hermione felt. Molly was sheet white, holding her husband's hand as they looked at their dead child.

"Mum, I don't see her body anywhere… Tell me that bitch didn't get away," Charlie said, his long hair flicking around as he scanned the rows of Death Eater bodies. The other Weasley siblings looked up at this, stunned and angry.

"I'll kill her," Ron said, his voice hard and serious. His siblings nodded in agreement. Molly looked pained.

"She's dead," Molly said quietly, "I killed her."

Hermione looked around at the relieved faces of the Weasleys, realizing someone was missing. Fleur was standing beside Harry, a hand comfortingly on Percy's shoulder, but her husband was nowhere to be seen.

She looked around the hall and saw Bill standing not far away, an arm slung around a crying Tonks as she stood holding her baby and looking at the dead body of Lupin.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me," she hissed between clenched teeth. Ron turned to look at her, wiping tears away and looking confused.

"S'wrong, 'Mione?" he asked, his voice hoarse from crying.

But Hermione couldn't hear him. Her rage was roaring in her ears. After everything everyone had been through, Bill still couldn't just do the right thing? Hermione released Ron and stormed over to Bill. She didn't even care that this wasn't concerning her.

" _Really_ , Bill? Over his dead body?!" Hermione said shrilly, the roar of her anger still loud in her ears.

Bill released Tonks as though he had been burned, moving a half-step away from her. Hermione could sense the collective eyes of the Weasley family on her, but didn't care.

"Its not enough that you were seeing his wife behind his back while he was alive? You have to cosy up to her over his dead body too?!"

There were gasps from behind Hermione and a sound as if someone had dropped something in shock. Bill's face contorted horribly from grief to mortification.

"Your brother is lying dead over there and your wife is the one grieving him and supporting your family. Not you. The same wife you've been cheating on." Hermione said acidly. Bill stepped forward, a hand up to try and pacify Hermione.

"Now look here, Hermione… I think you've got the wrong end of the stick…" he began, a large fake smile fixing itself on his face.

There was a loud clap as Hermione slapped him heavily across the face. She didn't even stop to watch his reaction, turning on her heel and striding out of the Hall.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hi all, sorry for the delay! I have been suffering with an awful case of writer's block and lack of motivation. I'm working a lot more and whenever I am home I am just horribly drained of energy. But I have finally pieced together something- hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R!

* * *

Hermione stood outside the crumbling castle, shaking despite the relatively warm weather. Now that the war was over it was as if every emotion she had been muting during her travels was hitting her at full force. Anger at Bill, guilt at what she had done to her parents, a deep devastation for the lives lost at the war, horror at seeing the bodies of children slain by Death Eaters, a strong deep connection to Fleur… Hermione shook her head, leaning over and resting her hands on her knees to gulp in the fresh air. Her thoughts were swimming so fast she felt sick.

She felt wild, ruled by her now-free emotions. She stood up again and walked back into the Great Hall where Harry, Ron and Ginny were waiting, eyes wide with concern.

"Hermione, bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed weakly.

"Hermione, was all that true?" Ginny asked, looking equally shell shocked.

"'Mione, are you okay?" Harry said, putting a hand on her shoulder and examining her wild expression with concern.

Hermione ignored them all, her eyes focused well behind them to the sheet of platinum blonde-silver hair. Fleur was encased in a deep hug from Bill Weasley. Hermione expected to feel another surge of anger but she felt a violent, sickening twist of her stomach. Bill was her husband, it was up to Fleur whether she forgave him or not—not Hermione.

"'Mione?" Harry repeated, squeezing her shoulder.

"I have to go find my parents," Hermione said in a voice that didn't quite sound like her own. She turned abruptly and walked back out of the castle, walking all the way to Hogsmeade before apparating away with a loud _pop_.

* * *

[Six months later]

Harry was sitting down to lunch at the Burrow when he heard the crack of someone apparating outside. He paid it no attention, the Weasleys came and went frequently. He bit into his sandwich across from Ron who was eating glumly in unison.

It had been six months but Ron was still morose over the loss of his brother and Hermione's abrupt exit. Hermione had simply walked out of Hogwarts that day and never returned, not even sending an owl to let them know where she was or how she was doing.

Ginny padded down the stairs and joined the boys at the table. George wouldn't be up for another few hours. He was still gripped by a deep depression and struggled to get out of bed before the mid afternoon.

"Look who it is!" Molly chirped as she scuttled in. The boys and Ginny didn't even look up. There were constant comings and goings at the Burrow as the Weasley family and their friends worked to rebuild their lives post-war.

"Harry? Ron?" a familiar voice called out and the boys' heads snapped up immediately.

"'Mione!" they both bellowed before racing over to hug their friend, nearly bowling her over in their eagerness.

Once they had got over the emotional reunion, Hermione settled herself at the table with the others. She was quite tan now, a result of her long stay in Australia.

"It took a long time to undo the memory spells I had cast on them," Hermione said with a frown, still a little guilty over what she had done to her parents, "But when I finally succeeded, they informed me that they would actually quite like to stay in Australia so I stayed with them for a few more months."

"We've been rotating between clean ups and memorials," Ron said, a frown as he thought of the numerous lives lost that they had memorialized over the past six months, "But mostly we have been here at the Burrow. We're all still trying to get back to normal I 'spose."

The group spent the rest of the afternoon catching up before the evening came. With a _crack_ Arthur Weasley arrived back. Ministry workers were already back at work, as a lot of follow up was required after the war.

"Ah! Hermione!" he exclaimed, wrapping Hermione in a deep hug. The girl was like a second daughter to him, "Please do stay! You can take Bill's room!"

"Bill's not here?" Hermione asked carefully, trying to keep her tone neutral.

"He's at Shell Cottage," Arthur said breezing into the kitchen to kiss Molly on the cheek. Hermione felt her stomach sink at the mention of Bill and Fleur's marital property.

"Don't think he'd be showing his face round here with you here anyway, 'Mione," Ginny said with a smirk, "After all you did call him out on being a right prat… Dunno if he should thank you or hate you after you ended his marriage."

"Why would he thank me?" Hermione said, ignoring the rush of joy at hearing that Bill and Fleur's marriage was no more.

"Well, now he's holed up with his former mistress," Ginny said with a scowl, obviously not a fan of Tonks cheating on Lupin.

"Now, Ginerva!" Molly chastised, "Your brother might have made some mistakes, but he is still family. I daresay him and Nymphadora suit each other perfectly, more so than he and Fleur ever did!"

"He was a prat," Ginny retorted.

"It was a blessing in disguise," Molly said diplomatically to Hermione, before busying herself with dinner.

"So, Mr. Weasley, how are things at the Ministry?" Hermione asked, diplomatically changing the subject before the temperamental Weasleys began to clash. Arthur sighed and mopped his balding head.

"Not great, Hermione," he said, sounding suddenly exhausted, "You-Know-Who might be gone, but there sure are a lot of his followers to round up still…"

Hermione shook her head sympathetically. Arthur cleared his throat and loosened his tie.

"Not to mention the constant streams of information flooding the office… Blimey, today we even had a report from a young wizard claiming to have seen Bellatrix Lestrange walking past his garden!"

At Arthur's words, Molly dropped her wand. The pot she was levitating above the stove clattered loudly as it fell and spilt its contents over the kitchen.

"Sorry love," Arthur said sadly, whipping his own wand to clean up the mess that had emerged.

There was a dull thudding and George emerged at the bottom of the stairs, sloping morosely in to the living areas.

"Georgey, my boy!" Arthur said loudly, changing his tone to falsely cheery one. He strode over and bundled George into a big bear hug. George remained with his hands at his sides, stoney faced. He appeared almost catatonic.

Dinner was a serious affair, George's depression hanging heavily over the table as he pushed his food around his plate aimlessly. After dinner he remained around the table, lifeless as the group spent the evening fruitlessly trying to bring back his liveliness with jokes and conversation.

When Hermione finally retired to Bill's old room, she guiltily felt a kind of relief at finally being free from George's presence. He reminded her too much of everything they had lost in the war.

She changed and lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling in the dark. She moved her mind to more positive topics. Fleur had left Bill. Fleur was presumably single? Hermione's stomach twisted. Surely someone like Fleur would not remain single for long. She let her mind wander to whether Fleur had been in this room before, if she had slept in this bed before. She remembered the arousal of Fleur pressed against her at night, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. Now, even six months later, she could remember the exact feel and smell of Fleur falling asleep in her arms. Her heart ached. She tossed and turned a little before getting comfortable in the queen bed. Her eyes began to grow heavy and she started to feel the floating feeling of beginning to doze…

All of a sudden, a searing pain ripped through her forearm and she gasped with the pain, clutching at it. The faint scarred outline of ' _mudblood'_ was burning again. For months after the war, it hadn't bothered her at all. But since returning to England, it was flaring up more and more. She had researched cursed cuts as much as she could, but had struggled to find anything that would explain the random bursts of agony rippling through her. She frowned, gritting her teeth until the pain passed, then allowed herself to relax and fall into darkness.

* * *

The next morning, Molly organized for the group to go to Diagon Alley. Hermione had been immersed in Australian muggle life for the last six months so had run out of wizarding supplies and cash. George, she figured, could benefit from being woken up before midday and taken out into the world for a dose of normalcy.

Molly ushered them all to a portkey Arthur had organized in a paddock not far from the Burrow. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and George followed after her like chicks trailing behind a mother hen. Soon they all felt the familiar jerk behind their navels and were pulled into the bustling atmosphere of Diagon Alley.

Hermione was immediately transfixed. She hadn't been to Diagon Alley since walking through as Bellatrix on their way to the bank heist. So much had changed in half a year. Shops were open again, the crowds were moving with an easiness and happiness, most of the graffiti had gone. She did notice, however, that there were still some remnants of Voldemort's uprising. Fresh pureblood-supremacist graffiti was scrawled on the odd wall and Florean's ice cream parlour was still boarded up. She bit her lip, hoping he was still in hiding rather than hadn't survived the war.

Understandably, the goblins at Gringotts raised quite a riot when the Golden Trio attempted to enter their bank. In the end, and with considerable negotiation, they were allowed in after surrendering their wands at the door. Hermione had to laugh as they left, it was definitely going to be eventful withdrawing from her vault from now on. As the Golden Trio walked out of the bank with Ginny they saw Molly with an arm around George, squeezing him sadly. The teens exchanged pained looks with each other.

Ron ambled up to his brother, throwing an arm easily around George's shoulder. Over the war he had shot up even more, his shoulders broadening and his body filling out, resulting in him almost towering over George.

"How 'bout we go for one of your favourite burgers Georgey?" Ron said softly and George nodded blankly. The group walked down to a Diagon Alley eatery that had always been a favourite of Fred and George's. Molly dabbed at a small tear in the corner of her eye when she hoped George wasn't looking. The place brought back simultaneously happy and sad emotions.

They found a nice table near a window and sat down to chat aimlessly and watch passersby through the window. George looked sadly down at the menu, prodding a finger at the dancing cartoons on it. Hermione turned her attention from the throngs of people outside the window to George, her heart breaking for him. When it became too painful to watch him in his grief anymore, her deep brown eyes moved to roam over the other tables in the eatery. Her breath caught suddenly in her throat as her eyes fell on a sheet of long silver-blonde hair across the room. _Could it be?_

Hermione stood suddenly at the table, her chair pushed out behind her. Five pairs of eyes turned to look at her curiously.

"Bathroom," Hermione mumbled distractedly, and her companions returned their gazes to the window and each other.

She hurried across the room, almost tripping over her own feet, her heart beating so hard it was almost in her throat when suddenly…

"'Ermione?" a gentle melodic voice called out. All the air rushed out of Hermione's lungs as she was met with an intense cerulean gaze.

"Fleur?" Hermione said dreamily. The Frenchwoman was sitting alone at a table, picking at a salad. She waved a hand for Hermione to join her.

"You are back in the country?" Fleur asked, cocking her head to one side. Hermione's heart melted at how adorable the stunning blonde witch looked.

"Well, yeah, Fleur," Hermione joked, "It does appear that way, doesn't it?"

Fleur laughed in her beautiful melodic way and shoved Hermione playfully in the shoulder.

"Hush, Hermione, I have barely seen you for thirty seconds and you are already cutting me with your harsh words!" Fleur said, feigning offense. Hermione laughed.

"Yes, my parents settled in Australia so I prolonged my stay there before coming back… It was a truly beautiful place to clear my mind, Fleur," Hermione smiled, remembering the vast beaches she had become a fixture at over the previous six months.

"Mn, meanwhile I have abandoned my usual seaside haunt," Fleur said quietly, returning to her plate, "I assume you have heard about me and Bill."

"Fleur, he never deserved you. A woman like you deserves someone that will be loyal to them, who will love them tirelessly and be there for them no matter what," Hermione blurted with unexpected passion. She blushed slightly as the words gushed out of her. It was as if everything that had been playing on her mind for so long had forced itself right out of her mouth.

There was a small silence as a smile began to curve the corners of Fleur's mouth.

"Hermione, would you care to clear your mind in the decidedly un-beautiful scenery of wizarding bars tonight?" Fleur asked with a grin, showing her perfect white teeth.

"I'll have to ask," Hermione smiled back, rising from the table again. Fleur put down her fork and stood up too, following Hermione as she walked back to her table.

The Weasleys and Harry looked up in surprise as Hermione returned with Fleur at her side, but nonetheless greeted their former in-law with enthusiasm. After all, it wasn't her fault what had happened with Bill.

"Mrs. Weasley, Fleur invited me out tonight so I was wondering if it was okay if I came back a little later tonight?" Hermione asked hopefully. Molly, used to her brood of misbehaving children, looked suspicious.

"You aren't about to break into some more wine, are you Hermione?" she asked sternly. Hermione blushed, remembering the time so long ago when they had all been caught drinking wine on the Weasley's lawn before Bill and Fleur's wedding. At this, George looked up, colour in his face for once.

"I could do with a drink and a night out," he said, a faint spark of his old liveliness in his eyes. Molly looked like she didn't know whether to fall out of her chair with shock or burst into tears.

"Well!" she said, struggling to keep her composure, "Why don't you all enjoy a well deserved night out!"

Now it was Ron and Ginny's turn to look like they were about to fall out of their chairs with shock. But they didn't need telling twice.

"Y-yeah! Course!" Ron said, almost as if he didn't trust the situation.

"Bon," Fleur said, flashing a radiant smile, "Well, come and find me when you are done with your day out in town, I will be at home nearby."

Hermione conjured a scrap of parchment and a pencil and Fleur jotted down the address of her flat before nodding at the table.

"I will see you all later," Fleur smiled, before turning to Hermione and kissing her lightly on both cheeks. Hermione's face flared a fire engine red. Damn those French customs.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:** Hello all, been battling that age old battle of struggling not to lose motivation. As always, please consider writing your own Fleurmione fic, I LOVE reading other fics about this pairing in my downtime at work._

* * *

The music was thumping and the dance-floor was packed with young witches and wizards dancing to the beat. It seemed that this was a popular method of letting go of post-war feelings. The group were running into many familiar faces in the club.

Lee Jordan and Angelina had appeared on either side of George, thrilled to see him out and about with a drink in hand and small smile on his face. Lee and Angelina took George off to a small table and were elated as George actually joked with them.

Ron, meanwhile, was taking full advantage of the free drinks offered to the Golden Trio due to their celebrity status in the war. He was leaning against the bar, one arm thrown around the neck of Dean Thomas, happily yell-talking into his ear about the Chudley Cannons. The rest of the group were all dancing together, easily switching off and moving to the beat.

Hermione grinned as she looked around at her friends, relaxed and enjoying themselves. She had never thought they would be in this situation a year ago. Ginny threw her head back, her mane of fire-red hair sweeping attractively across her face as she moved to the music. Harry had a lop-sided grin on his face, running a hand through his untameable jet-black locks. Hermione grinned back at him, before looking over his shoulder to see the throng of people around them. She saw Cormac McLaggan, his face sheened in sweat, grinding with a witch she did not know. She saw Hannah Abbott, dancing in a big group of girls from Hogwarts, all in pretty dresses. She looked past the Hogwarts girls and… _no._

Despite the sweaty heat of the dancefloor, Hermione felt her blood run cold. The smile froze on her lips. Behind the group of Hogwarts girls she saw a pale face framed by long tendrils of black hair. The face was split into a mad grin, baring rotting teeth. Hermione blinked hard. Bellatrix was dead. Molly had said so herself. She opened her eyes again and Bellatrix was gone. Nobody around the dance-floor seemed fazed. It must have been her imagination.

Before Hermione could let her mind consider the nature of flashbacks, she was distracted by Harry reaching a lean arm out to grab Ginny behind the head, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Fleur grinned at Hermione as they suddenly became third- and fourth- wheels. Harry pulled Ginny closer to himself, dancing closely with her.

Fleur laughed, her melodic laughter barely piercing the loud music. She leaned forward to Hermione's ear to be heard, "I guess we are the odd ones out, non?" Hermione smiled back, snaking an arm around Fleur's waist to stop her pulling away too far.

"I missed you, Fleur," she said in Fleur's ear, enjoying the familiar scent of the French witch, "I missed you so much."

Fleur beamed, flashing a radiant smile that made Hermione weak at the knees. But as she opened her mouth to reply, they were interrupted by a giant bear hug and a booming "'Mione!"

Neville had filled out over the wartime, shooting up and broadening until he was a thickly muscled man. But he still moved like a clumsy puppy, almost bowling over Fleur and Hermione in his eagerness to greet them.

"Neville!" Hermione exclaimed in joy, tugging on Harry's arm to detach him from Ginny. The two teenagers reluctantly parted, only for their faces to light up at the sight of their good friend too.

Whatever moment Hermione had been having with Fleur was now over, as the group continued to have happy reunions with dear friends who were similarly out to blow off some steam.

* * *

It was the small hours of the morning when the group threw themselves into the couches and chairs of Fleur's living room, wiping sweaty brows and smoothing damp and tousled hair.

"Whadda night!" Ron boomed happily, sitting between Neville and a contented looking George.

"Cripes its almost 5.30 in the morning!" Lee Jordan exclaimed as he looked at an ornate clock on the wall of Fleur's living room.

"Reckon it might not be that safe to apparate home after so many drinks anyway," Ginny said, giggling at a very drunk Harry who was struggling to keep his head up.

"That's okay, you are all more than welcome to stay here until the morning," Fleur said brightly, quickly conjuring some throws and pillows for the group.

"Slumber party…" Harry murmured happily, and the group laughed goodheartedly.

"I do not want you to think me a bad hostess, but after camping for weeks, I really cannot bear to sleep anywhere except my bed these days," Fleur smiled, and Ron and Hermione laughed at the memories of their cramped tent.

With that, the group settled into some comfortable perches in the living room and Fleur disappeared into her bedroom.

Hermione pulled a blanket over herself, settling in to the large couch she was on and closing her eyes for a moment. The first thing she saw was the moment on the dancefloor, her arm around Fleur's waist and Fleur poised to say something. Her eyes opened again and she looked at Fleur's bedroom door, open only a small fraction. It looked like a lamp was still on in there. Time for that Gryffindor courage.

Hermione got up from the couch and padded across the room, delicately navigating among the sleepy and drunk friends stretched out across the room. She knocked quietly on Fleur's door.

"Oui?" the melodic voice asked curiously. Hermione pushed the door open softly and walked into Fleur's room. Fleur was already sitting in her bed, brushing her long silver-blonde mane.

"Fleur?" Hermione asked, her voice a little husky from having to shout in the clubs.

"Hermione," Fleur said sweetly, cocking her head to one side, "Is something wrong? You can share with me if you like, since I already know you are not prone to snoring."

Hermione chuckled lightly at this, shutting Fleur's door behind her and crossing the room to join the goddess in bed. Fleur finished brushing her hair and put out her bedside lamp. Hermione lay down on her back, exhaling at how hard her heart was beating at the familiar scent of Fleur around her.

Fleur herself shuffled down to lie in bed, before wriggling up against Hermione.

"I missed this…" Fleur sighed softly, her lips somewhere near Hermione's neck. Hermione was thankful for the dark as she broke out into a heavy blush. Fleur wrapped an arm across Hermione's stomach, moving a leg to be between Hermione's legs.

Hermione shuffled uncomfortably. The familiar heat of arousal was building between her legs and it was incredibly difficult to have Fleur so close to her after so long.

"Its been hard to fall asleep without you over the past six months…" Hermione said huskily, the darkness of night encouraging her to spill the words she was too shy to say in the daylight.

"Mn, I have felt the same way," Fleur said softly before pressing her lips to Hermione's. This was the slowest and most tender kiss they had shared yet. Hermione's stomach flipped as Fleur tightened her grip around her waist, running a tongue against Hermione's lower lip, as if asking for permission. Sure enough, as Hermione's lips parted, Fleur's tongue entered her mouth, exploring and massaging. A moan uncontrollably escaped Hermione and Fleur pulled away, the hint of a smile in the air.

Hermione's mind was shattered, she didn't know what to say. She had always wanted to bring up their brief kisses with Fleur, but had never had the chance… there had been a war, there had been Bill… Hermione reached up and her hand tangled in Fleur's silky mane, she pulled Fleur back to her, crashing her lips against the Frenchwoman. Fleur moved more fully on top of Hermione and Hermione found herself suppressing another moan. Fleur's body felt so _good_ , the sensation of it grinding up against her own was almost enough to make her faint. Hermione's other hand ran down Fleur's back, enjoying her toned muscles before grabbing her fantastic ass. They broke their kiss, both panting a little.

"I… I care so much about you, Fleur," Hermione said breathily, giddy on Fleur. Fleur pecked her softly on the lips.

"Everything feels so _right_ with you," Fleur said softly. Before they could talk about it anymore, Fleur had shifted and rested her head on Hermione's shoulder. Sleep was beckoning and neither of them could resist it.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke happily to the blonde nestled in her arms. Fleur was awake and watching her with her deep blue eyes, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Morning," Hermione chirped, stretching a little.

"Good morning, Hermione," Fleur said silkily. Hermione swooned, she loved the way her name sounded rolling off Fleur's tongue. The same tongue that had been in her mouth just last night… She blushed hotly at the memory of their late night make out session.

"I meant it, you know," Fleur said softly, still watching Hermione intently.

"Hm?" Hermione asked. Surely Fleur wasn't talking about what she _hoped_ she was talking about…

"Everything does feel right with you, Hermione," Fleur said, her eyes seeming to shimmer with intensity.

"I… uh…" Hermione was speechless in disbelief. _Surely,_ Fleur wasn't talking about anything more than friendship… Hermione _never_ got the girl. She was the nerd that sat on the sidelines and read books while Harry took the role of hero heartthrob.

Yet here Hermione was, in bed with one of the most beautiful and elegant women in the wizarding world, who was staring at her as if she were the only one in the world.

Fleur looked down momentarily, her long dark eyelashes flickering as she looked uncharacteristically unsure.

"While you were away these past six months, Hermione," Fleur said gently, "I… I pined for you."

She looked up again, a light blush on her delicate cheeks. She looked almost embarrassed to be confessing something so personal to the younger witch.

"Fleur," Hermione said, clearing her throat, "Since Shell Cottage there hasn't been a day that you haven't been on my mind."

Fleur's face broke into that radiant smile again and Hermione felt a swell of joy in her stomach at being the one to make Fleur smile like that. Fleur leaned in and kissed Hermione deeply. An earnest and ardent kiss free of the doubts of life threatening situations and too many drinks.

"Well," Fleur said as she pulled back with a smile, "Perhaps we should socialize with our friends who are probably waiting for us to get up."

Hermione reluctantly disentangled herself from Fleur and followed the older witch to the door. Upon opening it, however they found only Harry and Neville perched on a couch. Harry's face was drained of colour and he had a metal bucket in his lap. Neville was sitting alongside Harry, a sympathetic hand pawing at Harry's shoulder.

"Where's the others?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"Weasleys, Lee and Angelina have gone out to pick up some coffee and breakfast," Neville shrugged. At the mention of breakfast Harry vomited heavily into the bucket in his lap.

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione said sympathetically. Fleur's nose wrinkled at the sound of vomiting.

"I think I have an anti-hangover potion somewhere," Fleur said, before breezing swiftly out of the room.

Hermione sat down on the other side of Harry, who gingerly lifted his head out of the bucket and wiped a cold sweat off his forehead.

"So, you stayed with Fleur last night?" Harry said, pulling a sly smile on his pallid face.

"Hush, Harry!" Hermione said, swatting his arm, "I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate us gossiping about her in her own home!"

"What happened?" Harry asked, "Snogging?"

Neville looked even more awkward than normal. Before anyone could say anything else, Fleur breezed back into the room, offering a stoppered vial to Harry.

Harry had just choked back the liquid when there were resounding cracks and the others arrived, heavily laden with food.

* * *

Molly was wringing her hands in the kitchen when the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione arrived back at the Burrow. They had stayed at Fleur's for brunch before hugging her goodbye (Hermione receiving an exceedingly long hug) and heading home.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Molly cried out, running to throw her arms around all of the youths, "It costs nothing to send an owl saying you'll be home in the morning!"

"Sorry, mum," George mumbled, scratching the back of his neck, "We ran into Angelina and Lee and a heap of others from Hogwarts, we didn't even get back to Fleur's until early morning."

Molly's mouth fell open, taking in the image of her tired but relaxed looking son.

"You had a good time, George?" she asked slowly. A lopsided smile developed on George's face.

"Yeah, was pretty good actually," he said, eliciting a teary smile from Molly.

"Oh, you kids!" Molly exclaimed, "Come on in and tell me about your night!"

Hermione had only got a few hours sleep so left the chatting to the Weasleys and Harry downstairs, opting to go upstairs for a desperately needed nap instead. She had just reached Bill's old room when she heard a little rapping at the window.

A jet-black owl was tapping severely at Bill's window. Hermione crossed the room quickly and opened the window, dodging a bite from the owl.

"Merlin, easy on!" she scolded the owl, detaching the small piece of parchment from its leg. No sooner had she got the parchment off then the owl had departed with a huffy flap. Hermione looked at the miniscule scrap of paper, confused. Perhaps it was a note from Fleur?

Hermione unrolled the small paper and saw only a single word etched into the paper: _"Mudblood."_

She dropped the parchment in shock, gasping as it curled into flames on the floor, leaving nothing but a small patch of ash. Her head swam as she thought back to the flashback she had in the bar the previous night. It couldn't be.

More likely it was Malfoy or a disgruntled Death Eater that was still angry about the result of the war. She shrugged and forcibly turned her mind away from Bellatrix. That horrible woman didn't deserve any of Hermione's time, even in death.

Hermione changed into a loose tee and underwear and slipped into the bed, her mind now turning to Fleur and her confession of pining for Hermione. She fell asleep with a smile fresh on her lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione busied herself packing the last of her things into her bag. The living area of The Burrow was an absolute bombsite. Percy had come home and Luna had come to visit Ginny, and the added bodies in the house had sent clutter spiraling.

Right now, Ron was lying on his stomach amongst discarded shoes and wizard chess pieces, practicing his autograph on a spare piece of parchment.

"What dya want us to do if any of your fanmail comes here while you're away?" Ron asked, not lifting his eyes from his carefully traced signature.

"I don't think I'm quite as breathless as you to read the post-war fanmail, Ron," Hermione said with a laugh, "But if anything else comes here by mistake, just redirect it to Fleur's."

She felt a thrill through her at redirecting mail to Fleur's place. As if it was _their_ place. _'Woah, don't get ahead of yourself, Granger,'_ she chided herself. Although her and Fleur had arranged for her to come and stay with her, they still had not really spoken about their mutual enjoyment of kissing each other. Fleur hadn't mentioned it in her letters, and Hermione had been reluctant to push it, for fear of scaring off Fleur. She still could not believe her luck with the beautiful French Veela and wanted to tread carefully.

Harry ambled down the stairs and came to sit beside Ron on the cluttered floor.

"You just about to take off to Fleur's?" he grunted, flicking away a tiny rogue bishop and pawn that had scurried over to attack his leg.

Hermione nodded happily and Harry shot her an encouraging smile. Ron was oblivious to this as he crossed out his latest autograph attempt and tried again.

They said their goodbyes and Hermione strode out of the Burrow to the lawn. As she looked at the section of lawn partially obscured by trees, her mind drifted back to that afternoon so long ago where they had drunk Bill and Fleur's wedding wine and been caught by Molly. She smirked before turning quickly and apparating.

With a pop she arrived in a bustling wizarding street. She didn't want to arrive at Fleur's empty handed so strolled through the shops. She stopped in at a small bottle store, where she had to argue awkwardly with the old woman behind the counter to let her pay for her bottle of wine at full price. It seemed like everyone in the wizarding world felt some kind of debt to her, Harry and Ron. She did, however, reluctantly allow the old woman to take a photograph with her.

When she finally escaped the bottle store, she ambled further down the street before stopping in at a cosy flower shop. It was run by a handsome middle aged man assisted by his daughter.

"Hermione Granger, in our shop! Can you believe it, pet?" He hissed excitedly at his daughter. His daughter was around ten years old, with her hair in scraggly plaits. She scurried up to Hermione and tugged at Hermione's pant leg, looking up at her in awe.

But before Hermione could say anything, the small girl shivered and her face darkened. Hermione felt a horribly familiar coldness fall over her, her chest suddenly aching with sadness. She whipped around and raised her wand, coming face to face with two hovering Dementors.

"Get over there by your father and stay safe!" Hermione barked at the small girl, who whimpered and obeyed, running to hide behind her dad.

The Dementors lurched closer and Hermione felt the sadness and desolation slice further through her. Thoughts of all the dead children at the battle of Hogwarts entered her mind, unbidden, as well as the feeling that perhaps it was her fault for not saving them. She furrowed her brows. She was not about to survive the wizarding war only to be taken down by two stray Dementors. She tightened her grip on her wand, focusing hard on the memory of waking up in the morning with Fleur in her arms.

 _"Expecto patronum!"_ she bellowed, and a bright shimmering white figure emerged from her wand.

To her complete confusion, the figure was not the usual otter, but a large bird of prey. It swooped at the Dementors who promptly fled in a flurry of dark plumes of smoke.

"Blimey! Dementor's in Rowena Avenue!" the florist exclaimed. Hermione turned back to him, exhaling heavily.

"I suppose they still have a lot of the baddies to round up yet," the florist babbled, holding his daughter close to him.

"Yeah," said Hermione distractedly, her mind still on her changed patronus. She picked up a the nearest bouquet of flowers and tossed a galleon on the counter, turning to leave the shop with a head swirling with thoughts.

"Cor—thanks a lot Miss Granger! Thanks for everything!" the shopkeeper called after her. Hermione rejoined the throngs of people walking about the street, noting a couple of aurors with stern faces heading in the direction of the florist's.

It only took Hermione about ten minutes walk to reach Fleur's apartment building. It was situated down a quiet residential street, a cute brick building with numerous balconies.

Hermione had barely knocked once at Fleur's door when it sprang open.

"Hermione!" Fleur exclaimed, excitedly giving Hermione a hug, "I am so glad you are here."

Fleur sprang back, allowing Hermione to walk into her flat. Hermione wandered in, looking around at the completely immaculate apartment. She could swear it was nowhere near this meticulous the last time she had visited.

"I may have been a little nervous about you coming," Fleur laughed nervously, as Hermione observed her now alphabetized bookshelf. Hermione's face split into a large grin, Dementors entirely forgotten as her heart soared at the thought of making Fleur Delacour nervous.

"I thought your ego rendered nervousness impossible," Hermione teased, producing the bottle of wine and bouquet of flowers from her extendable bag. Fleur playfully pouted.

"You are lucky you come bearing gifts, Hermione Granger," Fleur joked, accepting the gifts. She put them down in her kitchen before returning and kissing Hermione swiftly on the lips. Hermione blushed.

"I, uh…" Hermione was rendered momentarily speechless by the surprise kiss from the blonde beauty.

"Perhaps my ego is justified," Fleur laughed. Hermione snapped out of her trance and slapped Fleur's arm.

"No, it most certainly is out of control," Hermione laughed back, "I just… I wasn't expecting that,"

Fleur cocked her head to one side, curious. "I thought we discussed this the last time you were here," Fleur said.

"Kind of…" Hermione conceded, "But not really… So much has happened. There was the war, there was Bill, there was me disappearing for a good six months…"

Fleur smiled disarmingly at Hermione, taking her by the arm and ushering her to sit with her on the couch.

"Hermione," Fleur began, "I agree, it was all very confusing with Bill… And I admit, by the time we got to the Battle of Hogwarts I was feeling very conflicted. A lot of my attraction to you felt like it could be because you were everything I had wanted from Bill and did not have."

Hermione bit her lip, this was exactly what she had feared would happen. Fleur smiled warmly again and placed a hand on top of Hermione's.

"But with the separation from Bill," Fleur continued, "And a whole half a year without either of you being around, I really discovered what I want."

Hermione didn't dare smile. She feared that everything really was too good to be true. "And that is?" Hermione said, her voice cracking a little bit with her nervousness.

"I want you, Hermione," Fleur said, smiling widely, "I meant it when I said everything feels so right with you,"

With that, Hermione slipped her hand from underneath Fleur's, taking her by the wrist and pulling her into a searing kiss. Fleur's mouth opened a little in surprise, and Hermione slipped her tongue inside, eliciting a moan from Fleur. Fleur moved smoothly to straddle Hermione's lap. One of Fleur's hands found its way to the back of Hermione's neck, tangled in her wild hair. They broke apart, staring into each other's eyes. Hermione was breathless as she noticed how dilated Fleur's pupils were. Fleur's hand remained on the back of Hermione's neck. Hermione moved slowly now, savouring the closeness with Fleur. She nuzzled into Fleur's neck, inhaling the scent of vanilla and lilies before planting a string of light kisses along Fleur's throat. She pulled back again to look at Fleur's painfully beautiful face again.

"Be mine?" Hermione said in almost a whisper. Fleur smiled.

"Gladly."

* * *

Hermione spent the rest of the day and well into the evening alternating between kissing Fleur and catching up with her. She was addicted to the woman and just could not get enough.

She was amused to learn that Fleur had viewed no less than fifty apartments before she finally found one that fit her style when she moved to the city. She told Fleur about the alarming creatures both magical and non-magical that she had seen in Australia. Fleur explained that she was now working at the Ministry because Gringotts refused to hire her back after the bank heist. Hermione felt a little guilty for this.

It was well after dinner when they were curling up on the couch with their second glasses of wine when Hermione remembered the strange Dementor attack and recounted it for Fleur. Fleur paused in her steady rhythm of running her hand through Hermione's hair.

"They seem to have been becoming more frequent in the past month, I hope that does not signal something bad," she murmured. Hermione shivered at the though and cuddled closer to Fleur.

* * *

The first two weeks of staying with Fleur were a blur for Hermione. While Fleur had expressed that she was not yet ready to go _all the way_ with Hermione, they had fallen into a domesticated bliss almost as if they had been together for years.

This afternoon, Hermione was standing in Fleur's bathroom, fruitlessly trying to tame her wild curls when her brush slipped out of her hand and knocked over a series of beauty products from beside the basin.

Fleur appeared behind her in a flash, concern in her eyes quickly replaced with mirth. "Ohh, ma petit lionne," she giggled running a hand through Hermione's wild mane of hair. Hermione scrunched up her face.

"Its not my fault you have about a million moisturisers and toners and the likes littering your bathroom," she said sulkily and Fleur laughed melodically in reply.

"Come, we will miss the food market all together if we do not leave now," Fleur said, sliding an arm around Hermione's waist, "Besides, I love your wild little mane the way it is."

Hermione blushed lightly. She still could not get used to being on the receiving end of Fleur Delacour's romantic affections.

They roamed through town and to the food market hand in hand and Hermione could not help but beam with happiness. Fleur didn't even release her hand as she lifted various vegetables and fruits to inspect them.

"Would you enjoy a pasta or a salad more?" Fleur hummed as she inspected a batch of vine tomatoes.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond when the crowd across from the vegetable section parted briefly. The air rushed from her lungs as she glimpsed a pale, maniacal face framed by black tendrils of hair. She squeezed Fleur's hand hard with fear.

Fleur let out a surprised yelp before looking at Hermione.

"Are you all right ma petit lionne?" she said with concern, putting a hand on Hermione's cheek and turning her face to look at her.

"Y-yeah," Hermione said, before wrenching her face back to look at the gap in the crowd again. Bellatrix was gone.

"I-I think I'm just seeing things," she stammered. Fleur squeezed her hand lightly and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Well, I am just about done here. How about we go home and relax with a nice cup of tea ma cherie?"

Hermione nodded, pacified slightly. But the hair on the back of her neck was still raised as she could not shake the feeling that they were being watched.

* * *

That evening, Fleur happily sang to herself in the kitchen as she cooked them a pasta. Hermione sat at the kitchen island swirling a glass of wine and watching Fleur with unrestrained affection.

"So, I will have to return to the Burrow eventually, Fleur," Hermione said carefully, watching her wine swish as she nursed her glass. Fleur stopped her singing and put down the knife she was using to chop vegetables. She turned to face Hermione, some strands of her platinum blonde hair falling out of her top knot and across her face. She brushed them aside with an air of aloofness. Hermione recognized the familiar iciness, Fleur was feeling insecure.

"You could…" Fleur began carefully, her voice sounding deliberately uncaring, "You could always move in with me. Surely in the city is an easier place to plan what you will do next following the war?"

Fleur was looking at her perfectly manicured nails on the kitchen island, intentionally avoiding Hermione's gaze.

"I would love to, Fleur," Hermione said warmly, and she melted as Fleur looked up at her with a radiant smile.

"I will however need to return to the Burrow to collect the rest of my things and tell the Weasleys and Harry about my plans," she added, but Fleur was still beaming with happiness.

"Oh, magnifique!" she chirped, clapping her hands together with joy.

"I can head there tomorrow and get my things? Unless you think that is too soon?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Of course not!" Fleur grinned, "Although I will be at work tomorrow so will be unable to accompany you."

"Hmn, Fleur Delacour conveniently indisposed when the dull job of packing and moving house is involved…" Hermione teased and Fleur laughed.

"I will be waiting here for you when you come home," Fleur reasoned, "And I will make sure to prepare us a delectable feast to celebrate you moving in."

Hermione's heart surged with happiness. Never in a million years had she predicted her life falling together so perfectly.

That night as she fell asleep with her arms wrapped around Fleur her face hurt from smiling so much that day.

* * *

The next morning after a searing goodbye kiss from Fleur that made her weak at the knees, Hermione apparated back to the Burrow.

She entered to find Molly, Harry, Ginny, George and Ron sitting at the dining table tucking into breakfast.

"Hi, 'Mione!" Harry greeted her warmly, pulling back a chair beside himself for Hermione to join. She came and sat down next to him, reaching for a piece of toast to butter.

"How was London?" George asked in a friendly tone. Hermione was glad to see him up and showered before the afternoon and engaging in conversation. It appeared he was finally on the mend.

"It was great! In fact, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Hermione replied, pouring herself a mug of tea, "Fleur has asked me to move in with her."

Ron snorted as he swallowed a large mouthful of food, "Yeah good luck keeping that raging crush of yours under wraps around a newly single Fleur," he snickered. Ginny giggled too.

"Actually, I don't think that will be much of a problem…" Hermione said awkwardly, semi hiding behind her mug of tea as she raised it to her lips. Harry broke into a lopsided grin.

"I bloody _knew_ she liked you back!" he chuckled, clapping a hand on Hermione's shoulder as she blushed lightly.

"What?!" Ginny exclaimed in disbelief.

"Its all very new…" Hermione explained weakly as Ron purpled and made a light choking noise.

"You and Fleur," Molly said, interrupting the chatter. Hermione froze. She had no idea how Molly would react to such news.

"Well, I guess Fleur will be remaining a part of the family after all," Molly mused warmly, and Hermione grinned happily. She had the blessing of the Weasleys.

"Apart from snagging the hottest witch in Europe, how was the rest of your trip?" George asked with a grin. Hermione laughed.

"It was great actually, although…" she frowned, unsure if she should even bring up something so strange.

"What happened, 'Mione?" Harry asked, looking at her with interest. Hermione shook her head.

"I think I must be struggling with some kind of PTSD, I keep seeing Bellatrix everywhere I go," she said darkly, looking down at her plate.

Molly dropped her fork loudly.

"Aw, 'Mione," Ron said between a mouthful of eggs, "She's dead, remember that. Right mum?"

Molly was now sheet-white and shaking, trying unsuccessfully to pick up her fork with trembling hands. Ginny frowned at her mother's strange demeanour.

"Right mum?" Ginny repeated Ron's question. Molly made a small strangled noise.

"Just be careful, dear," Molly said in a trembling voice to Hermione. Everyone's eyebrows shot up.

"Mum, you _did_ kill Bellatrix, right?" George said, his voice forcefully even. Molly looked up at her son, guilt painting her features heavily.

"I…" Molly began, before pausing uncomfortably, "I didn't want any of you going after her and… ending up like Fred."

At that, everyone at the table dropped their utensils with a clatter. George knocked over his cup of tea.

"Y-you told us you k-killed her!" George said, raising his voice, "The Ministry aren't even looking for her because you told everyone you killed her!"

Molly looked pained, "I couldn't lose another one of you."

George stood up, knocking his chair over with the force in which he moved. He stormed out of the room and the front door of the Burrow banged deafeningly.

The rest of the house was in a commotion. The Weasleys turned on Molly, starting a screaming match that would rival banshees. Hermione silently turned and ran up the stairs lightly to Bill's room. She had already began packing her books when she became aware that Harry had followed her.

"You okay, 'Mione?" Harry asked quietly. He of all people knew how she was plagued by the torture Bellatrix had subjected her to at Malfoy Manor. She dropped her books with a sigh and turned to face Harry.

"Not really," she said finally, sitting down on the bed. It was one thing to be seeing Bellatrix everywhere. It was an entirely knew thing to realize Bellatrix actually could have been following her for weeks.

Harry came and sat beside her, putting an arm around her. Hermione rested her head against his shoulder. She let out a long and shaky breath.

It was late when Harry helped Hermione with her things to Fleur's apartment. After a day of being surrounded by blazing rows at the Burrow, he was eager for an excuse to get out. He followed Hermione up the stairs, carrying a simple satchel over his shoulder. Hermione had managed to magically minimize all of her worldly belongings to fit in only a few modestly sized bags.

As they reached the top of the stairs, he caught the smile on Hermione's face as she pulled out her key to unlock Fleur's apartment.

"I don't think I've ever seen you look this happy, Hermione," Harry commented, and Hermione blushed.

"I don't know if I've ever felt this happy," she replied truthfully. She clicked the door open and Harry followed her through the doorway, having to brake suddenly as Hermione came to an abrupt stop.

Fleur's apartment was a mess. The furniture was upturned, there were scorch marks on the expensive wallpaper, photo frames were cracked, there were even ominous drops of blood on one of the rugs.

Hermione and Harry dropped their bags with shock. Hermione turned to Harry, her eyes blurred with tears but full of a rage he had never seen before.

"Bellatrix."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi all, sorry it took so long to update. I knew there would have to be an inevitable battle scene and I find those less interesting to write so lost motivation... but hey, here we are! The final showdown with Bellatrix. Cheers.**

* * *

"Hermione, we need to get help," Harry urged, pulling at Hermione's elbow. She had remained frozen, silently taking in the scene at Fleur's apartment. Hermione nodded, not looking at Harry.

"Lets go back to the Burrow and get the others," Harry said, and Hermione turned to face him, her mouth twisted into a tight frown. "We'll find out where she is, Hermione."

"Yes," Hermione said finally, pulling her arm from Harry's, "Lets go then."

With a _pop_ Harry apparated. Hermione turned back to the room. She already knew where Bellatrix would have taken Fleur. She exhaled heavily and her eyes fluttered shut, picturing the building that was the site of the worst things she had ever experienced.

Hermione landed heavily in the forestry surrounding Malfoy Manor. Following the end of the war, the Manor had been abandoned as the Malfoy family and Death Eaters alike fled in the wake of Voldemort's defeat. There were no more peacocks roaming the grounds and the lawns were overgrown and heavily peppered with weeds.

Hermione moved cautiously through the trees. The Manor looked abandoned, but Hermione knew better. After being subjected to Bellatrix's twisted flavor of torture, she knew the woman would get a sick satisfaction of bringing Hermione and Fleur back to the site of their original tortures.

Hermione saw moving shadows and froze, retreating further into the wooded area. A cluster of Dementors whooshed by, clearly doing the rounds of the perimeter.

Hermione waited for them to pass and get a safe distance away before carefully tracking her way through the dilapidated grounds. It was now very dark and Hermione was struggling to see, but she was not foolish enough to cast a _lumos_ to guide her way.

The grand front doors of the Manor were kicked in, and looked like they had been for sometime. _'Probably in an auror raid,'_ Hermione surmised. She picked her way through the loose wood and debris, creeping her way into the building.

In the distance she could see the faint glow of a light, and crept her way towards its source. She reached the dining room of Malfoy Manor. The grand dining table had been toppled over and pushed against a wall. In the centre of the room was Bellatrix, straddling Fleur and pinning her down, a blade glinting in the dim light.

Hermione had scarcely entered the room when Bellatrix snapped her head up with a wild grin, throwing a disarming spell at Hermione. Hermione blocked it with a quick shielding spell.

"More prepared than the last times we have met, I see," Bellatrix sneered, as Hermione stood with her wand pointed at her threateningly. Bellatrix's dirty teeth glimmered hideously in the dim light.

"Did you know that Veelas transform when they experience extreme anger, fear or pain?" Bellatrix said conversationally, her wand still pointed at Hermione. Hermione clenched her jaw in anger.

All of a sudden, Fleur pushed Bellatrix off her roughly, before rolling onto her knees and making to get up. With a snarl Bellatrix grabbed Fleur roughly, her wand sticking hard into her neck.

"Hermione, get out of here," Fleur pleaded with Hermione. Hermione shook her head, rooted to the spot, still holding her wand at Bellatrix.

"What do you suppose happens to one who is only part-Veela?" Bellatrix said in a mocking voice, before plunging her hand with the blade into Fleur's side. Hermione recognized the blade as the same one that had scarred her arm and felt her stomach lurch so violently she almost vomited. Fleur let out a scream of pain, a cold sweat breaking out on her face.

"B-Bellatrix… Stop it," Hermione stuttered, her eyes still fixated on the blade. Bellatrix grinned wider, baring her rotting teeth. The dim light shining on her face flickered as shadowy Dementors began to surge into the Manor.

"Why, Muddy, you look like you've seen a ghost," she sneered, before turning her attention back to Fleur, "Alright girl, show your owner your little trick"

Bellatrix twisted the cursed blade that was deep in Fleur's side and Fleur threw her head back with a scream of pain. Hermione broke out in a cold sweat. The scenes in front of her were splitting with flashbacks of her own torture. Her wand hand began to shake uncontrollably. The rage that had been flowing through her veins was now being replaced by a sick, all-consuming fear.

Fleur's head fell down to hang loosely and Hermione could hear her panting hard.

"H-Hermione…" Fleur whimpered and Hermione felt like she may actually vomit. Her Gryffindor courage had finally forsaken her and her legs were shaking. Bellatrix laughed and twisted the blade some more.

" _S-s-stupefy!"_ Hermione stammered, but Bellatrix flicked the spell away with a lazy wave of her wand hand before quickly disarming her. Hermione sank to her knees. She was powerless, she was going to watch on helplessly as Bellatrix tortured her girlfriend to death. Hermione let out an anguished choke.

She became aware now that the doorway behind her was filling with Dementors, whittling down any scraps of hope she had left and moving closer to her. But she no longer cared. Her eyes blurred with tears as she watched Bellatrix cackle and twist the blade some more into Fleur, blood drenching Fleur's shirt. Fleur's head was bowed and her long silver-blonde hair was falling down over her face, becoming more silver.

Hermione's mouth fell open. Fleur's hair was now entirely silver. Bellatrix looked with interest, grabbing a fistful of Fleur's hair and pulling her head up. Fleur's eyes were shut as she winced in pain. Tears rolled down Hermione's face as she saw the raw pain marring Fleur's beautiful features. Fleur's eyes fluttered before opening. Hermione gasped. Her once blue irises were now blood red.

Bellatrix twisted the blade again, plunging it deeper and Fleur closed her eyes again with a hiss.

"That's as far as you'll go? What a bore," Bellatrix said, releasing the blade. She swept her wand violently and Fleur flew across the room, crashing into a wall heavily and falling to the ground. Bellatrix stood up and started walking lazily towards Hermione.

"Now for the main course: Muddy," Bellatrix sneered, "Time to make up for lost time and _congratulate_ you on your defeat of the Dark Lord."

She threw a spell at Hermione and Hermione fell on her side, convulsing with the familiar searing pain of the cruciatus curse. She had come full circle. She had escaped Malfoy Manor, won the war and found happiness, only to die on the floor in Malfoy Manor by Bellatrix's torture.

Bellatrix cackled heartily as she stood above Hermione, "This is going to be a long and slow death for you, I'm afraid."

Hermione breathed raggedly, her lungs still burning as she lay on her side staring at the crumpled figure of Fleur. If only she had tried harder. If only she had listened to Harry and come with help. If only she was strong enough to defeat Bellatrix.

Before she could process what was happening further, Bellatrix hit her with another cruciatus curse. Hermione scrunched her eyes shut with the pain and she involuntarily let out a strangled scream of pain. As the pain faded, she opened her eyes again to see Bellatrix laughing wildly over her. Hermione turned her gaze to Fleur. But she was gone.

Confused, Hermione looked back at Bellatrix. Bellatrix was still laughing, baring her rotting teeth.

With a sudden _whoosh_ , Bellatrix was tackled to the ground by a blur of silver. Hermione struggled into a sitting position, gasping at the sight. Fleur was pinning Bellatrix to the ground. Her long hair was still completely silver and her irises were still blood red. But now she had giant pair of silver wings and her fingers ended in sharp looking talons. One of these taloned hands was raised above Bellatrix's throat, as if about to rip it out.

Bellatrix was no longer laughing but her mouth was still twisted into a horrible grin, "I knew behind all that beauty you were nothing but an animal."

With that comment, the rage returned to Hermione with a jolt. She looked around and realized the Dementors had fled in the wake of Fleur. Hermione began to scan for her wand as Fleur let out a threatening growl.

"You think your darling Mudblood will still find you beautiful now she knows you're a monster?" Bellatrix sneered, mocking Fleur, as if daring her to rip her throat out.

Fleur growled again and Hermione continued to fumble about for a wand, desperation rising as she feared that Bellatrix would somehow regain her upper hand. Finally her hands found her wand and she shot a stunning spell at Bellatrix, not a stutter in sight now the Dementors were gone.

The smile faded from Bellatrix's face as her head thumped heavily against the wooden floor. Fleur sighed heavily and rose from Bellatrix, getting back to her feet. Hermione approached her cautiously, observing her changed appearance. As she finally reached her she threw her arms around her.

"You are not afraid of me?" Fleur asked nervously in her ear. Hermione pulled back, looking Fleur in her blood red eyes.

"Of course not," she said soothingly, "I love you."

Fleur smiled and blinked, her eyes returning to their cerulean colour. Her hair was already fading back into being its platinum silver-blonde. With a wince, her wings began to retract back into her body.

Almost within minutes of Fleur transforming back to normal, the Dementors began to file back into the Manor. Fleur took Hermione's hand quickly before casting an _expecto patronum._

A bright bird burst from her wand, circling the Dementors and chasing them away.

"What is that?" Hermione asked, struck by the similarity to her new patronus.

"A falcon," Fleur answered turning back to Hermione, "It has always been my patronus."

Before Hermione could reply, the heavy sound of footsteps snapped their heads back to the doorway of the vast dining room.

With billowing black robes stood Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, flanked by a handful of other Death Eaters.

For a moment, everyone froze. The Death Eaters taking in the unconscious form of Bellatrix on the floor, Hermione and Fleur clutching wands tightly.

Then all of a sudden, everyone lurched forward at once, spells colouring the air as they ripped towards their targets.

Fleur and Hermione were adept at dueling, casting quick and strong wards to deflect spells, but they were outnumbered. Even as Narcissa ran to kneel beside her unconscious sister on the ground, they were horribly outnumbered.

After a while, they were not deflecting every spell, a silver beam sliced Hermione's arm, drawing blood. This was all it took for Fleur to lose her concentration, allowing her to get hit by a nasty cruciatus.

Hermione clenched her teeth, trying to ignore Fleur's screams of pain while she focused on throwing up wards to protect her and Fleur from further hits. She was panicking, they were so outnumbered. As another volley of spells were deflected by her wards, her stomach twisted as she saw Narcissa helping a now-conscious Bellatrix to her feet. A Bellatrix that looked pissed. Hermione swallowed hard.

All of a sudden, the dining room was peppered by loud _pops_. The spells halted for a moment as the dining room was suddenly filled with several redheaded figures, accompanied by Harry, Luna and Neville.

Lucius roared with anger at the sight of Harry, further inciting the Death Eaters standing with him.

The beams of spells flew thick and fast, Weasleys darting around the room with Harry, Luna and Neville to duel with Death Eaters. Harry was embroiled in an intense duel with Lucius.

Hermione pulled Fleur back to her feet, now recovered from the cruciatus she had suffered. No sooner had she pulled her up when Fleur yanked them quickly to one side, dodging a green light shot at them. They turned and saw Bellatrix striding towards them, wand raised. But this time they were prepared. Bellatrix may be a skilled dueller, but finally it was two of them armed against her. They began to duel, working seamlessly as a team, deflecting curses Bellatrix lobbed at them and shooting ones back.

Just as the couple began to feel like they were getting the upper hand of Bellatrix, Hermione let out a bloodcurdling scream as she was hit square in the back with a searing curse. Hermione fell to her knees with a whimper as Fleur's eyes flashed red. She let out an inhuman hiss and stepped between Hermione and this new attacker, Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa was as good as her sister at dueling, flicking complex spells with seemingly little effort at Fleur. Fleur was still in pain from her injuries so far, and incensed at the woman for attacking Hermione while her back was turned. Her hair was already beginning to shimmer silver as she stepped slowly and deliberately towards Narcissa, deflecting spells. There was a sickening snapping sound as her wings emerged from her back again, and her face contorted with the pain.

In the meantime, a panting Hermione was ignoring the pain in her back as she clambered to her feet again, doing all she could to keep Bellatrix at bay. Every now and again, she had an opening where she could shoot spells back at the wild woman, but Bellatrix was too adept at blocking them.

Now, Fleur was almost an arm's length from Narcissa. Narcissa's pale, proud features were contorted into a hideous proud smirk. The smirk was quickly wiped from her face as with superhuman reflexes, Fleur caught her wand hand in a taloned hand. She squeezed hard until Narcissa dropped her wand with a gasp. Fleur stood on it and it snapped into three pieces.

Fleur was enraged. She wanted nothing more than to tear Narcissa limb from limb. But she took a deep, shaking breath, loosening her grip on Narcissa as she tried to focus on returning to help Hermione. As she released Narcissa, she followed the Malfoy matriarch's gaze to where Hermione was holding Bellatrix at bay.

"There's nothing more repulsive than a Mudblood," Narcissa muttered under her breath. Fleur snapped. She whirled around, slashing Narcissa across the face with her clawed hand. Narcissa let out a scream and fell to the floor, clutching her face.

This was the break in concentration that Hermione needed, as Bellatrix turned her head slightly at the sound of her sister's cry. Hermione slashed a curse through the air which hit Bellatrix in the stomach. The older witch doubled over in pain.

No sooner had Hermione let down her guard when Bellatrix let out a long, wild cackle and leapt up again, throwing a rapid fire of curses at Hermione.

With a flap of wings, Hermione found herself plucked from the ground and flying near the high vaulted ceiling, held tightly in Fleur's arms. There was a flash and Fleur let out a hiss of pain, before they fell heavily to the floor again.

Hermione frantically rolled Fleur onto her back, relieved to see that the blonde was still very much alive, just in pain. But Hermione couldn't find either one of their wands, they must have dropped them in the fall.

"Your problem is you care too much about killing people," Bellatrix cackled, stepping over an unconscious Death Eater as she walked towards them, "Thankfully I don't share that weakness."

She grinned, baring her grimy teeth, starting the motion of the all familiar killing curse with her wand.

Hermione gritted her teeth, taking Fleur's hand tightly and squeezing it. At least if she was going to die, she was going to die holding Fleur.

There was a flash of green light and Hermione flinched. But nothing happened. She kept squeezing Fleur's hand.

Bellatrix's smile faltered as the wild gleam left her eyes. Her wand fell from her hand and she fell heavily to the ground, dead. Hermione's mouth fell open.

Standing behind Bellatrix, wand still raised from the killing curse he had just cast, was George.


	14. Chapter 14

Fleur squeezed Hermione's hand tightly, shaking her out of her shock.

"Hermione. Its over." She said.

Around them, occasional spells were still flashing around as the last of the Death Eaters were dealt with. But for George, Hermione and Fleur, none of this mattered. Nothing mattered. The source of their individual and collective pain was gone. George threw himself into Hermione and Fleur's arms, sobbing heavily.

"Its over," Fleur repeated, stroking George's hair. Hermione's heart broke at the care Fleur took with George.

"But it doesn't bring him back," George choked.

The last spells shot around the room.

Ginny and Neville were unconscious, but safely guarded by Molly Weasley. Narcissa had been stunned and bound and was in a corner with a growing number of Death Eaters.

Battle over, Harry wiped perspiration from his forehead and strode over to Hermione.

"I don't think I need to tell you how bloody dangerous it was to head here on your own," Harry said. Hermione nodded. Fleur and George flanked her at either side. One in great physical pain, one in great emotional pain.

"I never thought I would see the day where Hermione Granger acted on heart instead of head," he continued, "But I know it would take something incredible to cause that."

He glanced from Hermione to Fleur. Hermione smiled and took Fleur's hand.

"I'm just glad you're safe" Harry said to the both of them. Hermione grinned and let go of Fleur to take Harry in a tight hug.

Ron ambled over to join the group, putting a hand on George's shoulder comfortingly.

"Come back to the Burrow tonight?" Ron asked solemnly, "Neville and Ginny are gonna be just fine, but I feel like we all need to be together tonight."

"Fleur's welcome too, right?" Harry asked, Hermione releasing him from their hug.

"Course," Ron answered.

Hermione took Fleur's hand again.

* * *

When they got back to the Burrow, Molly bustled around organizing healing. Neville and Ginny were revived, but weak, and set up in the living room for Molly to monitor overnight.

Hermione insisted on seeing to Fleur herself. Fleur had deep cuts on her back from where her wings had protruded. She had several nasty cuts and bruises elsewhere on her body but the one place Hermione was worried about was where Bellatrix had plunged the cursed blade. Her perpetually stinging arm was evidence that it would be hard to heal.

Hermione had closed all the wounds except for the dagger one which went smoothly, save for some flinching on Fleur's part at her shoulder wounds.

"It is lucky I am only a quarter Veela so cannot complete the full transformation," she remarked through gritted teeth as Hermione used a charmed antiseptic that stung.

"What could be more painful than wings tearing through your flesh?" Hermione asked, pausing with her ministrations.

"Try a beak," Fleur said with a pained smile. This resulted in a matching grin from Hermione.

"Well I suppose you got off lightly then, Delacour," she said lightheartedly, although inwardly she cringed as she clumsily stopped the dagger wound from bleeding.

Finally, Fleur was all bandaged up and her pain managed as well as Hermione could. They looked around at Ron and Harry flitting around helping Molly.

"Shall we get out of the way and head to bed?" Hermione asked. Fleur smiled and took her hand. Hermione led her up the stairs and to Bill's room, shutting the door quietly behind them.

It was the early hours of the morning and the room was completely dark, save for the full moon streaming through the window onto the bed.

"Its amazing to think how much has changed since we were last here together," Fleur said softly, remembering the preparations for her wedding.

"Probably for the best since I don't think you were my biggest fan then," Hermione joked. Fleur smiled.

"Ginny used to call me Phlegm," she said with a grin, "I figured you had probably made your mind up about me by then."

"Really?" Hermione said, incredulous, "I don't think I could so much as pass you the salt at the dinner table without blushing."

"Yes, but many people can find me physically attractive and not like me," Fleur remarked airily, beginning to get ready for bed.

"Oh thank god," Hermione remarked in an over-dramatic tone, "Thank goodness your ego has escaped the attack from Bellatrix unharmed."

Fleur laughed. Her laugh was musical, and warmed Hermione to her core. Hermione felt herself turn serious as she turned the partially dressed Fleur in her arms to face her.

"You are the most magnificent woman I have ever met," Hermione said seriously, "Its more than you being the spitting image of Aphrodite. You make me smile, you make me think of other perspectives… you challenge me intellectually."

Fleur gave a small smile and moved closer to Hermione. Their faces were almost touching.

"Now who has the ego?" she joked softly.

Hermione crashed her lips into Fleur. They kissed fiercely, Fleur's tongue slipping into Hermione's mouth to play with her tongue. Hermione moaned at the ecstasy sparked within her at the intimate action. Her hands ran up Fleur's side, retracting instantly as Fleur hissed in pain when she brushed her dagger wound.

"Shit, sorry Fleur," Hermione murmured, "Maybe one day we will figure out how to eradicate the curse from that blade," she added, rubbing the cuts on her own arm. Fleur nodded, stepping back from Hermione.

They climbed into bed, Hermione carefully wrapping her arms around Fleur. Fleur kissed her forehead softly.

* * *

The next morning Fleur and Hermione woke together, Hermione tending to Fleur's wounds before they headed down to the table downstairs for breakfast.

Harry, Ron, and Molly were already set up at the table. Neville and Ginny were conscious and at the table too, although looking considerably worse for wear. Neville had a large scar down the side of his face, from the corner of one eye down to his jaw. Ginny was still incredibly pale, although was digging in to a bowl of cereal with vigour.

Hermione and Fleur sat down together, Fleur grabbing them both some toast.

"You two have certainly grown close," Molly remarked, as Hermione buttered and spread the toast for both of them.

Hermione looked at Fleur, smiling. Things seemed too good to be true at the moment.

"Oui," Fleur began, "We…"

But she was interrupted by a large owl swooping in and landing heavily on the breakfast table, knocking over several boxes of cereal. It held its leg out to nobody in particular. Mrs Weasley untied the papers from the owl's leg and it chirped gratefully before swooping off again, knocking over Neville's cup of tea.

"Its from the Ministry…" she remarked, "It's a summoning of witnesses to the trial of Narcissa Malfoy."

Everyone froze with their breakfasts and looked to Mrs Weasley.

"Hermione, Fleur, you're both on the list of witnesses." Molly said, looking up from the papers.

Hermione put her toast back down.

"What does this mean?" Hermione asked darkly, already knowing the answer.

"It means you'll be asked to recount Narcissa's role in your torture at Malfoy Manor in front of the Wizengamot," Molly said uncomfortably. The others round the table shot them sympathetic looks.

"When is it?" Fleur asked hoarsely. Her complexion had paled dramatically.

"Next week," Molly handed the bundle of papers across the table to the pair.

Hermione began reading the documents. Fleur took her hand and held it tightly. Ginny looked curiously at their held hands, as if suddenly realising the reality of Hermione being with Fleur.

* * *

Hermione was re-reading the documents on Bill's bed later in the morning when there was a knock at the door. She looked up, curious. Fleur was showering before they would pack and head back to Fleur's place in the city.

Ginny entered the room and came to sit beside Hermione on Bill's bed.

"We used to be pretty close Hermione, before I got all caught up with Harry and the war and everything," Ginny said, kicking her legs off the bed. Hermione put down the court documents and looked at Ginny.

"Yeah, you're right," Hermione said, looking at her friend with new interest, "I'm sorry Gin, how are things with you?"

"Forget about me, girl," Ginny said, scooting closer to Hermione, "Dish on how things are between you and Fleur! I swear I won't judge you for dating her."

"Erm…"

Hermione was so blindsided by the court documents that she hadn't asked Fleur after breakfast how open the Frenchwoman wanted to be with her ex in-laws about seeing Hermione. They already knew, of course, that _something_ was going on but Hermione was unsure how to talk further about her and Fleur

"You do like her though, don't you?" Ginny persisted.

"So much, Gin," Hermione confessed, "There is so much more to her than we ever thought."

Ginny was about to reply when Fleur herself walked into the room, a skimpy towel wrapped around herself and her silver-blonde hair wet and loose. Ginny looked at Hermione's floored expression with amusement.

"We can chat more later when you've picked your jaw up from the floor," Ginny joked, before getting up and bounding out of the room again.

"What was that about?" Fleur asked, as Hermione blushed and averted her eyes from the goddess getting changed in the room around her. She still could not get used to the blonde beauty being interested in _her._ Hermione Granger.

"Erm, Fleur, what do you want to tell people about… er… us?" Hermione said awkwardly.

Fleur paused, turning around to look at Hermione. Her hair was still damp and she was half dressed, in a loose white oxford shirt and her underwear. She flashed a radiant smile that absolutely melted Hermione.

"I am proud of my feelings for you, Hermione," Fleur said simply, "I would love for everyone to know that we are in a relationship, if you are comfortable."

"W-we're _officially_ dating now?" Hermione asked, blushing again.

"If you'll have me," Fleur joked.

Hermione leapt up from the bed and pulled Fleur into her arms, kissing her passionately.

When they had finished getting ready for the day, they headed downstairs to say goodbye to the others. Fleur had finished dressing and was wearing figure hugging jeans with her white oxford shirt. Hermione herself was dressed in a simple oversized jumper, chinos and oxford shoes.

"I appreciate your help with Bellatrix immensely," Fleur said politely to the Weasleys, "And thank you very much for having us. Hermione and I shall be heading back to ours shortly."

Fleur kissed Hermione on the cheek and took her hand, interlacing their fingers.

Mrs Weasley paused. "I don't mean to pry dear," she said, observing their hands, "But how are things between you two?"

"Great," Fleur said airily, and Hermione swooned at her confidence, "I am very much interested in Hermione. We are now in a relationship."

Harry grinned and flashed a thumbs up at Hermione who was blushing furiously.

Ron's jaw had dropped and he had purpled.

" _Our_ Hermione?!" he spluttered, earning an elbow in the ribs from Ginny.

"Yes, Ronald," Hermione said irritably, "I already told you as much when I mentioned moving in with her."

"Cripes," he gasped, running his hand through his hair, "I mean I know that… But I just still never thought Fleur would swing that way…"

Harry was frowning at Ron doubting their friend.

"I for one think they make a great couple," George said from behind his siblings. Hermione smiled at the support.

"Oh, this is great news!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, clapping her hands together, "Fleur dear, I am so glad, you suit Hermione so well."

Fleur smiled, unused to the Molly Weasley blessing of her relationships.

"Bloody hell," Ron exclaimed, still rubbing his temples with disbelief, "I just still can't believe that _Hermione_ got _Fleur Delacour_ in the sack!"

"Ronald!" Molly cut in severely.

Hermione blushed darkly while cursing Ron. She was painfully aware that she still hadn't done more than kiss Fleur, and had never done any more than that with any woman before. She was incredibly nervous that she would disappoint Fleur and lose her interest. Both Harry and Fleur seemed to sense her discomfort.

"Well, on that note, we should probably be heading off," Fleur said, pulling Hermione closer. Harry was clipping Ron around the head as they apparated back to Fleur's.

They arrived back in Fleur's living room which was still in disarray from the Death Eater invasion. Fleur released Hermione and immediately set to quietly tidying up the apartment. Hermione awkwardly watched her.

"Fleur… I'm sorry about Ron," she started, "He can be a bit of a pig."

Fleur turned and smiled at her.

"Hermione, do not be sorry," she replied, "Ronald has always said inappropriate things to me, and about me, even when I was with Bill. If anything, I am sorry about the way he spoke about you."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Being so surprised that you would be able to lure me into bed," Fleur said with a seductive smile.

"Fl-Fleur," Hermione started, but they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Fleur smirked and returned to cleaning up the apartment as Hermione crossed the floor, exhaling heavily, as she went to answer the door. Fleur was going to give her a heart attack one of these days with her smouldering looks.

Hermione shook her head and regained her composure before opening the door. She was glad for her composure when she saw who was standing patiently at the door. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Draco?"

The blonde wizard smoothed his hair back. It was slicked back in his signature Draco Malfoy style. Despite this, he looked like a shadow of himself. He was gaunt and had a hunted look about him, fidgeting uncharacteristically.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Hermione asked, incredulous.

Draco licked his lips nervously and shot looks around the hallway nervously.

"Can I come in?" he asked croakily.

"If you promise you aren't going to attack us like your psychotic relatives," Hermione said scathingly. Draco swallowed heavily and nodded, distracted. Hermione stepped back to allow him entry, but withdrew her wand.

When they filed into the living room properly, Hermione was shocked to see that Fleur had already made short work of the mess.

Fleur raised her eyebrows at Hermione at the sight of Draco Malfoy entering her apartment. Hermione shot her a look to wordlessly communicate that she was as baffled as her.

Draco began to pace, the nervous energy about him increasing.

"I shouldn't be here…" he muttered, running a shaky hand through his hair.

"Let me guess," Fleur said coldly, "You do not want us to testify against your mother."

Draco stopped his pacing and looked at them, his face twitching with nervousness.

"Au contraire, Delacour," Draco said, "I _want_ you and Granger to testify against mother. But you need to know something before you do."

Fleur and Hermione exchanged worried looks as Draco wrung his hands. There was something wrong, Draco never lacked composure.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi all! Sorry for the hiatus, I kind of hit a wall with this and needed a break. Thank you for all of your reviews, they make me smile and help encourage me to keep going.**

* * *

Draco paced nervously around the room again, wringing his hands before stopping again.

"Mother is subject to an Unbreakable Vow," Draco said finally, still acting twitchy.

"And?" Hermione said tersely, "Is that supposed to make us feel sympathy for her?"

"No, no of course not," Draco said quickly, "I- I want her to go to Azkaban, at least there she's alive and I can actually visit her."

This softened Hermione a little, she hadn't turned her mind to the fact that the Malfoy family probably hadn't had much time for family dinners these days. Fleur, however, remained steeled. Her mood probably wasn't helped by the pain in her side inflicted by Malfoy's aunt and her sadistic dagger.

"What is the Vow that she is subject to?" Fleur asked coldly. Draco fidgeted some more.

"Before… Before the Battle of Hogwarts…" Draco started, his voice cracking a little, "Minds were already turning to what would happen if things went south. Death Eaters were encouraged to seek out a fellow Death Eater and engage them in the Vow—promising that if they were ever apprehended, the fellow Death Eater would do everything in their power to prevent them from being sent to Azkaban."

"Including killing off witnesses?" Fleur surmised. Draco nodded nervously, licking his lips.

"Who is the Vow with?" Hermione interrupted. Draco shook his head.

"I-I don't know. I only know who mine is with. They advised us not to tell people."

"Great, so we are looking out for a mystery Death Eater, that may not even still be alive," Fleur drawled.

"I should go," Draco said quickly, Fleur rapidly agreed, gesturing to the door. After the door shut Fleur turned to Hermione.

"We need to put a Fidelius charm on this place," Fleur said, paling. Hermione walked over and took her in her arms.

"Its okay, Fleur, we're going to be okay," she murmured, rubbing her fingers in soothing circles on Fleur's back. Fleur exhaled, her breath brushing Hermione's neck.

"I wish things would be easy and straight forward for once," Fleur lamented.

"You know I used to think about what it would be like to hold you like this all the time," Hermione said gently, bringing a smile to Fleur's lips.

"So that's what you were thinking about doing to me when you looked at your little newspaper cuttings of me," Fleur teased, causing a blush to reach Hermione's cheeks.

"Shush, you," Hermione muttered, drawing away from Fleur. Fleur smiled coyly, worries now momentarily forgotten.

"How far have you been with a woman before?" Fleur asked. Hermione cringed, she had figured this question could come up eventually.

"Erm, well, about as far as we have gone," Hermione said awkwardly, blushing again. Fleur smiled.

"So I will be the first woman you bed," Fleur smirked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah, don't let it get to your head," Hermione joked. But truth be told, she was a little anxious about it all.

"Do you know what you're going to do to me in bed?" Fleur continued, smirking. Hermione bit her lip, her worst fear was Fleur being disappointed and thinking that she didn't know what she was doing.

"Well, erm, I have read books about what women do together in bed," Hermione said, becoming impossibly red in the face. Fleur let out a surprised laugh.

"Of course you _studied_! My little bookworm," Fleur said chuckling. Hermione was feeling impossibly embarrassed. Fleur moved closer to her, running a hand up her arm.

"Unfortunately, I will have to rely on my imagination on how to best pleasure you," Fleur purred in Hermione's ear.

"Jesus Fleur, you're going to make me pass out if you keep talking like that," Hermione said in a strangled voice.

Fleur put a single perfectly manicured finger on Hermione's chest, slowly pushing her backwards until she sat on the sofa. Fleur straddled her, immediately setting to kissing her neck.

"Have you thought about what you would want to do to me?" Fleur murmured in a sultry voice. Hermione made a small choking noise.

"I-erm-ah—" Hermione stuttered as Fleur began to grind in her lap. This was like every one of her dreams about Fleur coming true at once. Her hands seemed to have minds of her own, travelling over Fleur's body with appreciation.

"I've thought about what I would do to you," Fleur continued between kisses. Hermione's breathing was becoming uneven. Fleur's hands were on Hermione's shoulders and as she slowly backed off her lap, she ran her hands from her shoulders down her body. She knelt on the floor at Hermione's feet, running her hands down Hermione's thighs. When they reached her knees, she pulled Hermione's legs apart. Her hands then travelled back up to Hermione's waist, deftly undoing her pants and stripping them, along with her underwear.

"Oh God, is this actually happening?" Hermione gasped and Fleur looked up into her eyes with a smile. Fleur looked down again and began kissing up the inside of Hermione's thighs. Hermione threw her head back, sighing with pleasure. Fleur kissed higher and higher, causing Hermione to quiver. When Fleur's lips first brushed at her folds, Hermione let out a breathy moan. How she had fantasized about this for years. Fleur began to lick at her, exploring at first before correctly locating her target and focusing quick licks to that area. Hermione arched her back, moaning again. She stole a look downwards, losing herself even more at the vision of pure beauty knelt between her legs. Fleur herself let out a small moan as she continued her ministrations, bringing Hermione even closer to the edge. She dove her hand into Fleur's silky silver-blonde hair, her breath very uneven now. Fleur sped up her pace and Hermione began to fall over the edge, calling Fleur's name as she climaxed.

She leant back on the couch, waves of ecstasy still washing over her. Fleur leaned back on her heels, daintily wiping her mouth and running a hand through her hair.

"Did the reality live up to the hype?" Fleur asked with a grin. Hermione let out a shaky breath.

"I just wish I could find a way to return the favour without hurting you," Hermione said, eying up the blonde beauty in front of her with pure unadulterated lust. Fleur smirked.

"I'm content just being the one who was the first to do that to you," Fleur said with a smug little grin.

"Speaking of you hurting, we probably need to refresh your dressings," Hermione said, changing the subject from her lack of experience. Fleur gave her a devilish grin, standing and stripping down to her lingerie.

"Tease," Hermione quipped as she removed the dressings on Fleur's wounds. The dagger wound was bleeding again, Hermione was angry to see. As her fingers danced lightly over Fleur's skin she felt a second surge of anger as they brushed over the very faint "B.L." scar on Fleur's hip.

"Are you okay mon amour?" Fleur asked, noting Hermione's dark expression.

"Is it bad that I'm glad she's dead?" Hermione asked, tearing her eyes away from the faded initials. Fleur smiled gently.

"I think it would be stranger if we weren't," Fleur replied softly. Hermione set to working on Fleur's wounds as carefully as she could.

"What are we going to do about this court case?" Hermione asked, retracting her hand momentarily as Fleur winced.

"We tell the Wizengamot what happened," Fleur said simply, "Its going to be horrible and traumatizing, but we have each other." Hermione swallowed, she wasn't particularly thrilled about having to relive her worst days in front of a room full of people.

"What about this mystery person who has vowed to stop Narcissa from going to Azkaban?" Hermione asked. Fleur scoffed.

"We have survived Bellatrix. We have survived a war. We will survive this mystery attacker if they do appear."

Hermione smiled, Fleur's cockiness always had a soothing affect on her. Her mind cast back to the hunt for horcruxes where Fleur's confidence had made them all more cheerful in the face of a suicide mission.

"You do know how to make me feel better even when waiting for the most awful of situations," Hermione said with a smile. Fleur smiled back and kissed her sweetly.

* * *

Hermione smiled at Fleur as they sat in the local pub waiting for Ginny, Harry and Ron to come and join them for a drink. It was Fleur's suggestion as a way to keep their anxieties at bay regarding the upcoming court case. As Hermione lit up upon seeing her best friends walk through the door, it had evidently been a perfect plan.

"Alright, girls?" Harry chirped as he sat down at the table with them. Ron and Ginny sat on either side of him, exchanging greetings too.

"Shall I get us in a round?" Ginny asked, pulling out a rather obviously doctored ID. Hermione snorted.

"You really need to work on your wandwork, Gin," she laughed. Ginny looked highly offended.

"Please, they'll know me from the war media coverage, it'll be no problem," Ginny said, puffing her chest out.

"Yep, good luck with that Gin," Hermione laughed as Ginny got up and headed to the bar.

"So, how is it?" Ron asked, gesturing a hand vaguely at Hermione and Fleur.

"How is what exactly? Our relationship?" Fleur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The sex," Ron barreled on. Harry appeared to choke on his own saliva.

"Erm, I'll just go help Ginny along with those drinks," Harry said quickly, opting to get away from the table before any hexes could fly.

" _Ronald!_ " Hermione exclaimed, reddening. She was still petrified that when Fleur healed up enough to be able to enjoy it, that she would disappoint her by being bad at it. Fleur smiled serenely.

"That is a rather strange question to ask of your best friend and their new partner," Fleur commented diplomatically.

"Is it?" Ron asked, scratching the back of his neck, "I just still can't see it. I just can't see her doing _things_ with a girl like _you_ ," he said bluntly. Hermione looked outraged.

"Is it really so surprising?" Fleur challenged, "Hermione is so beautiful I can't resist doing _things_ for her several times a day."

Ron purpled, it was apparently his turn to choke on saliva. He was still choking when Harry and Ginny returned with the drinks.

"What happened to Ron?" Ginny asked. Fleur smirked.

"He was being a prat," Hermione said darkly. Ginny laughed.

"Nothing new then," Ginny commented. Ron finished choking but was still purple, avoiding looking directly at Fleur.

"Are you guys feeling ready for… you know?" Harry said, awkwardly bringing up the elephant in the room, the court case.

Fleur sighed and opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by Hermione slamming a palm down on the table, whipping out her wand and stunning someone walking behind Fleur.

"Merde!" Fleur yelped, turning to look at an elderly woman lying on the floor, "Your jumpiness is getting out of control, ma cherie!"

Hermione hastily revived the woman, apologizing profusely before turning back to the table of her open mouthed friends.

"I should probably explain…" Hermione said awkwardly, before launching into an account of how Draco had paid them a visit to warn them.

"Bloody Malfoy," Ron growled, "He's probably just saying it to fuck with you. Y'know, like mental torture or somethin'"

"You didn't see him, Ron, he was rattled," Hermione said earnestly. Harry looked on with interest.

"Well if anybody does try anything, we're all gonna be there, 'Mione," Harry said seriously, "You're like a sister to me and you don't have to deal with this stuff on your own."

"In the meantime you are probably going to have to stop assaulting pedestrians," Fleur quipped, earning laughs from around the table and a scowl from Hermione.

The evening settled into far more banal and cheerful chatter, relaxing Hermione again. But in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but feel a niggling little worry about what was to come.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Hello all, thank you for the reviews, they really make my day, honestly.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 16.**

* * *

Hermione awoke in bed, covered in a cold sweat. The nightmares had been getting worse. Soothing melodic French words were whispered in her ear in an instant and Hermione relaxed as Fleur wrapped her in her arms.

"Fleur, I'm covered in gross sweat," Hermione objected. Fleur smiled into her neck.

"Ah, ma petite lionne, I have seen you weeks into a camping trip, I think I can manage a little sweat," Fleur said playfully.

"Hey!" Hermione said, elbowing Fleur, who giggled.

"Everything will be okay," Fleur said soothingly. She pressed her body closer to Hermione, who felt a thrill of arousal rush through her.

"I-I don't think I'm ever quite going to get used to being with you like this," Hermione blushed. Fleur smirked and nuzzled closer.

"Well get used to it, Granger," Fleur retorted, "You're not going to get rid of me easily."

"I'm glad that we'll have each other today," Hermione murmured, shifting nervously.

"Its just a run through with the lawyer," Fleur tried to reason, "The real thing isn't until tomorrow."

"Its still… I don't like reliving it," Hermione frowned, "Its bad enough in nightmares."

Fleur began running her hand through Hermione's tangled curls.

"We will get through it," Fleur smiled with her usual easy confidence. Hermione felt herself brighten at Fleur's confidence.

"Yeah," Hermione smiled, "Shall I make us some breakfast then?"

Hermione should have known the day was going to take a turn when she accidentally broke every single egg out of the dozen in the apartment while trying to make breakfast. She should have known it was set to be a bad day when they ran into Bill Weasley while going out for brunch.

Bill was alone at a table in the café, reading a newspaper and drinking a coffee.

"Bill! It has been a while!" Fleur exclaimed, as Bill rose to kiss her on the cheek and greet Hermione.

"It has!" Bill said with a big grin. He still had a boyish look about him and was wearing his fang earring again.

"What brings you here?" Hermione asked, somewhat guarded. Bill turned his attention to Hermione, his smile faltering a little.

"Teddy is teething," he explained with a shrug, "Sometimes I just need a bit of 'me time' away from Tonks and the kid."

"Well, it is nice to see you," Fleur said politely, "But I should jump in that line so I can get an order for Hermione and I,"

With that, she pecked Hermione on the lips and swiftly walked towards the counter at the café. Hermione couldn't blame her, it can't have been pleasant running into her former cheating husband.

Hermione dragged her eyes from Fleur's retreating form back to Bill, suddenly aware that she was still stuck in the conversation with Bill. Damn Fleur.

"So that's why you ruined things with me and Fleur," Bill said with a sneer, completely dropping his charming act now that Fleur had gone, "So that you could get in there."

"You ruined things with Fleur yourself," Hermione replied drily, crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

"You smug?" Bill pressed, his voice getting colder, "You smug that you broke up a marriage just so you could nail my wife?"

Hermione uncrossed her arms, tensing her jaw.

"Fleur isn't some stupid trophy, Bill," Hermione said, her voice raising a little in anger, "She deserves to be treated with respect and to be with someone who cares about making her happy."

Bill snorted. "Yeah and you're with her for her _brains?_ You won't make her happy, Hermione," Bill said nastily, abruptly shoving Hermione.

Fleur was at Hermione's side in a second, wand raised at Bill.

"If you dare touch her again, I will make you regret it," Fleur said icily, her eyes flashing. Bill looked from Hermione to Fleur, a grin breaking out on his face again. It was jarring.

"You two deserve each other," he said with a sneer, "It was nice seeing you, Fleur. You… not so much, Hermione."

Bill shouldered past Hermione and straight out the door of the café. Fleur turned to Hermione.

"What did he say to you? Are you okay?" Fleur asked, taking Hermione's hand. Hermione shook her head.

"He's just such a prat!" Hermione said exasperatedly. Fleur laughed lightly.

"Its just as well I have left him for you then," Fleur smiled, kissing Hermione softly on the lips, "Come, lets eat."

* * *

Hermione hadn't entirely shaken the negative feeling from running into Bill when they made it to the offices where they were to meet the lawyer to run through their trial testimony. Although, holding hands with Fleur was raising her spirits considerably. She cast a sidelong look at Fleur. Her silver-blonde hair was swept over one shoulder and she had her usual easy confidence about her. Merlin, even when she wasn't doing anything she was enough to make Hermione swoon.

Hermione continued to watch Fleur's face as her brow furrowed. Hermione turned to follow Fleur's gaze.

"Tonks?" Hermione was flabbergasted. First Bill and now Tonks? "What are you doing here? Bill said you were at home with Teddy."

"When did you run into Bill?" Tonks asked with a frown, crossing her arms as she leaned against a wall in the empty reception of the legal offices.

"At brunch… Why are you here? Do you use these lawyers?" Hermione pressed. Fleur was tensing next to her. She clearly wasn't thrilled about running into her ex-husband and his mistress in the space of one day.

Tonks sighed and uncrossed her arms, hooking her thumbs into her jeans pockets.

"You know my mother?" Tonks asked, kicking her combat boots at the polished floors of the reception. She seemed unsettled.

"Andromeda Tonks, yes," Hermione replied, "Former Slytherin, a member of the pure-blood Black family. She was cast out of the family when she married your Muggle-born father."

"Well, mostly cast out," Tonks said, stretching an arm up to play with her wand, which was tucked behind her ear, "I mean family is family, and sometimes you have to help them out, you know?"

"What are you getting at? We have an appointment to make," Fleur interrupted coldly.

Tonks took her wand out from behind her ear, "I am loyal to the Order. But a while ago I made a promise to an aunt that I can't break."

Hermione hadn't even made her hand to her wand when everything went black.

* * *

Hermione awoke blearily to a throbbing headache. She recognized it as a familiar hangover from a nasty curse. Bafflingly, she was back in bed at Fleur's apartment. Fleur stirred beside her, sitting up suddenly before shaking her head.

"Ugh, of course her idea of loyalty to the Order is making Unbreakable Vows with Death Eater relatives," Fleur groaned, rubbing at her temples.

"I think I agree about putting a Fidelius charm on this place," Hermione murmured, looking around the room, "It really creeps me out that she must have brought us back here."

A deafening knocking interrupted the silence that followed. Hermione groaned and got out of bed, making her way to the front door of the apartment. She opened the door to frazzled looking Harry.

"Hermione! You're okay!" he shouted before engulfing her in a tight hug. He let go of her quickly, agitated again, "Where have you been? Why haven't you been answering owls? Is Fleur okay too?"

"Slow down Harry," Hermione murmured, rubbing her forehead, "Tonks jumped us when we were on our way to the run through with the lawyer… Which we have probably missed," Hermione finished with a groan.

"Missed the run through?!" Harry exclaimed, almost shaking with agitation, "Hermione, you missed the _trial_. Narcissa's bullshit lawyer managed to get her out on _insufficient evidence._ "

"What?! _How?!"_ Hermione bellowed, causing an alarmed looking Fleur to join her at the door, "She's so _clearly_ guilty!"

"Narcissa is out?" Fleur said in horror, looking from Hermione to Harry.

"I guess a lot must have been riding on the witness testimony," Harry said bitterly, shaking his head, "I can't believe Tonks sabotaged this. The Order isn't gonna believe this."

"What are we going to do now?" Fleur exclaimed. Hermione shook her head.

"If Draco's fears are to be believed then surely she will be in hiding, or worse," Hermione said quietly, taking Fleur's hand.

"One day we will have a drama free life," Fleur sighed, running a hand through her hair.

* * *

Fleur hissed and threw her head back, gritting her teeth. Hermione made a clucking noise as she dabbed at the dagger wound at Fleur's side.

"Its definitely improving though, Fleur," Hermione said with a smile, looking up from her handiwork.

"Of course, you are quite talented with your wand, cherie," Fleur said with a smile, although pain still tinged her beautiful features.

"If it wasn't quite so deep a wound I probably would have healed it entirely by now," Hermione replied with a grin, finishing her work.

"Oh great, I'll keep that in mind for my next stabbing," Fleur retorted. Hermione laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out quite like that," Hermione giggled. She ran her fingers over the smooth and taut skin of Fleur's stomach. Fleur shivered.

"You could be gentle," Fleur said softly, her pupils wide and dark. Hermione withdrew her hand, smiling sympathetically.

"I want my first time… doing that for you… to be perfect. I don't want to risk hurting you."

"You're too overprotective of me," Fleur smiled, leaning in to kiss Hermione, "I can manage myself just fine."

"Not protective enough," Hermione said, getting more serious, "It still kills me that you were hurt at all."

"Its over," Fleur said with a soothing smile, cupping Hermione's cheek in her hand.

There was a rapping at the window and Hermione leapt up to open it. An ugly black crow hopped onto the window ledge, sticking out a leg. Hermione reached for the note tied to the crow's leg but it pecked her and she yelped before managing to get it. The crow promptly squawked and flapped out of the window again.

"What is it?" Fleur asked, stretching on the bed and playing at the fresh bandages on her wound. Hermione could see her flinch as her finger ran over the bandage. She turned back to unfolding the paper, raising her eyebrows at the words violently scratched in red ink on the parchment:

 _'MUDBLOODS AND HALF-BREEDS WILL NEVER WIN.'_

"What does the message say?" Fleur asked again. Hermione looked over at her lying on the bed, looking so vulnerable in her underwear and her bandage. She stuffed the note in her pocket.

"Nothing, just Ron asking if I want to play quidditch at the Burrow this weekend," Hermione lied, before biting her lip. She felt bad lying to Fleur, but she couldn't take any more of seeing Fleur in pain or worried. Fleur laughed, sitting up on the bed, her silver-blonde hair falling to frame her face.

"When will he give up trying to make you interested in it?" Fleur laughed, "I have never seen anyone less interested in a subject before in my life."

"Who knows?" Hermione said, forcing a smile.

"Do you think the Order will kick Tonks out after what she did?" Fleur asked, playing with the ends of her hair.

"Hope so," Hermione muttered darkly, "I suppose we will find out when we go to dinner at the Weasleys."

"Ron didn't say in his letter?" Fleur asked.

"Erm, didn't mention it, no. Just the quidditch…" Hermione said awkwardly, her stomach squirming at lying to Fleur.

* * *

Hermione held Fleur's hand tightly as they walked up to the ramshackle house for dinner. The door swung open and Hermione squeezed Fleur's hand tighter as Bill greeted them with a large fake smile.

"Easy tiger," Fleur smirked as she muttered under her breath to Hermione, "While its adorable how protective you are of me, I would like to retain the use of my hand."

"Hey guys, how are you?" Bill said cheerily. Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed past him roughly.

"'Mione!" Ron greeted, coming forward to hug Hermione. Harry came up next.

There was the usual frenzy of greeting a houseful of Weasleys before they all got shuffled around the table of mismatched chairs and a mountain of food placed upon the groaning table.

"So… Bill… What brings you back to the Burrow? Shouldn't you be with Tonks and Teddy?" Hermione asked, looking guardedly across the table at Bill.

"Broke up. Just need to be around the family, you know?" Bill said between mouthfuls.

"Horrible thing that happened," Molly said sympathetically, "Bill was so upset at what Tonks had done to you and Fleur that he called the whole thing off almost immediately. I suppose she had us all fooled."

"That she did, mum," Bill said, pointing his fork at her, "It really tore me up that she could do something like that- Betray us all."

"Loyalty and commitment is hard to come by I suppose," Hermione said drily, arching an eyebrow. Bill narrowed his eyes before his fake smile widened.

"Well its just a good thing that she's been kicked out of the Order," Ron added, "Although she was ace at quidditch."

Fleur smirked at this and Hermione felt another squirm of guilt. But soon the plates were being clattered off the table and people were scattering around the ground floor of the Burrow to socialize.

Fleur was happily chatting to Harry when Hermione saw Bill head towards the bathroom and she took her chance. She ducked away quickly.

"You really didn't know about her Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa?" Hermione said curtly, rounding the corner and boxing Bill in to a secluded area.

"Honestly, I didn't," Bill said, holding his hands up. A grin appeared on his face, "Although _did_ I have a good laugh hearing that the home-wrecker who ruined my marriage got a good curse right to the face? You betcha."

"You're a prat," Hermione retorted, "Your mask is going to slip in front of everyone one of these days."

"Say, does Fleur ever do that thing in bed? The one where she—"

He was interrupted by a swift fist to the face courtesy of Hermione. He clapped his hand to his face, smirking.

"Hermione _Granger!_ " Molly shrieked. Hermione whirled around to find a horrified looking Molly Weasley standing at the corner of the hallway clutching her collar.

"I, erm, Bill was—" Hermione stumbled. Harry and Fleur appeared behind Molly.

"I was just joking around and I guess I hit a nerve," Bill said with a grin. Molly shook her head.

"I think you should leave, Hermione," Molly said firmly, "And seriously think about dropping your little grudge. We've all made mistakes in life."

"Sure, I'm sorry," Hermione said, turning away from the smug grin on Bill's face before she could lose her temper and clock him again. She nodded and quietly walked outside, Fleur hot on her heels.

"What was that about?" Fleur demanded as soon as they were far away enough away from the house.

"He was _saying_ things about you," Hermione said agitatedly. Fleur put a hand firmly on Hermione's shoulder and whirled her around.

"You need to stop trying to be my knight in shining armour, Hermione," Fleur said tersely, setting her jaw, "I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself. When did you start treating me like some helpless damsel in distress whose honour you need to protect?"

"I…" Hermione trailed off weakly. Fleur did have a point. She was an incredibly talented witch, whip smart and with the physical prowess to back it up. "I just hate the feeling of anything or anybody hurting you in any way."

"Hermione, that's really sweet," Fleur said, her features softening a little, "But you've got to stop trying to wrap me in cotton wool. I'm not going to break."

"I- I know," Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry. Bill just pisses me off so badly."

She ran a hand through her tangled curls. Fleur smiled the special little lopsided smile she reserved just for Hermione.

"He pisses me off too," Fleur laughed. She took Hermione's hand, argument forgotten already, and Hermione felt the jerk by her navel signaling that they were on their way home.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Hi all, sorry it took me so long to add this chapter, I was toying around with different ways of ending the story before I finally settled on this.**_

 _ **So yes, the story finally comes to an end in this chapter! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers and favouriters, its been a fun ride.**_

 _ **Without further fanfare, here it is...**_

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke before Fleur. She smiled at the blonde sleeping peacefully in her arms. Fleur made a small whimpering noise in her sleep and twitched. Hermione frowned, she was having nightmares again.

Kissing Fleur softly on the forehead, Hermione carefully disentangled herself from the beauty. She dressed for the day, wolfing down a small piece of toast before heading out of the apartment and into the city.

She stalked through the streets alone, making her way to the heart of the city. Hermione's mind turned to Fleur. Hermione could still scarcely believe her luck in winning over the blonde. It was enough to make her heart hurt with how amazing it was.

Hermione arrived at the justice centre jails down the street from the main Ministry buildings. The guards bowed to her as she walked in.

"Ms Granger," they smiled and greeted her, "What brings you here?"

Hermione suppressed a smile. Sometimes it paid to be a member of the Golden Trio.

"I'm here to visit an old friend," Hermione replied, "If you would be so kind as to give me a moment alone with her."

Sure enough, the guards were more than happy to oblige _the_ Hermione Granger of the Golden Trio, leading her to a small interview room before bringing in the prisoner.

Nymphadora Tonks looked surprisingly well for someone who had been in the dingy cells of the jail, but Hermione wondered if that had something to do with her shape-shifting ability. The guards had her chained with magical shackles and chains around her wrists, ankles and waist, leading her to the chair across the table from Hermione. They nodded at Hermione before leaving the room again.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry!" Tonks immediately exclaimed. Hermione shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell us you had an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa? We could have helped. The Order could have helped you."

"I never had an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa," Tonks replied, a desperate tone in her voice, "You have to believe me."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Why would I believe you? I saw it with my own eyes. You're hardly trustworthy. You cheated on Lupin for christssakes."

Tonks thrashed in her chains, "I know I cheated on Lupin. I've done some shitty things, I'm hardly perfect. But don't you think if I had an Unbreakable Vow and was trying to stop you, I would have at least disguised myself?"

Hermione paused at this, biting at her lip.

"I suppose that's true… But why did you attack us?" Hermione asked.

"I was under the Imperius curse," Tonks explained, "I didn't see who cast it on me, but one minute I was at home with Teddy, the next I was attacking you and Fleur."

"Interesting…" Hermione mused, standing up.

"Are you going to tell them to let me go?" Tonks said, raising her voice shrilly.

"No," Hermione said, walking to the door, "Not until I have proof that you're telling the truth."

"Hermione! Can you at least check in on Teddy for me?! Please!" Tonks shouted, thrashing against her chains.

Hermione stepped out of the room, letting the guards walk in behind her. She thought about it for a moment, Bill probably wasn't the most reliable father figure for young Teddy. But perhaps Tonks' family had stepped in to care for him?

* * *

The door was open at Tonks' small cottage. Hermione stepped right in, calling out but not hearing an answer. She walked into the living room where Teddy was sitting. The small child was splattering some pudding into the carpet.

"Jesus, Teddy," Hermione muttered, walking into the living room, "Are you here alone?"

She picked up Teddy and, resting him on her hip, walked next door into the kitchen. She yelped in surprise at a figure she didn't think she would see again. Narcissa Malfoy was leaning against a wall behind the table, head thrown back and her eyes shut. Her chest was heaving.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa opened her eyes and lowered her head to look at her. Hermione could see angry red scars marring her face from where Fleur had slashed her. A ruffled head of red hair emerged as Bill Weasley stood up from where he had been kneeling in front of Narcissa, out of sight.

"I could ask you the same thing," Bill said roughly.

"Jesus, Bill, you really can't keep it in your pants, can you?" Hermione said in disbelief, "I mean a Death Eater… really?!"

"The heart wants what the heart wants," Bill said with a smirk, before disarming Hermione with a swift expelliarmus.

"So… what? You set up Tonks to get her out of the way so you could get with Malfoy's mum?" Hermione asked in disbelief, "What makes you think you can silence me now that I know?"

"I can think of a pretty effective way of silencing someone," Bill said darkly.

"Come on," Hermione said, surprised, "I know you're really spiraling out of control with your morals, but you wouldn't actually _kill_ someone, would you?"

"Hm, would I kill the meddling girl that stole my wife from me?" Bill said sarcastically, scratching his chin for dramatic effect.

"Bill, darling, if you kill the girl loved by the Veela that did this to my face, I can promise I will reward you," Narcissa purred, running her hand over his shoulder. Hermione shuddered.

"What makes you think someone won't come barging in right now and stop you?" Hermione asked nervously, shifting Teddy on her hip.

"Please," Bill said, rolling his eyes, "You think Ron never talked about you? I know what you're like. You would have come here without telling Fleur, in some valiant attempt to spare her danger. Your little friend group are so obsessed with being the hero. Such a shame that its going to be your undoing."

"Wow, you have me to a tee," Hermione said, "But the problem is, unlike you, I try to change for the _better…"_

There were two rapid flashes of red and Narcissa and Bill's wands flew out of their hands as Fleur stepped into the room.

"Oui, Hermione promised me she would not be so overprotective of me and she is doing her best to keep that promise," Fleur said, walking closer to Narcissa and Bill.

"Veela," Narcissa hissed, fury evident in her eyes. But Fleur was looking at Bill.

"Bill… what happened to you? You used to be such an honourable man. I used to respect you. I used to _love_ you. Now I am disgusted by you," Fleur said, shaking her head. Bill squared his jaw.

"Its _her_ fault," Bill said, jerking his head towards Hermione, "We would still be together if she hadn't made that scene at Hogwarts after the battle and then none of this would have happened."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You need to start taking responsibility for your own actions," Fleur said coldly, "I hope that being taken to justice helps you with that."

Fleur flicked her wand, conjuring glowing yellow ties that bound Bill and Narcissa.

* * *

Hermione stirred her cup of tea thoughtfully at the table.

"Hermione!" Fleur called from the bedroom, "Can you help me change Teddy?"

"Its your turn!" Hermione called back with a smirk, "I did it the last two times!"

"You're better at it than me!" Fleur called back. Sighing, Hermione pushed her tea away and walked into the bedroom. Fleur was standing in the bedroom looking frazzled. Several strands of her platinum hair had escaped her bun. Hermione giggled and looped her hand around Fleur's waist, kissing her gently.

"Is this a horrible preview of what you'll be like as a mother?" Hermione joked.

"Don't let that scare you off me," Fleur said with a smile, "Besides, Tonks should be here any minute to pick up Teddy so this will be the last time you have to change him."

"You're lucky you're cute, Delacour," Hermione smirked, before stepping in to change Teddy. Teddy kicked his legs happily. There was a knock at the door and Fleur swept out of the room. The overly polite tone of Fleur indicated it was probably Tonks. The two women were still awkward around each other. Hermione finished changing Teddy and hoisted him up.

"Hey Tonks," she greeted, coming to join Fleur at the door. She kissed Fleur on the cheek.

"You know, as much as I never would have pictured you two together in a million years, you make a cute couple," Tonks said, taking Teddy from Hermione.

"Thanks, Tonks," Fleur said, smiling genuinely.

"Its pretty amazing finally getting to date the girl I've had a crush on for ages," Hermione admitted. Fleur put her arm around her waist and leaned in to kiss her.

"Okay, well I have to go enjoy my newly regained freedom and scrub the Narcissa out of my house," Tonks said with distaste, "Thanks… for everything, guys. I know I'm probably not your favourite person but it means a lot."

"Take care, Tonks," Hermione said with a smile as Tonks left. Fleur closed the door with a smile.

"Finally baby free, what are we going to do now?" Fleur said with a stretch.

"I can think of one thing I really want to do," Hermione said, pulling Fleur towards her by the waist and kissing her deeply. She began to step backwards towards the bedroom, still maintaining the kiss.

"You aren't still scared of hurting me?" Fleur said, her voice husky with desire. Hermione smiled, and began kissing Fleur's neck.

"Someone smart once told me I'm a little overprotective of you. I promise I won't hurt you," Hermione said, nipping Fleur's neck. Fleur let out a moan.

"That 'someone' sounds very intelligent, not to mention beautiful," Fleur said with a small chuckle.

"Ahh, there's that ego again," Hermione said, beginning to take off Fleur's clothes, savouring every moment. She motioned for Fleur to lie on the bed and then began shyly undressing herself. Fleur watched her with such a hungry look it spurred her on.

Naked, Hermione then slid up the bed, climbing up Fleur's body. Reaching Fleur's lips, she kissed her sweetly.

"You are so amazing," Hermione whispered. She kissed at Fleur's neck again as Fleur began to run her hands over her body.

"You have goosebumps," Fleur said softly.

"Its what you do to me," Hermione replied between kisses, making her way down to Fleur's collarbone, "You drive me wild."

She cupped Fleur's breasts in her hands as she kissed her way down to them.

"I love the feel of your hands on my body," Fleur all but purred. Hermione moved her hands down Fleur's sides, being careful to avoid the injured area. She kissed and licked at Fleur's nipples. She smirked at how hard they were. Evidently, the effect she had on Fleur was similar to the effect Fleur had on her. Fleur let out a little whimper. Hermione finally moved to kissing further down Fleur, enjoying worshipping the blonde's body.

Reaching Fleur's hips, Hermione noticed that Fleur was getting wrigglier with the anticipation, arching her back and raising her hips and letting out another moan. Hermione paused and looked up at Fleur.

"Mon amour… please…" Fleur said in a strangled voice.

Hermione felt herself getting wet. It was such a turn on to see Fleur practically begging for her. She moved to kiss up the inside of Fleur's toned and soft thighs. She could smell Fleur's arousal and it was urging her on, but she was determined to take her time.

She wrapped her arms around Fleur's thighs as she reached the top of Fleur's thighs. She kept kissing closer and closer to Fleur's pussy before suddenly kissing away again, resulting in more squirming from Fleur.

"Please… Hermione…" Fleur whimpered. Finally, Hermione obliged, taking one long lick up the length of Fleur's pussy. Fleur let out a loud moan. Hermione then set into more concentrated quick, short licks. She was loving the sounds it was eliciting from Fleur. Thinking logically, as was her way, Hermione turned her attention most to the areas that produced the most enthusiastic response from Fleur. Once she focused in on one specific spot with a particular movement, Fleur arched her back wildly. Hermione's jaw was beginning to ache and her tongue was feeling tired. But as Fleur began to exclaim rapidly in French, Hermione felt a renewed burst of energy. She decided to try something else she had often thought about doing to Fleur, and cautiously moved to slip two fingers inside her. Fleur let out a loud moan as Hermione began to thrust into her as she continued licking. Fleur began to tense and Hermione could tell she was close. She felt a tightening around her fingers as Fleur called out her name. Hermione climbed up to cuddle Fleur with a smirk on her face.

"You are a quick learner, Hermione," Fleur panted, kissing her.

"So I've been told," Hermione chuckled, "I didn't hurt you."

"Non, quite the opposite," Fleur sighed. Fleur's long dark eyelashes fluttered as she shut her eyes contentedly.

"You have no idea how long I wanted that for," Hermione said with a smile. She looked over at Fleur who was now eying her hungrily again.

"And now time for me to return the favour."

And return it she did, twice.

Spooning Fleur afterwards in bed, Hermione smiled into Fleur's silky soft hair.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy before," Hermione murmured, "Or at least I can't remember a time I was happier."

"Me neither. I don't think I've felt this content before either," Fleur replied sleepily.

"I love you Fleur," Hermione said, tightening her grip on Fleur.

"Je t'aime, Hermione," Fleur said softly.


End file.
